Lost
by Neverwhere Chaos Mode
Summary: Only deleted AN page. What would happen if a whole new chain of events spun off from one climactic battle? What would happen if Megidramon... won?
1. The Anniversary

  
Since FF.net has decreed that my AN pages have to go, my disclamer is here. I do not own digimon.  
  
Prologue - The Anniversary  
  
"Leomon! Noooo!"  
  
That's when it started, I think. When Jeri screamed. That was the moment Takato snapped. Never mind that it was almost ten minutes later that Megidramon was created, Takato's first steps toward the dark side started then.  
  
WarGrowlmon was the only digimon in any condition to fight, and though I'd never admit it, our strongest digimon, but Beezlemon made short work of him, beating him into the ground no matter what cards Takato used. WarGrowlmon's end was near, we knew it. But Takato, consumed by his rage and frustration, refused to give up.  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T LOSE! I WON'T ALOW IT! DIGIVOLVE, NOW!!"  
  
I was shocked when WarGrowlmon actually began to digivolve. I knew by the sound of Takato's voice though, that whatever digimon came out of this was not going to be the most friendly thing in the world. When Takato's D-Ark shattered, I knew that the digimon created would be pure evil. But I wasn't prepared for Megidramon. No one was. Not even Takato.  
  
It was ironic that Megidramon and Takato were still linked, even without his D-Ark. They were united in a thirst for blood. Beezlemon's blood. The battle was an intense flurry of shots and blows, but in the end Beezlemon was on his back, Megidramon coiled around him like a snake. It took all of Beezlemon's effort to keep Megidramon from biting him in two. Then Makuramon came. I couldn't hear the words spoken, but it was obvious that it made Beezlemon pissed. He reached out with one hand and grabbed Makuramon's head and squeezed, obviously trying to delete him, but he never got the chance.   
  
Takato still controlled Megidramon.  
  
"MEGIDRAMON! FINNISH HIM NOW!"  
  
"MEGIDO FLAME!"  
  
The blast of fire that came from the dark dragon's mouth lit up the cracked and cratered area, and I instantly felt a blistering heat. I think it would have cremated us all instantly if Taomon hadn't raised a shield. It took all she had left and she dedigivolved to Viximon.  
  
When we could see again, there were only two things in the crater. A crying Takato and a dazed Guilmon. Takato said something I couldn't hear, gently patted the dinosaur's head, and began walking towards us.  
  
"NO!"  
  
That was Jeri. Jeri was screaming at Takato. She looked like she hated him. Jeri. Hating Takato. That was something I never thought I'd live to see.  
  
"Wha…?" Takato's Goggleheaded nature was showing at this point.  
  
"GO AWAY! GO AWAY AND DON'T COME BACK!"  
  
Takato said nothing, he didn't even sob though you could see it in his eyes it was killing him. Guilmon didn't look like he understood. Takato looked at the rest of us pleading for anyone to say something. To this day I wish I had said something then. I wish _anyone_ had said something. But we didn't. We were all too shocked at what happened. Even Terriermon was speechless for once. So Takato turned around and started walking the other way. He turned back just once when he reached Guilmon and locked eyes with me. It was then I really knew what was happening I think.  
  
_I'll never see my Gogglehead again._  
  
My Gogglehead. It was then I knew I was in love. But he was leaving. And as Guilmon waved goodbye to us before for following Takato, Viximon started crying too. I didn't stop her. I felt the same way, even if I didn't show it.  
  
We retreated then. We were forced to. If we couldn't take on Zhuqiamon's servants, then what chance did we have against Zhuqiamon himself?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It must have been five nights later; we were waiting for the Ark to arrive. We slept, and when we awoke there were two digi-eggs in the center of camp with a small note.  
  
_I cannot apologize enough for my actions. These are Impmon and Leomon's eggs. I can only hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me in time. I will not be back for some time, if at all.  
  
Takato_  
  
Jeri cried happily as she crushed her partner's egg to her chest. I looked in my pack for something; I don't remember what, maybe I was just trying to get away from Jeri's happy craze. After all, I wasn't that happy, Gogglehead wasn't coming back. Anyway, I found something in my pack. A pair of goggles, and a small note.  
  
_I'm giving my goggles to you Rika. I didn't think you'd want that mentioned in the note the others read. I'm sorry this happened. I'm sorry about a lot of things. You don't have to do anything with the goggles. Just keep them. And maybe think of me occasionally. And please, Rika, try to get along with the others. Don't bottle yourself up again, or you'll just be another life I've destroyed and I don't think I could take that.  
  
Your friend forever,  
Takato T. 'Gogglehead' Matsuki_  
  
The others have seen the goggles attached to my belt of course, but they think I bought them as a way to remember him. They don't realize that they're his goggles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryo and Alice were almost an item before we got off the Ark. Henry and Jeri got together about a year after the D-Reaper. I think it started when Henry began checking up on her every few days. He started because Takato would have done the same. Two years ago Kazu and Kenta moved. I'm not sure where they are now, but they send letters and e-mails through Jeri every so often. I try to keep my promise to Takato, but being the only single among two couples doesn't work well, and Susie's in elementary school.  
  
We found out at the end of the struggle with D-Reaper that Jeri's rage that day was in part a product of the D-Reaper. There was something about Takato it feared. Which was why its combat agents destroyed the Matsuki Bakery. His parents didn't make it. We held the memorial for Takato after we laid his parents to rest. The memorial itself is a life-size replica of Guilmon sleeping, with a sleeping Takato propped up on him, the whole thing was done in an onyx crystal, and was placed in Guilmon's shed in West Shinjuku Park. They built it because they believe he is dead, destroyed by the chaos, destroyed by the D-Reaper.  
  
But I don't believe it. There is something inside me that says he's not.  
  
Even now, four years to the day after he was declared dead, with Renamon keeping the others away, holding his goggles tightly, I can't believe he's dead. I don't _think_ he's alive. I _know_ he's alive. I _know_ he'll come back.  
  
How?  
  
Simple. I have his goggles. If he wants them, and I _know_ he does, he'll have to come back to me to get them.  



	2. In the Beginning

Chapter 1 - In the Beginning…  
  
_I wonder how long it's been. Since I… No, WE, began trudging through the wasteland of the digital world?_  
  
Looking behind me, I see Guilmon. He cocks his head at me wondering what's wrong.  
  
"It's nothing, boy."  
  
I tried to send him back to the others, Megidramon was my fault, not his (he barely had any recollection of it), but he refused. I know why he stays with me, it's the same reason I became his partner. D-Ark or no D-Ark, we need each other.  
  
_Wait… There… in the distance. Is that…? It is. Zhuqiamon's tower. Maybe Calumon's in there. I hope… What was that?_  
  
"H…Help, Takato…"  
  
I spun to the direction of the voice and saw… Calumon?  
  
"Calumon? What happened?"  
  
"Big mean birdie tried to delete me. Wanted my data, said something about chaos."  
  
Calumon phased then, his data was becoming harder to hold together.  
  
"Calumon, NO!"  
  
"Bye Takato, I want you to take my data, you were nice to me."  
  
And with that, he disappeared into data.  
  
"Guilmon. Load Calumon's data."  
  
"I thought you said loading data was bad Takatomon."  
  
"I know Guilmon, but Calumon wants us to have it."  
  
"Okie Dokie."   
  
Guilmon did as I asked, then we continued our hike.  
  
"Takatomon, why are we still going to Zhuqiamon's house? We have Calumon, or at least his data."  
  
"Because Guilmon, Zhuqiamon is the 'big mean birdie' that Calumon said tried to delete him. I'm going to teach him a lesson. I'll understand if you don't want…"  
  
Guilmon didn't let me finish.  
  
"NO! Guilmon and Takatomon stick together! Zhuqiamon shouldn't hurt our friends!"  
  
I smiled my first real smile since Megidramon.  
  
"Thanks boy. Let's go."  
  
"Right behind you Takatomon!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So we kept walking. It was a difficult trek, but we made it. Guilmon seemed revitalized by Calumon's data. I think that despite his lack of attacks, Calumon was especially strong for an In-Training class digimon; after all, he survived at least one attack by a digimon sovereign in addition to escaping one before we found him. I think this had a similar effect on Guilmon as well. When we encountered that MarineDevimon, Guilmon made short work of him. And then we were there. Zhuqiamon's Castle. Surrounded by a incredibly deep ravine that seemed to stretch down to nowhere.  
  
"I wonder how you get across?"  
  
Suddenly a translucent pinkish bubble surrounded us and then it shot forward over the gorge. It panicked us at first, but when we realized it was not going to dump us in the chasm below we relaxed. The ride was long, boring, and uneventful. The doors were significantly harder to budge, but we managed. Once in the doors Guilmon guided us with his nose straight to the viral sovereign himself.  
  
"So a lone human dares to come into _my_ domain, delete _my_ servants, and then has the gall to enter MY HOME!? This is my world, human! You will NOT trespass! Or at least you won't live to tell anyone about it…"  
  
"PYRO SPHERE!"  
  
"A rookie dares to attack a sovereign!? Hah! You are amusing little one. Under other circumstances I would have considered you for the title of Deva! But not today! DESOLATION BLAST!"  
  
It was like everything was in slow motion as I watched the incoming attack. I did the only thing I could think of to protect Guilmon. I threw myself in front of him, between Guilmon and the blast. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain and the feeling of my body breaking. The breaking feeling came. The pain did not.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was kneeling, looking down, left arm resting on my knee, right hand fisted and planted on the ground. I looked towards the big bird only to find him staring slack-jawed (at least as much as he can with that beak) at me.  
  
And well he should have. I dropped my own jaw when I looked down at myself. I stood slowly, feeling like I had energy all over my body.  
  
_I'm a digimon?  
  
WE'RE a digimon, Takatomon.  
  
Who are we?  
  
We're Gallantmon. ChaosGallantmon._  
  
I looked down at us and like what I saw. A bright white hazard symbol on a burnished black suit of full body armor, sapphire blue shoulder plates with black trim. We also had a cape on which the blue and black were swirled in such a way that it looked like blue flames rising up into a starless night. Our head was covered in a black knight helm complete with a visor that was a blue rendition of Guilmon's face. I looked out through our now blood red eyes and grinned behind the onyx facemask.  
  
_Very cool. Let's teach him that lesson now.  
  
Right Takatomon!_  
  
"Zhuqiamon… You will face a hellish demise for the horrors you have inflicted upon humans and digimon alike."  
  
As I spoke I formed my arms into weapons. On my right arm formed a black lance trimmed in blue. My left arm became a shield. Its blue rim had ancient characters written glowing black. The rest of the shield had a set of eight blue triangles in a circular pattern and in the center of the circle rested Calumon's symbol in a deep, glowing, red. My voice sounded off as I leapt at Zhuqiamon. Then something came to me. An instinct?  
  
"DEMON'S DISASTER!"  
  
"BLAZING HELIX!"  
  
The fight began. Both of use gave up on attacks early. We were blocking each other far too often for them to be used consistently. He would launch an attack that covered a wide area; I used my smaller size and faster speed to slip through. I used my pinpoint accurate attacks; he used his strength to shrug them off. We literally blew the roof off. So we went at it with the weaponry digital nature had given us. Beak and claw versus lance and shield. As we fought, a way to victory came to me. I charged energy quietly in my shield, but didn't release it. I had to wait for the right moment to strike. It came about thirty seconds later. I bashed Zhuqiamon in the side of the head with the Gorgon (correction by SerpentTreize - Neverwhere) shield. But instead of pulling back…  
  
"JUDECCA PRISON!"  
  
The attack took Zhuqiamon by surprise. Nearly took his head off too. He crashed into the wall and lay there, his data barely holding together.  
  
"Well, finish it hybrid!"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said no. I'm only going to delete you if you make me. And you're in no condition to do that."  
  
"I see I was right about you."  
  
A new voice entered our conversation. I looked behind me and up towards where the ceiling used to be. There, in all his majestic glory, looking every bit like the sovereign he was, floated…  
  
"Azulongmon!? What are you doing in _my_ quadrant!?"  
  
"I came to talk to the human here, only to find _you_ trying to kill him. ChaosGallantmon is the only one capable of the task I have in mind."  
  
"And that would be…?" I interrupted.  
  
"Destroying the Chaos. The D-Reaper, as humans refer to it."  
  
"Why me? Why am I the only one? I'm just a fallen tamer."  
  
"You are the one because you hold the Catalyst's data."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"The Catalyst, being the light of digivolution, the very essence of growth, is the only digimon capable of not facing instant deletion by the Chaos."  
  
"So that was why Zhuqiamon tried to delete him…"  
  
"Yes, but I don't doubt that the severe power increase granted tempted him as well."  
  
_So that was why it seemed so easy._  
  
"Very well Azulongmon, I accept. How may I be of service?"  
  
"First help me move our fallen friend there to a different quadrant, then I will explain more."  
  
"Very well."  
  
With Azulongmon's help I moved the unconscious Zhuqiamon on to Azulongmon's back before I leapt on myself. Azulongmon rose into the sky and we vanished in a puff of light to the eastern quadrant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was quite a bit later, and Guilmon and I had dedigivolved. We were waiting for Zhuqiamon to awaken. My saurian friend was taking a nap as well to recover his strength when a rather startling change came over him. His coloring reversed.  
  
"Azulongmon! What's happening to Guilmon!? Why is he changing?"  
  
"I thought this might happen. I've been watching you for a while young one. First the Megidramon evolution, then loading Beezlemon's data, and then becoming ChaosGallantmon. Your digimon has shifted permanently to his darker evolutions. Only loading the data of very good digimon would shift him back."  
  
"I see. Will he change?"  
  
"Other than shifting his digivolution line and his coloring I think not. The Catalyst's data protects his personality."  
  
"Oh. One other question Azulongmon, if I may. Does Primary Village exist in this quadrant?"  
  
"Yes… this is indeed the quadrant whose events are depicted in that T.V. program in your quadrant, identical to the smallest event and containing quite a few events beyond what you've seen, though admittedly they happened to other digidestined. Why?"  
  
"If I go there, can you make Leomon, Impmon, and Calumon back into eggs?"  
  
"Not Calumon. There is something about the data of the Catalyst that fuses it into the digimon it is loaded by. That's part of why the Catalyst cannot be deleted instantly by the D-Reaper."  
  
"The other two then?"  
  
"I will do that for you… If you do something else for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Azulongmon sighed. "Do you see how dark it is?"  
  
"Yeah, so, isn't it night?"  
  
"While that is true young Takato, at this time the final battle with MaloMyotismon is taking place. I want you to get _Black_Guilmon here to load his data when he's destroyed."  
  
"Of course! At the end of the series Gennai said that MaloMyotismon wouldn't be reformed at Primary Village and refused to explain why! This must be the reason!"  
  
"Yes, but you have some time before you go. There is something else you'll need."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This."  
  
A digi-gnome appeared then and flew directly through my left hand. Where it passed through the mark of the Catalyst appeared on both sides of my hand and then a black, fingerless glove formed.  
  
"That is a C-Ark, human, your new digivice. It has many capacities above and beyond the D-Ark you know, but you'll have to learn what they are later, we need you in position."  
  
"Right. Show me where to go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat on a ridge watching the fight between Imperialdramon and MaloMyotismon. It was really cool seeing my heroes in the flesh, much better than the phonies at the conventions. Then, when it was time, I pointed my palm at MaloMyotismon, the light of digivolution weakening him. Imperialdramon grabbed the cannon that appeared, took aim, and fired, reducing MaloMyotismon to digi-dust.  
  
"BlackGuilmon…"  
  
"Right Takatomon!"  
  
Azulongmon was right, Calumon's power _was_ protecting him. Despite his darker coloring, BlackGuilmon was still just the same bread-scarfing dufus he used to be.  
  
_Not that Jeri would ever believe that._  
  
BlackGuilmon finally finished loading the data. While it would have been cool to talk to the Digidestined, Azulongmon had forbidden it, and besides, I would have been all tongue tied anyways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I laid the eggs and the note at the other tamers campsite I had to suppress a sob. This would probably be the last time I saw any of them again. Even _if_ we all made it out of the D-Reaper mess, and that seemed unlikely, because of the Megidramon incident we would all avoid each other as much as humanly possible. As I finished placing my goggles in Rika's pack, I stopped and did one last thing. I kissed Rika on the cheek.  
  
"Goodbye everyone, goodbye…"  
  
I snuck out of the camp, and then stopped to look up at the world above, and it shined down onto me.  
  
I looked down at my hand. My C-Ark. Black and Red.  
  
_Just like Gui… no, it's BlackGuilmon now.  
  
*Are you coming back now Takatomon?*  
  
*Yes, boy, I'm coming back.*_  
  
I still wasn't sure why BlackGuilmon and I could communicate this way, but Azulongmon said something about it being natural for two who were able to biomerge without a digivice.  
  
_Oh well…_  
  
I needed to get back to where Azulongmon and Zhuqiamon were waiting. ChaosGallantmon was good, but we still had a lot to learn.  
  
A heck of a lot. 


	3. The Day the World Stopped

Chapter 2 - The Day the World Stopped  
  
"Uhhh… BlackGuilmon, get off me."  
  
"Ohhh… I'll try Takatomon."  
  
The first several times BlackGuilmon and I tried the Green cards, he kept falling on me. It was apparently amusing to the four sovereigns watching us as they kept laughing whenever we failed. I suppose it would have been funny to us too… if we were someone else. But in any event, BlackGuilmon and I trained all week and mastered the green cards, as well as flash digivolution. Really a handy thing when you think about it.  
  
Finally, it was time to bio-emerge. Azulongmon took us back to the Southern Quadrant where we opened a gate back home.  
  
"Bye Azulongmon! I'll take care of the D-Reaper!"  
  
"I know you will young one… I know you will."  
  
**DIGI-MODIFY! Digital Gate Activate!**  
  
As I swiped the Green card through the slot, BlackJyarimon in the hood of my sweatshirt, I saw the now familiar greenish white swirl of data open, and I jumped in…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
…Only to come out ten feet over Guilmon's shed in the Park.  
  
"Ahhhhh!"  
  
"Takatomon! Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine BlackJyarimon, the shed broke my fall. Uhhh… Let's go home first BlackJyarimon, maybe we can get you some bread, and maybe an update on the situation here."  
  
"Guilmon bread! Yay!"  
  
"Somehow I knew you'd look at it that way. Come on."  
  
I put BlackJyarimon back in my hood and took off for my house, hoping that my parents were still there.  
  
Just before we entered the tunnel, BlackJyarimon gave me a timely warning.  
  
_*Takatomon! The others are coming! Hide!*_  
  
I dove into the bushes about two seconds before Rika, Ryo, and Henry came running out of the tunnel, digimon trailing. I bent all my thought on not moving as Renamon came into view.  
  
Renamon stopped suddenly and started looking around.  
  
_Awww Nuts._  
  
"What is it Renamon?" Came the lovely yet cold voice of Rika Nonaka-Makino  
  
"Nothing Rika, I just thought I'd heard something, that's all. We have more important things to do anyway."  
  
"That's right. All right Brainiac, what do we do now?."  
  
"I'm not sure Rika, while we can digivolve our digimon to ultimate, we as humans will be terribly exposed, and we still have to find a way in, it's not like the thing has a door."  
  
"Well this sucks! We come all this way just to be stopped because it has no door! What a waste."  
  
Then close to forty of the D-Reaper's combat agents came flying in. Henry gulped.  
  
"This is not good. The odds are definitely with them."  
  
_Let's see what I can do to even those odds. I hope Azulongmon knew what he taught…_  
  
With the combat agents flying around blowing things up in an effort to hit my friends, I no longer had to be quiet, so I stood up and took out BlackJyarimon.  
  
**Flash   
Digivolution_  
  
BlackJyarimon Flash Digivolve to… BlackGuilmon!**  
  
I took out a blue card, and swiped it through the C-Ark's slot.  
  
**DIGI-MODIFY! Crystal Matrix Activate!**  
  
The power of the Catalyst poured out of the symbol on BlackGuilmon's snout, and my friends D-Arks all uttered the same phrase.  
  
**Biomerge   
Digivolution_  
  
Terriermon Biomerge to… MegaGargomon!  
  
Monodramon Biomerge to… Justimon!  
  
Renamon Biomerge to… Sakuyamon**  
  
"Okay, what just happened?"  
  
"Stuff it Einstein! Let's finish this!"  
  
"Right Rika!"  
  
"Shut up, Ryo!"  
  
The combat agents didn't have a chance after that. When I was sure they were gone, I dedigivolved BlackGuilmon, and we took off again.  
  
_*That was close, thanks Black Jyarimon?*  
  
*Why do we have to avoid them Takatomon?*  
  
*Because they hate me boy, they hate me for what I did to you to make you Megidramon. And besides, like Azulongmon said, we don't need emotions to cloud the issue right now. We'd better hurry home.*  
  
*Right Takatomon!*_  
  
We left the bushes and started off on foot again. We kept to the back streets this time, not wanting to run into Kazu and Kenta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I finally made it home to the Bakery. I ran in yelling.  
  
"Mom? Dad? Where are you?"  
  
"Takato!?"  
  
I barely had time to turn around before I was caught in my mother's bone-crushing embrace, my father right behind her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Your friends said you were lost! Where were you young man?"  
  
"It's a long story, Mom. I'll tell you when I get back."  
  
"You're not goi…"  
  
"Mia… let him go. His friends are already out there fighting. He needs to go too."  
  
"But Takehiro…"  
  
"I'm sorry mom, but I've got to go."  
  
"All right, but take some bread for that partner of yours."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"Yay! Bread!"  
  
BlackJyarimon leapt out of my hood and bounced for the counter. I smiled and pointed the C-Ark at him.  
  
**Flash   
Digivolution_  
  
BlackJyarimon Flash Digivolve to… BlackGuilmon!**  
  
BlackGuilmon happily ran into the back of the store to gorge himself on bread. My father laughed at his antics. I ran up to my room and gathered some things for the trip into D-Reaper. I gathered every card I had and put them into a small pack I was carrying. I left a slave Green card on the desk in case I needed a quick exit. I didn't know if it would work inside D-Reaper, but I was taking all the precautions I could. I also stopped to grab my good luck charm. I wouldn't dare take outside under ordinary circumstances, but I would certainly need all the luck I could get today. I slipped it around my neck and underneath my shirt before heading back down.  
  
BlackGuilmon and I slipped back out the way we came, on the excuse of the crowds. We had barely gotten the door closed when an explosion knocked us off our feet. We ran back inside to find nothing but rubble and blood. I saw red. BlackGuilmon was growling, his eyes feral.  
  
**Biomerge   
Digivolution_  
  
BlackGuilmon Biomerge to… ChaosGallantmon!**  
  
The biomerge shattered the rest of the building. In front of me I saw two of the D-Reaper's combat agents.  
  
"DEMON'S DISASTER!"  
  
The two were deleted instantly. I stormed over the rooftops deleting agents wherever I saw them. I was mad. I was more than mad.  
  
_The D-Reaper will NOT get away with this! I'll make it pay!  
  
I'm with you Takato!  
  
Thanks boy. Let's go mangle some jello._  
  
I saw a struggling Kazu, Kenta, and a girl with a Dobermon I didn't recognize being cornered by some more of the D-Reaper's agents. I deleted them and turned to go when Kazu stopped me.  
  
"Thanks for the help! Who are you?"  
  
_Kazu, thanking someone?_  
  
I paused. I turned and considered his statement. The thought of Kazu actually thanking someone brought me out of the well of anger I had been drowning myself in. Kazu had just helped me in more ways than one. The look on my face must have been something else because the next thing I knew Kazu was backing away slowly.  
  
"H…Hey, look man, if you don't want to answer, don't answer."  
  
I came up with a solution then. Making sure BlackGuilmon stayed silent so I wouldn't be given away as biomerged, I replied with my digitally altered voice.  
  
"I am ChaosGallantmon, servant of Azulongmon."  
  
"Well, thanks for the save dude, but how…"  
  
_I don't have time for this Kazu…_  
  
"How do I enter the D-Reaper?"  
  
"Huh? Why would you want to do that? Any ordinary digimon will be deleted instantly!"  
  
"I am not ordinary. I must enter the D-Reaper, or your friends will not exit. Tell me and I will grant you the gift of survival."  
  
Kazu Gulped.  
  
"J-Just wait for the head to appear again and go in the mouth man."  
  
"Thank you. As for your gift…"  
  
"N-No that's okay man, just go…"  
  
"I insist."  
  
I pointed the shield at them and gathered my energy. Kazu shook, but stood there.  
  
_It's kinda fun messing with Kazu like this._  
  
"CRYSTAL MATRIX!"  
  
A red light fell across them and there was silence for a moment as Kenta and the other girl waited for Kazu to scream.  
  
**Biomerge  
Digivolution_  
  
Guardromon Biomerge to… HiAndromon!**  
  
"Wooooooow! We rock! Thanks Man! Now we can go into D-Reaper!"  
  
"You will do no such thing HiAndromon. You will defend these others. I did not give you this ability only to let those with you die from your rash actions!!"  
  
"S-Sorry."  
  
"I apologize. This has been a bad week."  
  
With that I turned and left. Kazu didn't deserve to face the brunt of my self-loathing for when I created Megidramon. On the other hand I had a point.  
  
I walked calmly toward D-Reaper, assisting the Army where I could. I stopped in front of the red gelatinous ooze.  
  
"I am here D-Reaper. Where are you? Show yourself to me."  
  
At this point a large, mutated version of Jeri's head rose out of the mass.  
  
_Well that explains where Jeri went.  
  
Jeri is the D-Reaper Takatomon?  
  
No, BlackGuilmon, just the host, weren't you listening when Azulongmon explained how it was able to evolve so it could get out of the digital world?  
  
I think I was hungry Takatomon._  
  
I would have sighed at that point, but it was then that D-Reaper spoke.  
  
"I am D-Reaper. Who calls? Oh, ChaosGallantmon! Do come in…"  
  
And with that the thing's mouth opened, and with a speed that dwarfed even ChaosGallantmon's, she swallowed us whole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I came to, for an instant I thought that I had died and gone to hell, because all I could see was red fire everywhere. Then, as my vision cleared I realized that they were red _wires_ everywhere. My next observation was that I was no longer biomerged.  
  
"BlackGuilmon? Where are you boy?"  
  
"Ohhh… Over here Takatomon… I don't feel so good."  
  
"I know boy, do you have enough energy to biomerge?"  
  
"I'll try Takatomon."  
  
**Biomerge   
Digivolution_  
  
BlackGuilmon Biomerge to… ChaosGallantmon!**  
  
The first thing I noticed upon biomerging was a… feeling… like a branding iron in my brain. Something off in the distance, like it was calling me.  
  
_Is this what it feels like when sense a digimon, boy?  
  
Almost Takatomon, this feels bad, very bad, worse than any digimon I've felt.  
  
Probably the core…_  
  
After forcing four biomerges and biomerging twice myself, I felt really weak compared to what I should have. But, I had done it. And not a moment too soon too; at this point the constantly moving red wires in the walls decided to attack, wrapping themselves around me. I narrowed my eyes, summoned my lance and Gorgon shield, and began tearing away, when I realized I had help.  
  
"JUSTICE KICK!"  
  
Justimon's attack separated the majority of the wires from the walls and even in my weakened state I was able to exterminate the other wires easily. I didn't know all that much about Ryo, but I knew that he was a decent person from Azulongmon.  
  
Again making sure BlackGuilmon was silent, I spoke again.  
  
"Thank you for the assistance Justimon."  
  
"You're welcome, but who are you? How did you get in here?"  
  
_Well, it worked once…_  
  
"I am ChaosGallantmon, servant of Azulongmon. My digital code has been altered to allow my entry."  
  
"Oh, well, you're welcome to come with us then, I'm sure the others wouldn't mind. We're trying to find the core to shut this thing down. I came because I heard something."  
  
"No. I am weakened. I would only slow you down. Return to your friends Justimon. I have another task to attend to."  
  
"Okay…"  
  
And with that Justimon walked off. I felt a little bad for deceiving him, but I couldn't face Rika right now. Not yet.  
  
_Maybe when I get home…_  
  
I didn't have a home anymore.  
  
I didn't have any parents anymore.  
  
The D-Reaper killed them.  
  
It killed them it the image of a friend.  
  
I clapped the blue visor down over my eyes to hide them from anyone that might see, and my anger fueling my steps, I stalked straight towards the sensation I was feeling not letting anything get in my way. Not even the walls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I ripped through the last wall of wires in may way, and found myself in the core. And what a core it was. The wall behind me stretched off into the distance in three directions. Left, right, and up. I looked towards where I would have placed the core… only to find a very large hole.  
  
_D-Reaper can't dig a hole deep enough to keep us from finding it right boy?  
  
Right Takato! GRRRRRRRRRRR!_  
  
I started running towards the hole in the ground when the hole suddenly changed from an inny to an outy. The mound formed was stuck in the ground, the top half being a twisted approximation of Jeri's upper body.  
  
"Welcome Catalyst. I'll be sure to make your stay as… pleasant… as possible. For me, anyway."  
  
There was a commotion behind me as Sakuyamon and the others entered behind me. Apparently they had come across the path I cut. I ignored them and concentrated on D-Reaper  
  
"This ends here D-Reaper. I cannot begin to count the innocents that have died at your hands, digimon and human alike! You will pay for your transgressions with your life! DEMON'S DISASTER!"  
  
My attack must have been a signal of some sort because the next thing I knew, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon were flanking me, Justimon leaping over me, launching attacks.  
  
"MEGA BARRAGE!"  
  
"SPIRIT STRIKE!"  
  
"VOLTAGE BLADE!"  
  
I hung back momentarily. This seemed a bit too easy.  
  
_BlackGuilmon, can you sense Jeri?  
  
I think so Takatomon. I think she's inside its head.  
  
Great. Just Great._  
  
The irony was so thick and abundant you could cut it with a knife and serve it for dinner.  
  
_Save Jeri, kill D-Reaper. Decisions, decisions._  
  
No. I had made that mistake before. This time, I would not allow my anger to cloud my judgment. I would save Jeri first, worry about D-Reaper later.  
  
_Let's go, boy!  
  
Right behind you Takatomon! Let's go get Jeri._  
  
With that we uncoiled like a spring. With MegaGargomon and the other occupying it, D-Reaper hardly understood when I got to the top of its head and leapt as high as I could into the sky. At the very peak of my jump I curled my body so that my shield was beneath me.  
  
"JUDECCA PRISON!"  
  
I cut the beam off the moment the top of D-Reaper's head shattered, and landed adroitly on my feet inside the cavity. Inside were two things; Jeri, looking like she was sewn into the wall, and in the center, a large red glowing crystal. Looking at it made the sensation in my mind hurt. A lot.  
  
_If that isn't a power source, I don't know what is. But, first things first._  
  
I tore myself away from the core and really looked a Jeri for the first time. She looked… well, awful is the best was to describe it. Her hair was matted and bloody, and her dress was in tatters. Below her was something I hadn't noticed before, a beat up looking Punimon. It looked like Leomon hadn't given up without one heck of a fight.  
  
_He could use a power boost…_  
  
"CRYSTAL MATRIX"  
  
**Flash   
Digivolution_  
  
Punimon Flash Digivolve to… Panyamon!**  
  
Panyamon gave me a curious glance before freeing Jeri from the wall.  
  
"ICE BEAST FIST"  
  
This froze the wall allowing the ultimate level Leomon-look-alike to free her easily.  
  
"Run, Panyamon. Get those outside to run as well. I'm not sure what will happen when I destroy the core, but chances are you won't have long to get out."  
  
He nodded, and then leapt away without a word, Jeri in his arms. This most recent digivolution had almost brought me to my knees. I didn't have long before I blacked out again, I knew. I turned and faced the crystal I assumed was the true core.  
  
_Now or never. In case we don't get out, it's been fun boy.  
  
Don't say that Takatomon! We'll get out somehow! I know it!  
  
Thanks boy, I needed that. Let's do it!_  
  
I brought the Gorgon up in front of me and poured almost all of my remaining energy into it.  
  
"JUDECCA PRISON!!!!!"  
  
With that the crystal started cracking, and an eerie red light started pouring out of the cracks. I gulped, turned and ran, forgetting that I was about five hundred feet in the air. I can only image how comical it must have looked. It was significantly less funny when we dedigivolved though. BlackGuilmon was tired enough to become BlackJyarimon on his own, and I wasn't much better. I quickly scanned the green card as we were falling, a portal appearing beneath us. The last thing I remember before blacking out as we fell into the portal was:  
  
**ERROR**


	4. The Absent Years

Chapter 3 - The Absent Years  
  
"How could you!? After everything we did for you! After everything _he_ did for you! How…"  
  
Kari's screeching was really getting on my nerves.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!? IT WAS AN ACCICENDT YOU IDIOTS!!!"  
  
"Then dedigivolve and turn yourself in Takato!"  
  
I didn't get a chance to respond before Davis cut in.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere Tai! We'll have to blast him 'till he dedigivolves! Imperialdramon…"  
  
"GIGA DEATH!"  
  
ChaosGallantmon ducked Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode's attack just in time to…  
  
"FERAL SWORD!"  
  
…be hit by Valkyrimon's attack. I landed heavily on my back.  
  
_How did I get myself into this?_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~A little over four years ago…~  
  
"Ohhh… What happened?"  
  
I got groggily to my feet, and looked around.  
  
_Oh boy… Am I going blind? It'd be nice to know._  
  
I stood there worrying about going blind for only a few seconds. Well, I was only standing for a few seconds anyway. Then I was knocked roughly off my feet.  
  
"Takatomon!"  
  
"Hi, boy."  
  
"Takatomon, I don't like it here. Can we go now?"  
  
"First things first, boy. Where is here? All I know is that we're in a shallow cave."  
  
"I don't know Takato, but you've been asleep for days, I feel funny, I can't see right, and there's lots of water but no fish, a lot of bad digimon running around, and no bread."  
  
_Well, that explains why I seem to be colorblind. Dark Ocean, huh. My week just gets better and better._  
  
I walked out of our shallow cave in the cliff side and looked around.  
  
_Definitely the Dark Ocean. Peachy._  
  
"Great. Just Great. First my friends hate me. Then my parents die! NOW I'M STUCK IN THE FLIPPING DARK OCEAN BETWEEN WORLDS!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, poor baby. I've been in here for years not counting a few… brief excursions."  
  
"Go. To. Hell."  
  
"But that's what the Dark Ocean is boy. Digital hell."  
  
"Then bug someone else!"  
  
I still hadn't turned around at this point, but then a _very_ large hand grabbed me. And then I was face to face with Daemon. I smirked.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you."  
  
"Oh, why?"  
  
"PYRO SPHERE!"  
  
The tiny fireball came from below. Daemon looked down and laughed, a chilling sound. Then he lifted me further, so that despite our height differences, while standing on his palm I stood eye to eye with him.  
  
"You expect that toy dino to stop me?"  
  
"No, not really. Just distract you long enough for this!"  
  
And with that, I leapt off his palm, plummeting towards the ground. I held out my hand and the familiar sensation of my body bursting into data came over me. I noted with some surprise that the red beam was actually _red_ and was the only speck of color in the place.  
  
**Biomerge   
Digivolution_  
  
BlackGuilmon Biomerge to… ChaosGallantmon!**  
  
"Most impressive boy. A dark knight digimon. Oh, no, whatever shall I do?"  
  
"Less talking, more fighting. I've got better things to do than listen to you throw speeches at me all day."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Getting out."  
  
"You can't get out. We're stuck here."  
  
"No, _you_ can't get out, but I'm willing to bet _I_ can."  
  
"Really, maybe we can help each other then…"  
  
"Tempting, but no. I'm _dark_, but evil's not my thing."  
  
I jumped and smashed the Gorgon into his face.  
  
"Fine. EVIL INFERNO!"  
  
The fight was short and uninteresting. Not being _physically_ the strongest digimon in the world hurt him in that fight. Sure, Daemon's got strong attacks, but they're virtually worthless against another dark virus. He didn't catch on until my lance burst through his back. I didn't bother to load the data. Mostly because I didn't like the thought of Daemon being part of BlackGuilmon, and because I was a little afraid that stupidity was contagious.  
  
The green cards were a bust; the only thing that happened when I scanned them was that I got that stupid **ERROR** thing to come up. A few days later I was angry and frustrated. BlackGuilmon understood perfectly, even his happy-go-lucky personality was starting to get a little frayed. Especially since there was nothing to eat, not that we had to, but eating makes BlackGuilmon comfortable. Everything is right in his world if he can eat. I wish my problems were so simple to solve.  
  
"Takatomon, I want to get out of here."  
  
"I know boy, but nothing I try seems to work. Besides, we don't really don't have anywhere else to go."  
  
Then, of course I immediately believed I was going crazy. I started seeing colors.  
  
"Uh, BlackGuilmon? Are you seeing colors too?"  
  
"Yep. They're coming from the sky."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I looked up, and sure enough there was color streaking down from the sky. It seemed to radiate from two points that were closing on us. As they got closer I could make out what, or rather _who_ they were.  
  
"No. Way."  
  
I stood there, slack-jawed and stunned for several seconds, and then made a decision.  
  
"BlackGuilmon dedigivolve."  
  
"All right, Takatomon."  
  
There, in the sky of the Dark Ocean was Angemon and Angewoman coming for us, T.K. and Kari directing their search. I clutched my good luck charm through my shirt, feeling its rectangular shape, hoping they were coming for me, and that BlackJyarimon, now in my hood, wouldn't be deleted.  
  
"Hey down there! Azulongmon sent us for you! He wants to see you, so we'd better go before Daemon finds us!"  
  
As we left none of us noticed the viral baby digimon watching us, hate in its tiny eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"…so that's what happened. D-Reaper was destroyed, and I deleted Daemon in the Dark Ocean."  
  
I was now sitting in private audience with Azulongmon, and the Holy Beast digimon was now contemplating what I had told him. Finally the dragon spoke.  
  
"I see. Thank you for your assistance, young Takato. Now it is simply a matter of sending you home…"  
  
"NO! …uh, I mean I don't think I'd like that sir."  
  
Azulongmon gave me a questioning look.  
  
"My home was destroyed, my friends all think I'm dead, and if they didn't they would still hate me, and if I got placed in a home, some government agency would take BlackJyarimon away from me. I don't want that kind of life."  
  
"So what kind of life _do_ you want young one?"  
  
"I'd like to live here, in the Eastern quadrant if I could Azulongmon."  
  
"It would take some doing, but I imagine I could get a Datamon to create you a life in the East quadrant. Yes, I can do that. If you'll do something for me…"  
  
_Where have I heard that line before?_  
  
"What?"  
  
"Actually I want two things. The first is never to let your digimon above rookie, excepting life and death situations. Still, try not to go above champion. And try not to use cards. You are to remain as inconspicuous as you can."  
  
"That I can do. How do I explain the C-Ark?"  
  
"You don't. Here."  
  
Azulongmon motioned with his tail, and light appeared in front of me. To my surprise an original digivice appeared in my hand.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Relax, It's a dummy. I does nothing."  
  
"Ah. What's the second thing?."  
  
I want you to… help… the Digidestined."  
  
"I get the feeling that you're not talking about ChaosGallantmon deleting everything that gets in their way."  
  
"True. Your digimon is for all intents and purposes now the Catalyst. Should the Digidestined be in more trouble than they can handle, you are to use the power of the Catalyst to trigger their next digivolution."  
  
"Won't they get suspicious if a red beam comes out of the bushes? I thought in this quadrant, miscellaneous lights come out of the sky."  
  
Azulongmon chuckled.  
  
"They do, and so will yours."  
  
"None of BlackGuilmon's forms can fly…"  
  
"We'll work on that."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Deal."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~One year later…~  
  
The Digidestined know I'm from the Southern quadrant of course, there's no hiding that. They don't know too much else about me though, I'm reluctant to speak of it and they don't push. I let a few things slip every now and then though. Nothing big. Not like D-Arks, cards, or Biomerging, but personal stuff. I was pretty settled by then, I was an 'exchange student' living with Ken and his family. Ken reminds me a lot of Henry. Everything from the color of his hair to their views on life. It's kinda creepy in a way, but so cool at the same time. There weren't any new digimon attacks since MaloMyotismon, but Azulongmon said he wanted to see me anyway.  
  
_I wonder if something's up… Oh well, there's Kari. There are days I hate this. Having to be close but not too close._  
  
"Hi, Takato. Watch out, Yolie's on a rampage again, apparently Ken missed their date."  
  
"Ouch, I'd hate to be him. I told him he was asking for trouble when he went to hang out with Davis beforehand."  
  
"Yeah, well you live with him, so watch out, she might decide to interrogate you instead."  
  
"Ah. Thanks for the warning Kari, but I think I'll be fine."  
  
Kari gave me a weird look and left. I gave out a small chuckle. None of them could understand how I took Yolie's rants so well, almost as well as Ken. To me though, it was easy. Yolie was nothing compared to Rika. Rika had a penchant for hitting you as she yelled, and it didn't matter how fast you ran. Being cornered by Yolie was nothing in comparison. Though occasionally I have nightmares about being cornered by both of them at once. Not pretty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BlackGuilmon and I walked up to the appointed meeting place. When he appeared, he did not appear alone this time. With him was a smaller, blue and gold dragon. It was looking at us carefully, and the C-Ark didn't give any data on it.  
  
"So, Azulongmon, what did you want to talk to us about?"  
  
"Him." He said motioning at the other dragon. "He is going to solve our problem."  
  
"Which problem would that be again?"  
  
"Your inability to fly, Takato. This is Grani, I was inspired to construct him by Zhuqiamon's Behemoth, so I thought that I could do the same, but make a flying creature, so as not to burden some poor digimon with flying you about. It will bond to ChaosGallantmon, making Grani something you can summon as him."  
  
"Neat. It's very nice to meet you Grani."  
  
The dragon nodded in response and I heard a voice in my head.  
  
_*Greetings, Tamer.*  
  
*Call me Takato, Grani.*  
  
*Very well… Takato*_  
  
"What do you suggest we do, Azulongmon?"  
  
"Practice, get to know each other, you'll be allies as long as you exist."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Two years later…~  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!  
  
_Not again._  
  
Piedmon had somehow broken out of wherever MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny led to, but not without doing the usual. You know, power up to an 'unbeatable' level, that sort of thing.  
  
_*BlackGuilmon…*  
  
*Coming Takatomon!*_  
  
With the level of power and the sheer ferocity shown in the last attack by Piedmon, I was more than angry at him, and more than a little frustrated with the reborn Dark Masters altogether. I figured that someone else digivolving was more than justified. I watched Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode take another viscous assault.  
  
"TRUMP SWORDS!"  
  
I winced as BlackGuilmon came up to me in the place I was hidden.  
  
"Ready Takatomon!"  
  
I nodded.  
  
**Biomerge   
Digivolution_  
  
BlackGuilmon Biomerge to… ChaosGallantmon!**  
  
"GRANI"  
  
Grani shimmered in and swooped low. I jumped on and we took off for a cloud bank.  
  
"OMEGA SWORD!"  
  
To my surprise, the attack actually hit Piedmon! I was beginning to think that it was over when…  
  
"NIGHTMARE CLAW!"  
  
_Huh? Since when does Piedmon know that attack? That's VenomMyotismon's attack! Oh, no…_  
  
I no longer had time to contemplate that last thought as Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode broke apart into four rookies. I looked at the situation again. My analysis? It was two steps shy of hopeless. All of the Digidestined were there, but they were mostly down for the count. Then as Silphymon and Shakkoumon appeared to give it a final go, inspiration struck. I slipped my feet in the straps designed to hold me there.  
  
_I'm gonna feel this one in the morning. Grani, turn upside down please._  
  
"CRYSTAL MATRIX!"  
  
**Digivolution_  
  
Silphymon Digivolve to… Valkyrimon!  
  
Shakkoumon Digivolve to… Vikemon!  
  
Tentomon Warp Digivolve to… HerculesKabuterimon!  
  
Biyomon Warp Digivolve to… Phoenixmon!  
  
Gomamon Warp Digivolve to… Preciomon!  
  
Palmon Warp Digivolve to… Rosemon!**  
  
Piedmon burst into data shortly afterwards. If I hadn't been so caught up with trying to make it to the ground before losing consciousness I might have remembered my earlier thoughts about Piedmon using VenomMyotismon's attack. I might also have noticed that a baby dropped out the mist of data, but I didn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Minutes previous to the start of the chapter…~  
  
I had run out of school the moment Azulongmon's cry for help reached my head. I arrived at the scene to find a very sore looking Azulongmon being whooped… by an Infermon!?  
  
_How is a Digital Sovereign having so much trou…_  
  
Then I saw her. Short black hair, pale face, green eyes… I would have found her pretty if there hadn't been that evil sneer on her face and a _D-Ark_ in her hand?  
  
_What the hell!? Isn't she the one the digidestined said…_  
  
"AURORA FORCE!"  
  
Unknown tamer: **DIGI-MODIFY! Taomon's Talisman Spell Activate!**  
  
_Great. She actually knows what she's doing. Just great._  
  
"NETWORK GRENADE!"  
  
This actually knocked Azulongmon out.  
  
_She's a flipping Pro!  
  
*BlackGuilmon, Get ready!*  
  
*Right behind you Takato!*_  
  
**Flash   
Digivolution_  
  
BlackGuilmon Flash Digivolve to… BlackWarGrowlmon!**  
  
Takato: **DIGI-MODIFY! Power Activate!**  
  
"ATOMIC DESTROYER!"  
  
BlackWarGrowlmon's attack blew through the Infermon's Talisman Spell and hit it in the side, slamming it into the side of the canyon. The girl turned.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"  
  
I decided that I didn't like her attitude.  
  
"No one you need to worry about. BlackWarGrowlmon…"  
  
"Right! RADIATION EDGE!"  
  
"The Sovereign's data is mine!"  
  
That one floored me. She wanted to take _Azulongmon's_ data.  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"I can live with that."  
  
BlackWarGrowlmon and Infermon faced off, us in front of and shielding Azulongmon. I gripped my good luck charm through my shirt again for reassurance, then ran a card.  
  
Takato: **DIGIMODIFY! Hyper-Speed Activate!**  
  
Unknown Tamer: **DIGIMODIFY! Hyper-Speed Activate!**  
  
Infermon was able to dodge BlackWarGrowlmon's charge just in time, but I wasn't done yet. As BlackWarGrowlmon spun around…  
  
Takato: **DIGIMODIFY! Viral Boost Chip Activate!**  
  
"Now BlackWarGrowlmon! Finish him off! ATOMIC…"  
  
"…DESTROYER!"  
  
Infermon was somehow able to dodge again, going back toward his tamer. I jumped out of the way too. Azulongmon was still unconscious. The sovereign burst into data. I made a hasty decision.  
  
"BlackWarGrowlmon! Load Azulongmon's data. Hurry!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
BlackWarGrowlmon rushed over to do as I asked. I looked over to the girl, only to find a black portal swiftly closing. Seconds later BlackWarGrowlmon was just finishing his data absorption when, from behind me…  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?!"  
  
I spun to find the complete set of Japanese Digidestined. Apparently Gennai had been busy.  
  
"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"  
  
"Yeah, right, you bastard!"  
  
"But I didn…"  
  
Mimi, the speaker from earlier, didn't let me finish.  
  
"Palmon!"  
  
**Digivolution_  
  
Palmon Warp Digivolve to… Rosemon!**  
  
This was like a trigger. In moments BlackWarGrowlmon and I were standing in front of Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode, Vikemon, Valkyrimon, HerculesKabuterimon, Preciomon, and Phoenixmon.  
  
_What's with them? Oh…  
  
"Now BlackWarGrowlmon! Finish him off!"  
  
"BlackWarGrowlmon! Load Azulongmon's data. Hurry!"  
  
So, with the canyon walls restricting sight, only letting them hear us…  
  
Oh, crap.  
  
*BlackWarGrowlmon, I don't want to fight them, but we're going to have to defend ourselves…*  
  
*I understand Takato. Let's show them what Tamers can do!*  
  
*Thanks boy*_  
  
Before they could get an attack off, I spun and activated the C-Ark, enabling our mega form.  
  
**Biomerge   
Digivolution_  
  
BlackWarGrowlmon Biomerge to… ChaosGallantmon!**  
  
I didn't wait for the smoke from the digivolution to clear. They weren't going to listen to me. No one ever does. I struck.  
  
"DEMON'S DISASTER!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Finally back at the beginning of the chapter…~  
  
_How did I get myself into this?  
  
Oh, right. Silly me._  
  
"CRIMSON FLAME!"  
  
I rolled back to my feet and jumped into the air.  
  
"GRANI!"  
  
I landed on Grani's back and turned to face _them_.  
  
"YOU PEOPLE ARE SEIOUSLY PISSING ME OFF!"  
  
Then I flew directly into the seven mega-level digimon, determined to win this fight. I was _not_ going to be deleted. Not today. 


	5. The Fight of the Century

Chapter 4 - Fight of the Century  
  
_*Are you sure we should be doing this, Takato?*  
  
*Yes. They aren't giving us much choice, Grani. We aren't going to delete them, just force them back to rookie.*  
  
*Are you sure we can? That is _Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode_ out there.*  
  
*We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Get ready to fight.*_  
  
As we charged in I grinned maliciously behind my facemask.  
  
_This is gonna be fun._  
  
I sprung off Grani, heading towards a smirking Rosemon.  
  
"ROSE SPEAR!"  
  
She paled noticeably as the data-type attack bounced off of my armor, doing no harm at all. I quickly used my lance to swat her one hundred feet down hitting the floor of the canyon with a crash, I landing lightly beside her.  
  
_*Grani, see what you can do to keep Phoenixmon, HerculesKabuterimon and Valkyrimon busy, but stay away from Imperialdramon.*  
  
*Understood.*_  
  
Then I was flung roughly into the wall and was forced to get up quickly to avoid the "SHAKING PULSE!" emitted by Preciomon. Fortunately it also threw Imperialdramon off balance, forcing him, temporarily, to take to the air. I rushed towards the Walrus like digimon.  
  
"ARTIC BLIZZARD!"  
  
"JUDECCA PRISON!"  
  
My attack, now powered by Azulongmon's data, easily overpowered my opponent's attack and smashed into him, causing him to land on the fallen Rosemon, who dedigivolved. Vikemon was slowly getting up as I got to him, still running in that direction from my previous attack.  
  
"VIKING AXE!"  
  
I executed a full-blown moon jump, landing on the canyon wall. I ricocheted off the wall towards the now standing Vikemon. I lightly bounced off the ground behind him and, swinging Gram in an uppercut motion, following with a swift kick to the butt, knocked Vikemon for a loop. When Vikemon crashed into Preciomon's head it left them a little dazed, and eliminated Vikemon from the battle.  
  
On a noise I spun quickly, throwing up my shield to block the sword blow coming in from Imperialdramon. As we struggled for position, I narrowed my eyes. I glanced quickly behind me, checking to find that I was right. Preciomon was getting back up.  
  
"DEMON'S DISASTER!"  
  
The attack took Imperialdramon by surprise, as it seemed to miss wildly.  
  
Then the hail of boulders crashed down on him, leaving him down, but not out.  
  
Then I grinned.  
  
_Two for the price of one.  
  
*Grani, how're you doing?*  
  
*I could be better, but I'm holding.*  
  
*Grani, let HerculesKabuterimon through.*_  
  
Grani did as told, thankful for the reprieve, as now he had only to dodge and coral two megas. I glanced at him, he seemed a bit bruised, but otherwise okay, his speed worked to his advantage.  
  
I stalked towards Preciomon, pretending I was unaware that HerculesKabuterimon was closing behind me. I gradually picked up the pace to keep him behind me, waiting for my cue.  
  
"MEGA ELECTROSHOCKER!"  
  
_Ah, there it is._  
  
I quickly back-flipped over both attack and digimon allowing the attack to hit Preciomon, making him twitch wildly.  
  
"JUDECCA PRISON!"  
  
The attack launched out of Gorgon striking the enormous insect directly in the back, launching yet another digimon into the abused Preciomon. They both twitched on the ground for several seconds before reverting to their rookie forms.  
  
I heard a crash behind me and spun thinking Imperialdramon had escaped his temporary prison, but instead saw a broken blue and gold form hit the ground.  
  
_Grani?  
  
*Grani?*  
  
*…*_  
  
"GRANIIII!!!"  
  
I dashed forward towards Phoenixmon who was in my way. A small piece of my brain knew that Valkyrimon was going to help Imperialdramon, but I didn't really care. I didn't care as Gram punctured Phoenixmon's neck, turning her to Yokomon. All I saw was Grani. All I saw was another friend taken down because I let my anger get the best of me.   
"Grani…"  
  
_*Do not be saddened Takato. All things must end.*  
  
*But why now? I don't want to lose another friend!*  
  
*Take my data. Then I'll always be there when you need me.*  
  
*Are you sure?*  
  
*Yes. You are exhausted, Takato. You need strength. Take mine. You can't win without it.*  
  
*Goodbye, Grani.*  
  
*Goodbye, Tamer… Takato… Friend*_  
  
As I loaded his data, I realized Grani was right. He was still with me. He always would be. But this was not the time for such thoughts. This was not the time for sadness and reflection. This was the time for anger. But not like the anger from before, anger that fogs the mind. This was the time for a cold anger that subdues all other emotions. This was the time for revenge. As I finished loading the data an unfamiliar sensation came over me. It felt almost like digivolving, but not quite. I didn't care. I knew it offered more power, so I took it. The power seemed to explode out of me, causing a thick curtain of dust to form.  
  
**ChaosGallantmon Mode Change to… ChaosGallantmon: Chaos Mode!**  
  
I heard Kari and Yolie urging Valkyrimon in after me. I felt a sword form in my right hand, and with it the knowledge of what I could do with it. I could feel Valkyrimon's presence in the dust behind me. I spun, standing as I went, lifting on my wings, cutting off her attack.  
  
"LIGHTNING…"  
  
"EXECUTION BLADE!"  
  
The attack not only forced her to break apart into two rookies, but shot them back out of the dust cloud. I heard Kari and Yolie once more, this time calling out in concern. I waited for the dust to settle, as I knew Imperialdramon would. My wings beat slowly keeping me a few feet off the ground. When the dust settled I heard their collective gasps. I could feel their eyes on me.  
  
From beneath the blue and gold helm I looked down and saw sapphire armor with gold and black highlights, down to pure black gauntlets. In the center of my chest was a black jewel with a gold hazard sign on it. My right hand held large double bladed sword, the blades were not so much black as they were absent of any and all light, seeming to suck it from the air around. On my left gauntlet there was, in red, the symbol of the catalyst on both sides, and to my surprise, I could feel the presence of the C-Ark there. I was held off the ground by ten wings of the purest ebony. I finished examining myself and spoke, my voice cold in my fury.  
  
"You have deleted Grani, my partner and friend. For this I should rip you all into a thousand pieces…"  
  
"You hypocrite! You deleted Azul…"  
  
"Azulongmon's deletion by BlackWarGrowlmon was an accident. Unfortunate, yes, but still an accident."  
  
I focused my attention back on my opponent.  
  
"Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode, prepare yourself for battle."  
  
Imperialdramon readied himself for attack, but I waited. I was the executioner. I had all the time in the world.  
  
"OMEGA SWORD!"  
  
"EXECUTION BLADE!"  
  
Our swords came together with a crash that shook the surrounding area. We stood there, as before, locked in place, each looking for a hole, a weakness. Then, suddenly, we both jumped back and flew towards each other, swinging blow after blow after blow when we reached each other. We swung tirelessly, each blow blocked and countered, neither one of us gaining an edge. I could here the Digidestined urging Imperialdramon on.  
  
Then, the unthinkable happened. Caught up in the battle with Imperialdramon, I didn't see T.K. pull out a digicore.  
  
**Digivolution_  
  
Patamon Warp Digivolve to… Seraphimon!**  
  
"TESTAMENT!"  
  
The attack brought me to my knees. I struggled to keep Imperialdramon's sword from cutting me in two.  
  
_ChaosGallantmon: Chaos Mode isn't even enough. Why do I bother?_  
  
I looked up to see Seraphimon hovering over Imperialdramon's shoulder. I could feel the power draining from my limbs. I looked down with in my sphere and saw my good luck charm, and remembered.  
  
_That's why I care. That's why I'm doing this. I **cannot** lose this fight. I **cannot** be deleted!_  
  
"I… CAN'T… **LOSE!!!**"  
  
My acknowledgement of my reason for winning sent a fresh burst of energy surging through my system. I threw Imperialdramon off of me and pointed my left hand at Seraphimon.  
  
"ETERNAL PENANCE!"  
  
Deep black energy began to pour in around Seraphimon, encasing him in a black sphere. The sphere contracted, blowing apart the excess data that made Seraphimon a mega. I released the sphere when Seraphimon had safely become Tokomon. I looked towards Imperialdramon, who seemed slightly dazed and more than a little tired.  
  
"Shall we continue where we left off?"  
  
Imperialdramon nodded grimly and we again made mad rushes toward each other. Another flurry of blows rang through the canyon before things became deathly silent. Imperialdramon stood with sword raised, as I kneeled, facing away from him, sword extended after a vicious blow. Time seemed to stand still for a minute, then Imperialdramon's body slowly separated at the waist, reverting him completely back to his four rookies.  
  
I watched the Digidestined retrieve their fallen digimon. Convinced that no one was in any shape to fight me, I disengaged the biomerge, coming back to being two, myself and Bla…  
  
_What the hell?_  
  
BlackGuilmon had become… Guilmon? Then I remembered.  
  
_"Only loading the data of very good digimon would shift him back."  
  
So that's it… Azulongmon's data._  
  
"Takatomon? What's wrong Takatomon?"  
  
I smiled down at my red pal.  
  
"Nothing's wrong right now boy. I'm just glad to see you red again."  
  
Guilmon blinked, then looked at himself, and then tackled me.  
  
"Yay! Guilmon is red again. Though I do like being other colors…"  
  
"You may be black again soon, buddy. We can't keep Azulongmon's data. We're going to Primary Village again."  
  
"Right Takatomon!"  
  
"Thanks boy. You're a real friend."  
  
Our touching moment was interrupted. Rather rudely I thought, given the trouncing I had just handed them.  
  
"Why are you going to Primary Village Takato?"  
  
Had this come from anyone other than Tai, I would have told them to take their question and shove it; but this was my _hero_ talking here.  
  
"Why are you listening now? Did I knock some sense into you?"  
  
Tai grinned a little.  
  
_That's a good sign, I hope…_  
  
"Maybe a little."  
  
Then his face turned a little more serious.  
  
"But since you didn't delete our partners when you had every chance, I'm going to hear you out."  
  
"Thanks, Tai. But we'd better talk as we walk. It's a long way to primary village."  
  
He nodded, and picked up Agumon, turning to follow me. The other Digidestined followed suit. The silence was rather uncomfortable as we started. I wasn't sure where to begin. Then Guilmon spoke up.  
  
"Takato, can we eat now?"  
  
"When we get there, boy."  
  
He sighed and nodded. Then, the tension broken I opened my mouth and began to speak.  
  
"I guess the best way to explain myself is to tell you who I am and the things that have happened to me…" 


	6. The More Things Change the More they Sta...

Chapter 5 - The More Things Change, the More they Stay the Same  
  
"…and then you guys came charging over the ridge."  
  
I glanced back at them. They looked a little stupefied. Of course, they'd been that way since I'd covered the T.V. show, and shown them my cards of the Digidestined to prove it. Then Cody seemed to shake himself out of it.  
  
"So you're going to try to make Azulongmon back into an egg again?"  
  
"That's the plan, anyway. He might evolve differently though."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
This came from Izzy, who had been quiet during my entire story.  
  
"Eh, Why?"  
  
"Azulongmon told me once that there absolutely _have_ to be digital sovereigns. So they are therefore _required_ to maintain the mega level. When you release his data, Azulongmon will probably reform into mega form almost instantly."  
  
"Oh, that's good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~A week later~  
  
Izzy was right, as always. Azulongmon came back as an egg, and three seconds later he was back to his mega self again. He confirmed the Infermon and that he had sent me a cry for help. The Digidestined immediately apologized, especially Mimi, who was as pink as her hair from embarrassment. Guilmon had stayed red, much to my surprise, but apparently Grani's data was holding him there. Currently I was in my room at Ken's place, packing. I gathered up my money, about two thousand in cash, which I had made, ironically enough, working in a bakery.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?"  
  
"Yes Ken, I'll be fine, I'm going home, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, going home to fight another Tamer."  
  
"If she's there, Ken, if she's there. And if things get hairy enough there's always the other Tamers."  
  
"By everything you've said, they aren't going to care much for you."  
  
"Perhaps not, but I've got to find out on my own."  
  
He nodded. A need to do something alone was something he understood.  
  
"Besides, if they don't like me and I need help, I'll email you, Azulongmon did set up that special message board…"  
  
Ken smiled.  
  
"Right."  
  
"See ya, Ken."  
  
"You will come back to visit right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
I handed him a green card. Azulongmon had explained how to use the green cards to cross between quadrants, if there was a green card there to target. I just hoped that the green card I had placed in my house still existed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed and looked at the card in my hand. It looked almost identical to a blue card but was a shimmering greenish-white instead. Yamaki had said that it was found in the ruins of Takato's house. But it did nothing that anyone could tell, so they let me keep it. A souvenir of a dead man. A way to remember Takato, like Rika and those goggles she always kept attached to her waist. She hit anyone who asked about them.  
  
_Well, hitting people is normal for Rika anyway._  
  
I walked home after school, gazing at the card like I always did. It had something to do with Takato, I knew it. I just couldn't figure out what it had to do with him. Then I crossed into West Shinjuku Park, and looked at the memorial for a while. Then as I exited, the green card in my hand glowed, and a digital field appeared out of nowhere.  
  
_What a day for Terriermon to be with Suzie…_  
  
Then, in the center where I was waiting, hoping whatever was coming through was friendly, formed a portal. Out of it came… a boy?  
  
The boy was about my age, had somewhat unruly black hair, and gray eyes. He was wearing a light, black, long-sleeved sweatshirt with a hood, and some jeans. He had on a black belt, which had some card holders like Rika's attached, and was carrying a suitcase in his left hand which was covered by a black, fingerless glove that had the Catalyst's symbol on it.  
  
Then, to my surprise a small red ball hopped out of the hood, landing on the boy's shoulder.  
  
_A digimon! But this guy doesn't have a D-Ark!_  
  
Then it spoke.  
  
"Are we home yet?"  
  
"Not sure Jyarimon, but we'll find out once the fog clears."  
  
"Okay Takatomon!"  
  
_Takatomon!? As in… Takato?_  
  
I did the only thing that seemed appropriate under the circumstances.   
  
I fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the sound of a thump, I spun around and looked through the clearing fog to see… Henry? I sweat-dropped at seeing his figure laying there on the ground.  
  
_Well, he took that well. All things considered, anyway._  
  
I also noted that he was carrying my green card. I left it where it had fallen.  
  
_Maybe if I leave, he'll think he was hallucinating. I don't think I'm ready for this.  
  
*Takatomon! Leomon, Jeri, and Terriermon are coming.*  
  
*Oh, boy. Let's Go! Which way is safe Jyarimon?*  
  
*Towards school.*  
  
*Great…*_  
  
We took off running towards school.  
  
_I might as well get checked in while I'm here…_  
  
For my little side trip here, like the overprotective father he had become, Azulongmon had worked with Zhuqiamon and a Datamon to keep me enrolled in my last month of high school under a new identity. Peachy. Grey contacts, black hair dye, and my lack of goggles would be all that stood in the way of the others recognizing me. At least it made sense. The girl _was_ about my age, so it made sense that she might be enrolled in school, and, knowing my luck, the same school I went to.  
  
I hid my suitcase outside, strolled into the main office, and spoke to the secretary.  
  
"Hello, My name is Taisushiro Kamotozumi. I'll be starting here on Monday."  
  
Yep, that's my new name. Catchy, huh?  
  
"Oh, hello Mr. Kamotozumi, we have your things ready here. You should go find your locker and find your homeroom teacher. Since school just got out she should be here."  
  
"Right, thanks!"  
  
I walked out of the office. I found my locker quite easily, to my astonishment, and seemed to have no luck finding my homeroom, which I expected.  
  
_Ah, there it is. Why do I have a feeling of impending doom?_  
  
I swallowed nervously, reached out, and opened the door. The only visible sign of my grief was a slight widening of my eyes, and I swore I was sweating bullets. Inside though, I was screaming and crying like a baby. I looked full into the figure of a slightly older looking Ms. Asagi. I should have backed out quietly and tried to make a run for it. But I didn't. I became a sudden idiot and spoke.  
  
"H-Hello…"  
  
She looked at up at me from where she was grading papers.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"My name is Ta…Taisushiro Kamotozumi. I start here Monday."  
  
"Oh, so you're the new student! I'm Ms. Asaji, your homeroom teacher. I'm glad you're here. I have an aptitude test I want you to take to see exactly what you're capable of. I would have given it to you Monday, but since you're here now…"  
  
"Right. Thanks."  
  
_I've gotten a test from Ms. Asaji of all people, and I'm not technically a student here yet! So, why hasn't the feeling of doom gone away?_  
  
Then I heard a familiar, cold, hard voice behind me.  
  
"I'm here for my detention Ms. Asaji. Hey, who's the twerp?"  
  
My eyes narrowing I spun, and found out why the sense of doom hadn't dissipated with the test. I was looking full into the face of Rika Nonaka.  
  
"WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"  
  
My eyes widened, I took a step back and tripped over my own feet, arms flailing wildly, flinging various pages of the test everywhere, and screamed like a schoolgirl as I landed on my butt.  
  
"Owwwww."  
  
I could hear Ms. Asaji sigh.  
  
"Taisushiro, meet Rika Nonaka. The first thing you can do Rika, is help Taisushiro here gather up his testing materials. He starts Monday."  
  
I slowly got to my feet and joined Rika in picking up the scattered test. I extended my hand.  
  
"Call me Tai."  
  
She narrowed her eyes and growled at me. I gulped and took my hand back.  
  
_Same old Rika… I hope she gets along with the others better than this…_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed. I always sighed at the sight of Shinjuku Park these days. Ever since Megidramon, I've always felt horrible here. I shook it off and brightened up. I was going to meet Henry! I skipped up the steps to the clearing and saw Henry on the ground…  
  
"Henry!"  
  
Terriermon and I shouted and ran at the same time, each of us reaching his side. Henry sat up groggily.  
  
"Jeri? Terriermon?"  
  
"What happened to ya, Henry? Was it a digimon? I can take him!"  
  
Henry blinked, then his face paled and he started babbling.  
  
"Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta…"  
  
"Snap out of it Henry. What happened to you?"  
  
"Takato…"  
  
"What?"  
  
What did Takato have to do with this?  
  
"What about him, Henry? His ghost come up out the big rock in there and say boo, or somethin'?"  
  
"Terriermon… It's called a memorial."  
  
"Momentai, Henry, momentai."  
  
"Terriermon! Henry! Just tell me what happened."  
  
"I was walking out of Guilmon's shed when the green card glowed, and a digital field appeared with me in the center, and this green portal appeared. Then this guy hopped out with a Jyarimon, and it called him Takatomon. He must have dyed his hair or something, because it was black, but it was him! I'm sure of it!"  
  
"Henry… Are you sure you just haven't eaten too much of that slop Guilmon wouldn't eat at school? You're acting a little crazy."  
  
"I think Terriermon's right, Henry. With these strange attacks you've been under a lot of stress, we all wish Takato was still with us."  
  
It had started innocently enough. A Goblimon and a Keramon had been running amok in downtown Shinjuku. Henry had gotten a call from Yamaki, who asked him to look into it, effectively ruining our date. Since, the attacks had been getting stronger and stronger, and it was now really obvious we were fighting other Tamers.  
  
"Maybe you're right, Jeri. Green portal. Heh. It _does_ sound like a science-fiction movie."  
  
"Great! Now are we still on for our date?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Our date wasn't as much fun as it usually was. I think Henry was still thinking about what he saw in the park. We were sitting on a bench back at the park when Leomon lumbered out of the woods.  
  
"We've got a problem…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The test wouldn't have been pleasant under any circumstances, but having to do it with Rika staring daggers into the back of my neck? That was so much worse it wasn't even funny. I was about four o'clock when I exited school, and got my things. I checked into a cheap motel and unpacked. Then Jyarimon and I decided to go to a store to get something to eat. As we left I saw a black-haired, green-eyed girl with a Keramon walk by.  
  
_Keramon! That's Infermon's rookie form!_  
  
I followed at a discrete distance and hid.  
  
"Keramon, do your worst."  
  
"Of course, Mistress Delia."  
  
**Digivolution_  
  
Keramon Warp Digivolve to… Armageddemon!**  
  
Armageddemon roared and started rampaging down the street. I noted with some surprise that Leomon was hopping away over the rooftops. It didn't take long for him to come back. Or I should say it wasn't long before _Saber_Leomon came back, MegaGargomon close behind.  
  
_Wow. Jeri Biomerged without me making her, maybe I won't have to do anything._  
  
This, of course, turned out to be a false assumption. Henry and Jeri may have had two to one odds, but Armageddemon had type advantage and an active tamer.  
  
_*Jyarimon…*  
  
*Right Taimon!*_  
  
Well, even if he wasn't broken of the mon part of the name, at least he was calling me Tai.  
  
**Biomerge  
Digivolution_  
  
Jyarimon biomerge to… ChaosGallantmon!**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I grinned behind my faceplate. Even if the circumstances were grim, it was a thrill to be MegaGargomon again.  
  
"MEGA BARRAGE!"  
  
Voice: **DIGI-MODIFY! Hyper Speed Activate!**  
  
Wha? This is a mega! It shouldn't be possible for it to have a Tamer!  
  
Then it roared, a chilling, feral sound.  
  
_Sounds like Megidramon… Wait! Megidramon was a mega without biomerging! I guess it is possible…_  
  
Then, I felt something crash into me from behind. Armageddemon's tail.   
"TWIN FANG!"  
  
SaberLeomon crashed into Armageddemon from the side, forcing it away from me.  
  
"ULTIMATE FLARE!"  
  
The attack hit Jeri head on and flung her into the building behind her. She struggled to stand back up.  
  
"Jeri! GAGRO MISSLE!"  
  
Voice: **DIGI-MODIFY! Taomon's Talisman Spell Activate!**  
  
Nuts…  
  
The barrier didn't deflect all of the attack, but it weakened the explosion enough that Armageddemon's strength was able to easily withstand it with no damage done.  
  
Voice: **DIGI-MODIFY! Power Activate!**  
  
"BLACK RAIN!"  
  
_Armageddemon's type advantage is really helping it…_  
  
Armageddemon's Attack knocked me back before I fell over. While not out of the fight by any means, it would be awhile before I could get back to my feet, given I'm basically a turtle in all this armor.  
  
Armageddemon reared back and fired at Jeri.  
  
"ULTIMATE FLARE!"  
  
There was a huge explosion as it hit.  
  
"Jerrrrriiiii!"  
  
Then, a strange, hauntingly familiar voice drifted out of the smoke.  
  
"Nice try, but I'm afraid you'll have to try again."  
  
When the smoke cleared there was a black knight kneeling in front of SaberLeomon with a raised shield. Armageddemon did not look amused. The knight spoke again, holding its right hand behind its cape.  
  
"What's the matter, Armageddemon? Too afraid to attack when you don't have type advantage? Like when you took on Azulongmon?"  
  
Armageddemon snarled.  
  
"I don't have to answer to you!"  
  
"No, you don't, but on the other hand…"  
  
And with this it brought out its right hand from beneath the cape.  
  
"You do have to answer to her…"  
  
The hand opened to reveal an unconscious black-haired girl.  
  
"Mistress Delia, I believe you refer to her. Retreat, and she will not be harmed."  
  
The Armageddemon did as asked and retreated a short ways. The knight tossed the girl to Armageddemon.  
  
"Leave or face my wrath."  
  
After the Armageddemon left, the knight turned and lifted the feline digimon. He then handed her to me, and turned to leave.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He seemed to hesitate a little before answering.  
  
"I am ChaosGallantmon. I serve Azulongmon. The girl and her Armageddemon, then an Infermon, fought against, and almost deleted Azulongmon before I intervened. I have tracked her here, to the southern quadrant. Goodbye, Henry Wong. We will meet again."  
  
Then, he turned and left, going over the rooftops. I would have followed, but I was too slow, and I had Jeri to worry about. 


	7. School Daze

Chapter 6 - School Daze  
  
_I hope Jeri's all right.  
_   
I glanced over at Jyarimon, who, as always was mumbling in his sleep.  
  
"Takatomon digivolve to… Taimon…"  
  
_Well, I guess that explains why he adapted to my new name so fast…_  
  
My mind drifted back to the battle. Fighting alongside Henry and Jeri had felt _right_ somehow, in a way I'd never dreamed of. When MegaGargomon had asked who I was I had almost caved.  
  
_This is so stupid! Why am I afraid of my friends?  
_   
But I knew the answer. I was afraid. Afraid of being rejected again.  
  
_But in that battle there… it's useless, I'm going to sleep. I just hope I survive tomorrow.  
_   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hate Mondays. This one will be worse than usual, I'm sure of it. I'll probably have to punch out that new guy to get him off me. On top of it, Henry called last night, and I missed a battle!  
  
_Ohhhh… Some days I really hate my life.  
_   
I finish putting my hair in its regular spiky ponytail, and start to walk out the door.  
  
_Feels like I'm missing something… Oh, his goggles.  
_   
It's kind of funny, that even after four years they're still his goggles, not mine. But, then, I still don't think he's dead.  
  
_But I've never forgotten them before, am I getting over him?  
_   
I didn't like that thought. He entrusted me with them. They were his most sacred possession. It felt kind of like leaving them on the table would be as wrong as leaving them in the digital world.  
  
_Where are you Goggles?  
_   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stood outside the door to class, waiting for Ms. Asaji to open it and introduce me. Jyarimon said that he smelled Henry and Jeri in addition to Rika in there. And if Henry recognized me from Friday, I was probably in big trouble.  
  
Then the door opened, and Ms. Asaji beckoned for me to come inside.  
  
"Class, this is Taisushiro Kamotozumi. He will be your new classmate from now until the end of the year. Please, all of you, try to get along with him."  
  
As she said that last bit she glanced at Rika, who snorted.  
  
"Now, you can sit… ah, right there, next to Henry. Henry. Henry!"  
  
Henry was just staring at me, bug-eyed, and a little pale.  
  
_Not good. Even if he doesn't know it's me, he still remembers the park._  
  
Jeri hit Henry on the arm and he started, looking at Ms. Asaji questioningly. Ms Asaji looked like she could steam vegetables just by placing them in a bag on her head. He cautiously raised his hand at a prompt from Jeri.  
  
"Henry…"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Just go sit down Tai…"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Asaji."  
  
The rest of class was… well, let's not get into that. Suffice to say that next to Henry (Jeri was on his other side) placed me _directly_ in front of Rika. Henry kept giving me weird looks, and Rika kept trying to stare holes in my head. Not pleasant in the least. Then, eventually we got out of there, and with the exception of various classes I had with them, things were going okay, and I was beginning to believe I would make it trough the day without cracking under the pressure.  
  
Then, of course, came lunch.  
  
Jeri, being the nice girl she is, invited me over to their table for lunch. Henry was still a little wild eyed at me, and Rika just 'humphed', which told me I was okay as long as I didn't say anything directly to her. Things were a little uncomfortable, but I stayed quiet and nothing too bad happened. Then Jyarimon, quiet in my hood spoke up, using our link, as he was used to doing in public places.  
  
_*Takatomon, I smell Keramon!*  
  
*Where?*  
  
*Over to our right.*_  
  
Trying to make it look casual, I shifted my gaze to the right. There, outside, under the shade of a tree, was that girl, Delia. I couldn't see Keramon, but there were three other people with her, another girl and two boys.  
  
_Wonder who they are?  
_   
I sighed, hoped they wouldn't try anything while school was in session, and redirected my attention back to the conversation at our table.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! I got am e-mail from Kazu and Kenta! They're coming in tomorrow!"  
  
At this, I started to mimic Henry. The blood ran out of my face and my eyes widened. But I did add something to the act though. Specifically, I added the part where my sandwich tried to go down the wrong tube, and the crazy dance and odd noises I made while trying to get it out. While my outburst was amusing to the others, there was a reason behind it. While certainly not the brightest bulbs in the box, Kazu and Kenta _did_ know me inside and out. That meant hanging around them would definitely be a bad idea. Fortunately, being a new kid at school, I wouldn't be invited to this little get together. I just had to avoid them for however long they were here, which would probably be easy, Kazu and Kenta weren't likely to set foot on school grounds while on vacation. We got up from lunch and began to go back inside. I trailed behind the others, lost in thought. A little about Kazu and Kenta, a little about Delia and the others with her, but in any event my mind and eyes wandered, and just like they used to before, whenever I lost concentration, my mind, and eyes, settled on Rika. To my mind's eye she had only become more beautiful in the years since I had left, puberty having a lot to do with that I'm sure. Anyway, my eyes were wandering over her figure when they hit her belt and saw… my goggles?  
  
_I'm surprised she kept them at all! I didn't think she'd wear them… or keep them that clean…  
_   
And of course as mind wandered yet again, something happened. I tripped over my own feet again and fell face down. Upon hitting the ground, my good luck charm sailed off my neck and landed face down in front of Rika, who promptly went to pick it up, probably wondering what it was.  
  
_Panic time!!!! If she sees that…  
_   
I didn't stop to think about the outcome. I bolted forward shoving the others out of my way, and snatched it out of Rika's hands before she could turn it over.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
_Whew, that was close._  
  
I heard a sharp popping sound behind me. I turned to see Rika cracking her knuckles and pushing up her sleeves. I gulped and ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I winced as I helped Tai up. Rika had certainly done a number on him.  
  
_I wonder what about that thing on his neck made him so panicky?  
_   
"Henry? Can you help me find my contacts? One fell out when Rika hit me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Good thing we both had an off period next. It took us the better part of a half hour, but I found it.  
  
"Hey! Found it!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
As I handed it to him I noted that it was a colored contact, and that he had his hand over his eye.  
  
"I'm going to go put this in."  
  
"Right…"  
  
_I wonder what his natural eye color is?_  
  
I walked into the bathroom behind him, and spotted him down at the end of the row.  
  
"Aww, nuts, dropped it."  
  
"I'll get it!"  
  
A small red ball dropped out of his hood and glowed slightly, growing into a red Patamon-like digimon who grabbed the contact and jumped up onto the sink.  
  
"Here you go!"  
  
"Thanks Gigimon."  
  
As he lifted it up to put it in, I looked in the mirror, and saw the reflection of one gray eye and one _red-brown_ eye.  
  
I had the mental equivalent of a heart attack.  
  
"You-you-you-you…"  
  
"Uh, Henry? I can explain…"  
  
"YOU IDIOT! YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER IMBICILE! I'M-I'M-I'M-I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
  
Takato, Tai, whoever he was, just stood there shocked. I grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. I held him for a second, and then I looked in his eyes. I saw fear. I also saw him start to tear up. I let him go, and then I dropped to the floor, tearing up myself.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You hated me Henry. You all did. So I did as Jeri asked. I left."  
  
"You could have come back you know. I was just a momentary outburst."  
  
"Don't forget that it was also part of D-Reaper's plan. Besides, come back to _what_? Social Services? Don't forget Henry, my parents died that day."  
  
Now that shocked me.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Gigimon, dedigivolve."  
  
He put the fresh-level Jyarimon in his hood and redirected his attention back to me.  
  
"Look, after this, I don't think I can face the others right now. I'm going to take the rest of the day off. Want to come?"  
  
I smiled weakly.  
  
"I've never ditched before in my life."  
  
He smiled back and held out his hand, helping me off the floor.  
  
"Well, now's a good time to start. Besides, you've got a good excuse."  
  
I arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. You _do_ want to know what happened to me right?"  
  
"I suppose so, but couldn't we wait for after school for Jeri and Rika? I'm sure they'd like to know."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. Look, Henry, I can barely face you, and it's been four years. I can't face all of you at once. I just can't. To many years, too many differences."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I guess it would be kind of hard. I mean, _I'm_ having trouble with it, and I'm on the other side of the table. Just one thing, though."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Was the beating you got from Rika worth it?"  
  
He paled noticeably.  
  
"Henry, the beating I got from taking it from her is _nothing_ compared to the beating I would have received had she seen it."  
  
_What could scare him so much about Rika seeing… whatever it is?  
_   
"Can I see it?"  
  
"Only if you swear on whatever is most holy to you that you won't tell _anyone_, even if they _do_ find out who I am."  
  
_Okay, now I've got to see it.  
_   
"Sure, mostly because I've just got to see what could scare you that badly."  
  
"Suit yourself… If she finds out about it, she'll kill you for knowing about it…"  
  
"I'll take that risk."  
  
He pulled it out.  
  
"Whoa. You weren't kidding. How did you manage to get this, Takato? And live?"  
  
He put it away.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I grumbled under my breath.  
  
_Stupid baby. What the **HELL** was his problem anyway? I was just going to pick it up and give it back to him. But, noooo, he had to have a spaz attack about it._  
  
I sighed. I was expecting to get a call down to the principle's office any second. It never came.  
  
_Well, you have to give him a little credit, not just running to a teacher after that._  
  
Eventually the bell rang. I was glad to get out. Jeri had been glaring at me all day because Henry had stayed behind to help the new kid up, and then never showed back up for class.  
  
"Rika."  
  
"Renamon."  
  
"I saw Henry leave school early today. What happened?"  
  
"Huh? He left?"  
  
"Yes, he followed a dark haired kid out of the school. They dropped by an extremely run down motel."  
  
"Odd. It's not like Henry to just run out during the day. Maybe I should go see what's up."  
  
"What's up with who?"  
  
I turned to see Jeri walking towards us.  
  
"It seems Renamon saw Brainiac and Dweeb-boy ditching today, they went to some motel."  
  
"A motel? Why would Henry and Tai go there?"  
  
"Don't know, but I'm going to find out."  
  
"I'm coming too!"  
  
I sighed. I would be a long day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Henry was taking things in stride, or, at least he took me living in a T.V. show better than the Digidestined took finding out they were one.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door, and a muffled, high-pitched voice outside the door.  
  
"Henry! I know you're in there! Let me in!"  
  
Then there were slight sounds of struggle, and the door was banged in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was mad. I was beyond mad. The stupid clerk said that Henry and Tai had been there, then Tai, who had been there a few days, had promptly checked out. They could be anywhere. They were soooo getting it tomorrow.  
  
I glanced over at Jeri. While not as mad as I was, she was still pretty ticked. I said goodbye and went home, while Jeri muttered something about going home and waiting for her boyfriend to call.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was really cool that Henry had his own place. Even better, he was going to let me stay there! Actually, Henry had took one look at the motel and told me to pack. Couldn't blame him. It _was_ really bad. Then Terriermon burst into the room. The small digimon took one look at me and dropped like a sack of flour, attempting the old stuffed animal trick.  
  
"It's not going to work, Terriermon."  
  
"It's all right Terriermon. I was right, that's all."  
  
Terriermon got up. I was smirking at him, very amused at the situation. We had agreed to tell Terriermon, since he did live with Henry and would figure it out fast, after all.  
  
"Right about what, Henry?"  
  
Henry smirked too. He was going to enjoy this as much as I was.  
  
"Terriermon! Be more polite to our new roommate and old friend."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He still didn't get it. I struggled to contain my laughter.  
  
"TERRIERMON!"  
  
The small rabbit-like creature was knocked over by a much larger red dinosaur.  
  
"Gu-Guilmon?"  
  
"Yay! Now I can play!"  
  
"Who? What? Where? Why?"  
  
And then he looked at me, his eyes widened, and he passed out. 


	8. Running and Hiding

Chapter 7 - Running and Hiding   
Henry cursed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I've got to go, Takato."  
  
"Oh? Why?"  
  
"Since these 'evil' Tamers showed up, we've taken to patrolling the streets."  
  
"Ah, want me to come with?"  
  
"No, Jeri and I go together, you could go tomorrow though."  
  
"Let me guess, on the alternate days Rika goes out alone."  
  
"Yeah, she wanted it that way, and since everyone else moved, there's no one else to go with her. There's no way I'm letting Suzie out there."  
  
"Henrrrry! Are you ready to go yet?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Coming Terriermon. See you later, Takato."  
  
"Bye Henry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Henry Wong!"  
  
I had barely reached our usual meeting spot, only about five minutes late, and she was yelling at me. All was obviously not right in my girlfriend's world.  
  
_Why is she angry? What did, or didn't, I do this time?_  
  
"Where the _hell_ have you been all day? I've been worried sick about you!"  
  
_She must really be pissed off. Jeri rarely curses._  
  
I backed up slowly, wanting to put a little more space between us.  
  
"J…Jeri, I can explain…"  
  
"Then start talking."  
  
Terriermon decided to make his presence known then.  
  
"Well, Jeri, it's like this. You see… OW! Henry! What was that for?"  
  
"Shut it, Terriermon! We discussed this! Jeri, you know Tai, right…"  
  
"Renamon said she saw you leave school earlier with him."  
  
"Well, we dropped by the motel he was staying in and, well…"  
  
I drifted off, trying to figure out what to say.  
  
"It's a dump Henry, Renamon followed you, but when Rika and I got there, you were both gone."  
  
"Right. Well, anyway, I've been helping him move into my place all day."  
  
Jeri lost her stony, angry look now and smiled at me.  
  
"You're so sweet Henry!"  
  
_Whew. Disaster averted._  
  
Then, her face contorted to a frown again.  
  
"Did you tell him about the digimon?"  
  
"Yeah… he thought it was cool, so there's no real problem there."  
  
"Well, at least we won't have to hide from him."  
  
"Yeah. Say, how long are Kazu and Kenta staying anyways?"  
  
"About a week. Kazu's e-mail was so funny…"  
  
_Well, It could have been worse…_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a couple of hours after Henry had left, and I was busy on my message board's chat room.  
  
ChaosKnight: Hey! Anyone Here?  
  
IchyWorm: Hi Takato.  
  
BraveFriend: Hey!!! :)  
  
CompuHawk: HI!!!  
  
IchyWorm: How're you doing Takato?  
  
ChaosKnight: Okay, It looks like my friends aren't going to hate me, but I'm taking it slow. Only one knows who I am.  
  
CompuHawk: Keep at it Takato. You'll do fine.  
  
ChaosKnight: Thanks Yolie, but it's hard to even look at them sometimes.  
  
IchyWorm: I know the feeling.  
  
CompuHawk: Ken Ichijouji! It's been years since that happened and you know it!! Stop tormenting yourself!  
  
IchyWorm: Yes dear.  
  
BraveFriend: HA HA Ken's so whipped!  
  
CompuHawk: SHUT UP DAVIS!!!  
  
IchyWorm: SHUT UP DAVIS!!!  
  
ChaosKnight: LOL!!!  
  
CompuHawk: Something funny Takato!?  
  
ChaosKnight: Only Davis…  
  
CompuHawk: LOL!  
  
BraveFriend: Hey!  
  
"Taimon! I smell a digimon!"  
  
"Henry can handle it."  
  
I turned back to the screen.  
  
"Henry and Jeri are down, Taimon! Sakuyamon is going, but she'll need our help!"  
  
"How did you figure that out?"  
  
"It's on the T.V."  
  
"You're smarter than most give you credit for boy."  
  
He cocked his head at me, wondering what I was talking about.  
  
"Never mind, let me finish real quick and we'll go."  
  
ChaosKnight: Got 2 go! Digimon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on you guys! Get up!"  
  
"CLOWN TRICK!"  
  
I dodged the attack coming at me with ease.   
  
_Maybe this won't be so hard after all._  
  
"That all you got! Hah! SPIRIT STRIKE!"  
  
"TRUMP SWORDS!"  
  
I barely managed to dodge the swords flung at me by Piedmon, when I heard something I didn't like at all.  
  
Voice: **DIGI-MODIFY! VenomMyotismon's Nightmare Claw Activate!**  
  
"NIGHTMARE CLAW!"  
  
Piedmon's hand transformed into a black claw, and shot forward into my stomach.  
  
_Okay, that hurt._  
  
"TRUMP SWO…umph"  
  
He didn't get to finish when a dark shape appeared behind him, and smacked him into the ground. Without the clown type digimon blocking him, I could see a knight-like digimon had done the deed. Piedmon rolled over groaning. He looked up at the silhouette in the shadows.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
The knight stepped out of the shadows and spoke.  
  
"I know you… two years ago you fought the Digidestined. You are a former Dark Master. Why would a digimon such as yourself submit to a Tamer?"  
  
"The kid gives me power! The power to destroy nobodies like you! NIGHTMARE CLAW!"  
  
The knight digimon flicked aside the attack almost contemptuously with its shield, then struck with its lance.  
  
"So be it. DEMON'S DISASTER!"  
  
Piedmon dodged the attack easily, and then received a little help.  
  
Voice: **DIGI-MODIFY! Power Activate!**  
  
"TRUMP SWORDS!"  
  
Piedmon jumped, and the swords flew at the knight, disrupting the attack, and striking a hastily raised shield. I grinned, and didn't care who saw it. Piedmon had landed in the perfect position for me to attack.  
  
"SPIRIT STRIKE!"  
  
With his concentration on the new guy, my attack flew easily threw his defenses, he exploded into data, leaving only a bruised Goblimon lying there.  
  
The knight looked at me, its red eyes glittering.  
  
"Impressive, Ms. Nonaka. Very impressive indeed… that you're still standing, that is."  
  
"Why you…!"  
  
I launched myself at him, bringing my staff down at his head. He caught it easily, wrenched it from my grasp, and nailed me on the head with it instead. I my weakened condition, it dropped me to my knees. He dropped the staff, then turned towards Henry and Jeri, and bowed.  
  
"Mr. Wong, Ms. Katou."  
  
Then, the red symbol on his shield flashed green, and he exploded into green data and disappeared. I dedigivolved and turned towards Henry and Jeri.  
  
"What the _hell_ was that!?"  
  
"ChaosGallantmon. He works for Azulongmon, apparently. He showed up the other night when Henry and I fought Armageddemon."  
  
Then, the ever-silent Leomon spoke up.  
  
"He also showed up back at D-Reaper, Jeri. He made me digivolve to Panyamon so I could rescue you. I thought he had perished when D-Reaper collapsed though."  
  
"So, ChaosGallantmon huh? I'll have to keep an eye out for him. I'll teach him to humiliate me!"  
  
"Uh, Rika? He did help us you know…"  
  
"Stuff it, Brainiac! When I get my hands on him, he'll wish he had never been born!"  
  
"Momentai, Rika! We digimon aren't born, we're created."  
  
"Shut up rabbitmon, or you'll join him!"  
  
"Touch-y"  
  
"Quiet Terriermon!"  
  
"Awwww, Henry!"  
  
"Quiet. Hey! Where'd that Goblimon go?"  
  
I looked around, and sure enough, the Goblimon was missing.  
  
"I don't believe this! First the knight, now the stupid little goblin!! Somebody's gonna pay!"  
  
They just let me rant. Then Henry seemed to remember something.  
  
"Well, as much fun as it's been, I've got to go or my new houseguest will worry. Will you be okay getting home, Jeri?"  
  
"Of course, Henry. Go home and get to bed, we've still got school tomorrow."  
  
"Right, see ya!"  
  
And with that, Henry took off into the night, Terriermon on his head as usual. Then I turned back to Jeri.  
  
"Houseguest?"  
  
"Oh, right! Henry let Tai move in with him. That's where they went today. Isn't Henry sweet?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Jeri. See you in school tomorrow. Renamon, we're leaving."  
  
"Of course, Rika."  
  
_Stupid ChaosGallantmon…_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rika's gonna kill you Takato."  
  
"I know, but she deserved it. Especially after this morning."  
  
"Still, Terriermon's right, Takato, she was really mad."  
  
"I know, but I was irritated at her. Of course, I'm a little irritated at just about everything when I'm ChaosGallantmon."  
  
"Yeah well, be ready for another questioning tomorrow, because she'll be gunning for us."  
  
"I was kind of hoping that Kazu and Kenta would distract her."  
  
"Don't be stupid, Takato. You know how she is."  
  
"Yeah, wishful thinking, I know. She'll probably just backhand them into a wall or something to get to me. Well, on that _extremely_ pleasant thought, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning. Oh, and Terriermon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If I find any evidence of a prank, you can bet you won't like my reprisal, got it?"  
  
My little furry roommate sighed.  
  
"All right…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I grinned as we appeared on the school's roof. Takato's green cards were certainly handy for travel, especially when you sleep as late as he does. It also helped us avoid the front door, which Rika was guarding as if her life depended on it, probably looking for us.  
  
Takato chuckled as he looked over the edge.  
  
"Better luck tomorrow, Rika."  
  
We walked down the stairs into the school.  
  
"What is it with you lately Ta…Tai? You can't seem to stop tormenting Rika."  
  
"I'm not sure, it's just something inside tells me to do it."  
  
"Are you suicidal?"  
  
"Possibly. Sometimes I say to myself _'Tai you idiot what are you doing?'_ Then, by the time I snap out of it, the damage is already done."  
  
"Odd."  
  
"Yeah, _really_ odd. On a semi-related matter, are Kazu and Kenta here?"  
  
"Yes and no. Yes, they're in the city; no, they're not on school grounds. When they found out we had Ms. Asaji again, they flipped. Now they won't set a single foot on campus. Why? Still thinking of using them as a shield against Rika?"  
  
"Something like that. It's better they aren't though. They know me pretty well. Probably better to avoid them."  
  
"Yeah, well, you'll have to duck out of the apartment tonight then. Jeri's convinced me to throw a party there, and with the way I ditched her the other day there wasn't a way to say no."  
  
"No problem. I was supposed to patrol tonight anyways, right?"  
  
"Right, well see you later, Tai. Got to get to class."  
  
"Bye Henry!"  
  
_I really hope everything goes all right._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Those two dolts are out of their minds!!_  
  
I ducked into a spare room in Henry's apartment to get a breath of air that didn't smell distinctly of stupidity.   
  
_Stupid Gogglehead. If I hadn't mad that promise I'd so be out of here. Heck, I wouldn't have even come._  
  
I glanced around not recognizing the stuff in the room. Then I remembered.  
  
_This must be Tai's room. That's odd. Why would someone post a bunch of papers on the wall? Well, you did want to know more about him, Nonaka. Here's your chance._  
  
I started to read. It was a bunch of small letters to Tai, obviously, but they were a little weird.  
  
_'Hey T!  
  
I know we weren't supposed to send anything with you that would 'compromise' you, but we thought, what could one little letter hurt right? That's what for the initial above. (Pretty smart, huh?) So we all decided to write a small note.  
  
Anyways, We just wanted to wish you good luck. And to apologize. You'd think I of all people would know best not to jump the gun like that. After all, we're a lot alike. We even made some of the same mistakes. Good luck T!  
  
T. K. & A  
  
P.S. We also sent you a copy of the group picture we took that one time. You remember when.'_  
  
The way they were signed was really weird too. There were others, like 'K. K. & G' and there were some that were really similar too, like 'K. I. & T' and 'K. I. & W'. What was worse were the probably deliberately vague descriptions, about mistakes and friends who didn't like him any more. It was a little odd, but I couldn't find the picture.  
  
_Weird. Well, I'll talk to him tomorrow. He is _definitely_ not what he seems. I'd better join the party before someone misses me._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I made my excuses and left early, despite the fact that it was pouring rain. Kazu and Kenta were still dolts and it wasn't likely to change tonight. Besides, the whole Tai thing was like an itch that couldn't be scratched. It was like the entire thing was just under the surface of my mind, but I couldn't quite figure it out.  
  
_Stupid baby…_  
  
I sighed. I seriously needed to vent some frustration. Then Renamon appeared beside me.  
  
"Rika. There's a digital field about six blocks down, in the school yard."  
  
_Perfect._  
  
"Renamon, let's go."  
  
We ran down the street just in time to see the digital field beginning to disperse. In the center was a Cyclonemon, deleting.  
  
"Grrr. What the hell! Can't a girl even get a decent fight these days!!"  
  
"Rika, you should come look at this!!"  
  
_What's got her so shaken up?_  
  
"What's with you Renamon? I haven't seen you like this since Megidramon."  
  
"These footprints."  
  
"So? What about 'em? One human, one digimon. Probably just those other tamers."  
  
"Rika, this is serious! It probably wasn't them, whoever did this didn't stop to load the data. You see these footprints here, that were left by a digimon?"  
  
"Get to the point Renamon."  
  
"The point Rika, is that these footprints were made by a _Guilmon_!"  
  
"Then… Ta… Goggleboy!?"  
  
"There is a very good chance Rika."  
  
"Don't say anything about this Renamon. If it is him, he doesn't want to be found."  
  
She arched an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Don't give me that look Renamon. If he wants to see us, he'll find us."  
  
"That doesn't sound like you Rika."  
  
"I know Renamon, I know."  
  
I fingered the goggles on my belt.  
  
_Come back to m…us Goggles._


	9. Interlude Takato's Letters

Interlude - Takato's Letters  
  
Hey T!  
  
I know we weren't supposed to send anything with you that would 'compromise' you, but we thought, what could one little letter hurt right? That's what for the initial above. (Pretty smart, huh?) So we all decided to write a small note.  
  
Anyways, We just wanted to wish you good luck. And to apologize. You'd think I of all people would know best not to jump the gun like that. After all, we're a lot alike. We even made some of the same mistakes. Good luck T!  
  
T. K. & A  
  
~~~  
  
Hi 'Tai'  
  
I laugh when I think about it. You taking my brother's name and all. It's kind of fitting in a way. You and my brother are a lot a like, you know, no matter how much you protest it. I remember how you always used to be so nervous around him, and now I know why. It's a little weird. I know that you consider your anger valuable, but don't let it run away with you. I know you'll do well where you're going, just remember to believe in yourself, like we believe in you.  
  
K. K. & G  
  
~~~  
  
Hello T,  
  
It seems strange to be using the initial. Especially after being your friend for so long. I keep wanting to put your name into this. I guess I'm not quite sure what to say in this. It's hard to tell a good friend goodbye, you know? Especially when you don't have too many. Remember that friends are important things to have. That's a good lesson to learn. We had a lot of good times together over the years, so don't go forgetting them, even memories of bad times are important in their own way. Remember that there's always a place for you back here, if things don't go well over there.  
  
K. I. & W  
  
~~~  
  
Bye T!  
  
That seems like a weird way to start a letter, but, given the fact that you're leaving, well, it seems appropriate somehow. Anyways, I really just wanted to say good luck. But I also wanted to say that maybe you need to take another look at your situation. Remember that it's been a while, maybe your friends have forgiven you, you know. You should explore that before you bite off more than you can chew. Like I did that one time.  
  
Y. I. & H  
  
~~~  
  
Hello T.  
  
Feels funny using the initial, but I suppose it's a small price to pay for keeping 'things' separate, right? Good luck with your search! If you need help, you have but to ask and we'll be there! I know I'd like to see the 'south'. But, that's only a dream I suppose, but, then dreams and ambitions are important. I learned that lesson the hard way once. I'm sure you 'remember' that, don't you. No matter what, keep trying!  
  
K. I. & T  
  
~~~  
  
Hello 'T'  
  
It seems a little odd writing that, but it is what has to be done I suppose. I can't really say what I would do in your situation. I was very young when I lost my father, and my mother is still here. I can't really say I know what it feels like, to see your parents killed in front of you like that. And now you are returning to that place for duty. I wish you luck in your endeavor.  
  
C. H. & A  
  
~~~  
  
Hello.  
  
I guess it's a little weird for me to write the initial, like everyone else is doing, so I think I'll avoid the issue all together. Going home after a long time away is always rough, but you'll make it through okay. I'm not really sure about this whole 'new identity' thing I guess. It might be a little necessary at first, but when push comes to shove, let someone in. Like I told a friend once, there is a difference between lies that help and lies that hurt. This one might help at the beginning, but don't let it hurt people. You're a good kid. You'll figure it out.  
  
J. K. & G  
  
~~~  
  
Hi T  
  
I guess I'm not really sure what to say here. You've been a good friend, but I'm sure that's what all the others are sating too. You were a little brother I guess. The one I never had. I can remember you stopping in the flower shop with the other kids, and the way you would always be sure that there was enough bread at the picnics we would have, especially with you-know-who around. Especially that bread you named after him. That was good stuff.  
  
I look at what I've written and realize that I haven't really done much except reminisce. You were always there, but you never stood out. Knowing what I do now I guess I can understand. I guess I can say this though. You were there, and you mattered. And when you're gone, things will feel a little off somehow. Come back and see your 'big sister' some day.  
  
S. T. & B  
  
~~~  
  
Hey TM!  
  
A little corny, I know, but it should bring a laugh to your face, reminds me of when I kept getting 'his' name wrong. (Hey, I'm smarter than I look, all right! I know better than to put 'his' name, that could blow it, right!?) Anyways, I know you'll do great T. I mean, who wouldn't expect you to? You kept yourself hidden here for years and we never even suspected you were helping us out! I know you're nervous about going back T, but you got to have a little confidence. That's the really important thing. But be sure not to be _over_confident. That's bad and we both know it. I always thought it was a little strange why you never dated, but now I know why. Go get her T! Come back to see us every now and again, Okay!  
  
D. M. & V  
  
~~~  
  
Hello T.  
  
I guess I'm a little shy about writing this. I didn't act to mature at our last meeting. I'm still really ashamed for my outburst, but I guess I'm supposed to be like that right? You said that you changed like that and made your 'mistake' because of your anger, be it at us, or at the other guy you were fighting. But I don't think that's true. I think you changed because you care. In both situations, you saw a friend die in front of you. I don't think you changed from anger. I think you changed because you cared so much about them. I think you'll do very well over there, just as long as you remember to care.  
  
M. T. & P  
  
~~~  
  
Hey T  
  
It's really sad when your friends don't seem to care anymore, when you feel out of place in their presence. Mistakes can be debilitating things T. You've forgiven them for what they did, but you need to take a step back and look around. Because you haven't forgiven everyone; you haven't forgiven the most important one. You need to forgive yourself. It's not your fault. Just like it wasn't your fault when _we_ misunderstood you. You don't blame yourself now, so don't blame yourself for what happened all those years ago. It might take awhile, but you'll do it. Tai got over it after all. It didn't take _him_ that long, but he had a whole lot of help that you don't have. Good luck my friend.  
  
M. I. & G  
  
~~~  
  
Hey T.  
  
It's kinda weird to hear that you're going home after being here for so long. It's weirder to understand that you don't really want to after what happened to you when you were last there. Sometimes it seems like only yesterday that we found you in 'the ocean'. You were always a little odd, but in a likable manner. I can only imagine what it feels like to be in the presence of someone you consider a legend. You have a good heart and a good soul, but you could definitely use a little courage. Or, maybe, courage isn't the word I'm looking for. Maybe it's hope. Yes. Hope. That's the one. Faith that things will go well. After all you've been through, I guess I can understand that you wouldn't have much of it. But it's important to keep that hope alive in your heart. Hey, who would know better than me right? Come back to see us someday. But, this time, try not to fall in the water again, okay?  
  
T.K. T. & P  
  
~~~  
  
I smiled as I read all the letters, taking a break from unpacking in my room in Henry's apartment. They had brought all kinds of memories, good and bad. But the picture. That was absolutely priceless. I did indeed remember that day. After a minute of searching, I found the picture. The frame itself was cleverly fashioned so that there was a second picture hidden behind the first. I remembered that day well. It was the day after we resurrected Azulongmon…  
  
It was a picnic. It had taken awhile, but I had convinced Guilmon to sit still for the picture before eating. We were lined up in two rows for the picture, everyone with their respective digimon by their side. The rows were as follows:  
  
Row 1: Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Matt, Yolie, Tai, Sora  
Row 2: Kari, T.K., Davis, Me, Ken, Cody  
  
I had placed the bread I had allotted for Guilmon o my left (to the right of me in the picture) with Guilmon on my right. The camera was on timer, so Kari set it for about three seconds and ran back to her place. I had neglected to tell Guilmon beforehand that it's customary to take multiple shots in case one is bad for various reasons. That proved to be unfortunate.  
  
*SNAP*  
  
The moment the flash faded, Guilmon rushed over-top of me for the bread. This set off several chain reactions.  
  
First, he knocked Ken of balance, who went spinning. Wormmon flew out of his hands toward Agumon, and continued to spin, falling face-first into Yolie's chest. She steamed for a moment before her fist was introduced to his head, sending him back the way he came.  
  
Second, Wormmon crashed into Agumon, blocking his sight, Agumon accidentally letting a fireball lose. The two then tumbled into Armadillomon, causing Biyomon to launch into the Air sending Tai ducking behind Sora for his life.  
  
Then, Agumon's errant fireball blasted into Davis's butt, causing him to run screaming. Veemon chased his partner trying to wave it out with a leaf. Gomamon also tried to help, attempting to squirt water onto the fleeing Digidestined. Davis's path arced around, but really close to T.K. and Kari, before getting close to Izzy and Mimi. Mimi shrieked and jumped into Izzy's arms, followed closely by Palmon. Mimi's shriek caused Patamon to jump up as well, but given he was already in T.K.'s arms, he latched onto his face instead, Sending him crashing into Kari, jetting off just before he was crushed, only to tumble into Gatomon.  
  
Davis, still running, crashed into Matt, which caused Gabumon to yell "My fur!" and run over the top of me and Guilmon, who was trying to scarf bread. Matt continued to stumble into Joe. The three were down in another heap, just as Gomamon and Veemon managed to put the flame out.  
  
*SNAP*  
  
So the second shot was as follows. Izzy wobbling while attempting to hold Mimi and Palmon. In front of them were T.K. and Kari on the ground, face-to-face, as red as tomatoes, with Patamon flying straight into Gatomon's back. Then, next to them were Gomamon and Veemon standing proudly next the pile of Davis, Matt and Joe. In front of them was Guilmon on top of me, scarfing bread, with Gabumon in mid-leap, on foot on Guilmon's back. Next in line was a very pissed off Yolie with fist extended, in front of her, Ken, facing the camera, still in mid turn-around from her hit, saliva flying. Then next to them was Tai hiding behind Sora, who was looking in disbelief at the chaos that had erupted, Biyomon flying straight up. In front of them was Cody, kneeling and looking worriedly at the tangled mess that was Wormmon, Agumon and Armadillomon.  
  
All this, frozen in time inside one little frame. I look on it and can think of only one thing.  
  
_That was a really good day._


	10. Hearts

Chapter 8 - Hearts  
  
"Hello dear, how was the party?"  
  
"The party? Oh, that. It was okay, I guess."  
  
"Okay Rika, what's wrong?"  
  
"I… it's nothing mom, I'm going to bed."  
  
"Rika… I'm your mother, we may not be as close as others are, but I still know when something's bothering you. Tell me."  
  
"Only if you promise not to tell anyone. Not the authorities, not the other tamers, no one."  
  
I waited for my mother's promise. She wasn't getting a thing without it.  
  
_At least she keeps her word when she says things now._  
  
Things between mom and I had gotten better after D-Reaper. I knew Takato had only specified the other tamers in his promise, but I knew if he were here he would have amended it to include mom too. He's like that.  
  
_And now he's back._  
  
"I promise Rika."  
  
She smiled at me then, probably wondering exactly why I needed the promise.  
  
"After I left the party, a digimon appeared at school, but when I got there, it was already defeated."  
  
"So?"  
  
"There were tracks in the mud. One set was human, another set was the Cyclonemon that was deleted, and the other…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Renamon swears that they're Guilmon tracks."  
  
"Then…?"  
  
"I might have seen proof that Takato is still alive."  
  
Again, as I thought of him, I fingered the goggles at my waist. Mom noticed. She notices more than I had thought at first.  
  
"And you still like him, don't you?"  
  
I blushed insanely deep. This was not going at all the way I expected it too.  
  
"Wh… where would you get a stupid idea like that?"  
  
"Oh, come on Rika, mothers notice these things. That far off look you get whenever someone says his name, the way you touch those goggles for reassurance whenever you don't know what to do. If you know how to read the signs Rika, it's clear that you've been head over heals for him for a long time now."  
  
_Oh boy. Mom is definitely more perceptive than she looks._  
  
I gulped. The room suddenly seemed very small, and my throat went completely dry. I sighed.  
  
_No use hiding it now._  
  
"Do you think anyone else knows?"  
  
"With the way you usually act young lady, probably not."  
  
"We…well, goodnight mom."  
  
Mom chuckled as she spoke.  
  
"Goodnight Rika, pleasant dreams… of Takato…"  
  
"Grrrr."  
  
_There are days I really hate my mom._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I growled as Tai and Henry walked in and sat down. They obviously had some _really_ secret way to get into the building, because not even Renamon could see them approach the building, but they were never late for class. It was incredibly irritating. I simply couldn't find them. Not after school either. Oh, Henry was easy enough to spot, he walked Jeri home everyday, but Tai just seemed to disappear after school yesterday, not to be seen again until this morning, since he ducked out to give us 'privacy' for our party.  
  
_Stupid Tai._  
  
As if the letters weren't confusing enough, when Kazu mentioned wanting to meet Tai, Henry paled like he had just been struck with lightning. They were hiding something, I knew it.  
  
_And I'll find out what it is too._  
  
Ms Asaji spoke.  
  
"Class, as you know it's the end of senior year. As you may, or in Tai's case may not, already know, it's tradition here at West Shinjuku High for every senior to write a report as his or her final grade. But, this year, we've decided to let you off a bit easier. You still have to do the paper, but you'll be working in pairs."  
  
She brought out a relatively large box with two holes in it. She used that box all the time for group project assignments. One hole had slips with names in it, the other had topics in it.  
  
"Let's get this started shall we?"  
  
She reached into one of the holes in the box and pulled out two slips of paper.  
  
"The first pair is Henry and… Jeri!"  
  
_Figures, somehow they always seem to get paired up. How do they manage it?_  
  
"The second pair is Tai and… Rika!"  
  
I imagine it would have been faintly amusing to watch the sweat instantly appear on the back of Tai's neck if I hadn't been so angry myself.  
  
_Of all the stupid luck… How the hell did I get stuck with him!?_  
  
"All right, now, select one of your partners to come up and get a topic out of the other hole. Quickly now!"  
  
_Great…_  
  
"Get up there. Stupid baby…"  
  
"Me?"  
  
_How dense is this guy?_  
  
"No, the moron in front of you. Move. Now."  
  
He sighed in defeat, slumped his shoulders and hung his head.  
  
"Yes, Rika."  
  
I smirked.  
  
_Maybe this won't be too bad after all._  
  
I watched as Henry reached in and grabbed a topic. He looked at it and smiled. He showed it to Jeri, who smiled as well.  
  
_Somehow they always get the good topics too. While I always get the crappy ones. How the hell do they do that?_  
  
I had a side view of Tai as he went to grab our topic. It was strange. He reached in and pulled out a topic. He looked at it, and then looked like most people do when they look down one of my glares. Scared out of their minds. Then his hood moved. It might have been a passing student, but I didn't think so. Then his eyes narrowed and he came and sat back down, an angry frown on his face. He handed me the slip without saying a word.  
  
*The life of Takato Matsuki*  
  
_Great. Just great. Why me?_  
  
"Okay, now that you've gotten your assignment, I need a volunteer to take the box back to my office."  
  
Tai instantly raised his hand.  
  
"All right Tai, you can go. It's down the hall to your left."  
  
I waited for Tai to come back. It took about ten minutes before he opened the door.  
  
"Ms. Asaji…"  
  
_Teacher's pet._  
  
"Yes, Tai?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Asaji, but I took a wrong turn. The box fell down several flights of stairs and broke. I was forced to throw it away."  
"Tai, there's only two levels to the building."  
  
"I know. I'm occasionally really clumsy."  
  
Ms. Asaji sighed.  
  
"Just sit down Tai."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
He came and sat back down, muttering something about stupid rabbits.  
  
"How can you be _that_ clumsy?"  
  
"It was on purpose."  
  
_Taking frustration out on the box? He's more immature than I am._  
  
"Somehow I don't think the box deserved it, Glove-boy."  
  
"It didn't, but the Terriermon inside did."  
  
"Henry's Terriermon was in the box!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll kill him!"  
  
"Easy Rika, I don't think Henry knew."  
  
I calmed down. He was right. Terriermon _would_ do something like that unauthorized. Henry wouldn't _ever_ cheat in school in any form.  
  
"All right Glove-boy. Let's get started. We should talk to people who knew the Gogglehead."  
  
"Didn't you know him pretty well?"  
  
It took me a second to answer, as I was fighting off the urge to cry. So, I only answered softly.  
  
"Not nearly as well as I would have liked…"  
  
"Rika?"  
  
"Nothing. We'll talk to Kazu and Kenta. Them were his best friends before he became a tamer. They'll have some good info."  
  
Tai turned several shades of green then.  
  
"What's wrong Glove-boy?"  
  
"N…nothing, just… something occurred to me that's all."  
  
_The mystery deepens. What's with him?_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So then Chumly screamed like a little girl and ran off screaming!"  
  
_As I recall it was Kazu who screamed._  
  
"Kazu, that was you who screamed. Takato was fine with having Ms. Asaji another year."  
  
"Kentaaaaa… Fine, so it was me who screamed and ran off, but Takato was still scared!"  
  
_Well, I must admit that I was a little freaked out… but sheesh. When is Rika gonna get too pissed off and send them running like she used to?_  
  
I glanced to my right at Rika, who was twitching slightly.  
  
_Good. Shouldn't be long now._  
  
Surprisingly, Rika managed to restrain herself, and the conversation lasted another ten minutes. In my notes I idly corrected the times that Kazu switched himself with me, Henry or Kenta without saying anything. Then, Kazu made a life-threatening mistake.  
  
"Soooo, Rika. Tai your boyfriend?"  
  
I blushed, Kenta and I looked at each other, nodded just like we used to, then simultaneously dove into the bushes next to us and peeked out. You could almost see steam come out of Rika's ears. Kenta gave me a weird look. He looked like he was going to say something, but then Kazu screamed like a girl again, and took off, Rika in hot pursuit.  
  
"Well, that could have been worse."  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"That? I've been Rika's classmate for two days Kenta."  
  
"That wasn't what I meant."  
  
"What did you mean then?"  
  
"How did you survive this long?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"In the digital world."  
  
_Oh, crap._  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about…"  
  
"Come on… Takato! You think that some hair dye and contacts are gonna fool me? After everything that's happened? I mean I've known you since you were six! We did the almost-mind-reading thing again just now, like we used to when avoiding Kazu when he had some crazy scheme."  
  
"Kazu didn't notice…"  
  
"Kazu barely has a single functioning brain cell and we both know it."  
  
I sighed.  
  
_Today has not been my day._  
  
"Look, Kenta. Don't tell anyone. Please. Henry's the only other person who knows."  
  
"Look Takato, you've changed. You never used to be this desperate."  
  
"You've changed too Kenta. You never used to be this smart. Look, come by Henry's tonight… without Kazu, and I'll tell you where I've been all these years, and what I'm up to now,"  
  
"One question Takato. Are you one of these 'evil' tamers?"  
  
I smirked. Then I laughed.  
  
"Me? Kenta, that's rich. Me, one of them. Of course not. I haven't changed _that_ much."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"That's good."  
  
Then, using my best James Bond impression, which isn't very good at all, I said:  
  
"I'm Gallantmon. ChaosGallantmon."  
  
Then we both collapsed into helpless laughter, and headed out to find Kazu before Rika could kill him. For a second, just a second, it was just like old times.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the week passed relatively smoothly. Rika and I didn't get much on the project done, but I knew if push came to shove I could simply write the stupid thing myself. A couple of attacks came, but they were wild ones, nothing serious. Kenta hung out with Henry and me a lot and we reminisced about old times. As I stood watching the train that would take them back home, two things occurred to me, both of which were slightly disquieting.  
  
One was what I had said to Henry. Too many years, too many differences. I had grown apart from the other tamers. Talking with Kenta proved that more than just distance had separated us. We had other interests now. Things would never go back to being 'the same'. The second was that I felt out of place. The saying goes: home is where the heart is.  
  
_But then, where does my heart lie?_


	11. A Really Bad Day

Chapter 9 - A Really Bad Day  
  
I blinked groggily, trying to figure out why I had awoken at…  
  
_7:30? Why would I wake up at 7:30 on a Saturday? Terriermon better not be trying anything or I'll… What's that smell?_  
  
Whatever it was it smelled delicious. My stomach growled in agreement. 7:30 or not, I was going to get something to eat. I emerged from my room to find… Terriermon and Jyarimon sitting patiently at the table?  
  
_How? Why? What?_  
  
As my brain struggled to form coherent thoughts, my long eared little digimon spoke up.  
  
"Hey! Henry, you're up! Come sit down, quick!"  
  
"Why are you sitting here Terriermon? Aren't you usually bugging Jyarimon or something?"  
  
"Takato said if I was good he'd make breakfast. Smells good, doesn't it Henry?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
I still wasn't too awake, and on top of it my mind was still trying to choke down the fact that Terriermon wasn't acting up for once, but then Takato walked in carrying two heaping platters and a jug, and my stomach told me quite forcefully to get back to the important matters… the food.  
  
Takato set the platters down and my somewhat groggy mind picked up on the fact that Takato had made Belgian Waffles. There were also some ripe strawberries on the side. He forked one over on to all our plates, before pouring us all some orange juice.  
  
"Oh! Henry, you're up! Here, you'd better eat before Rika gets here."  
  
"Rika? Here?"  
  
"Yeah, she said she wanted to get an early start on the project."  
  
"I never did ask, what's your project on?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Tai or Takato?"  
  
"Takato."  
  
"Ah. Jeri and I got lucky; we have to do one on the Monster Makers."  
  
"I'm not so sure luck had anything to do with that. Terriermon got into the box."  
  
I turned to look at Terriermon. He looked back and gulped.  
  
"Guys, guys! It's too early for that. Besides Henry, I did break the box with him in it, and Rika will probably have some words for him when she gets here."  
  
I grinned, and Terriermon gulped and started shoveling down food faster. Takato was right, Rika would give the over active little guy 'a good talking to'.  
  
Then, with about half of the food gone, the doorbell rang. Takato gulped.  
  
"Remember that I'm Tai, especially you, Terriermon! Jyarimon, hide quick!"  
  
"Right Taimon!"  
  
The adorable little red ball bounced into Takato's hood and settled. Then, he cleared Jyarimon's place before answering the door. Terriermon and I listened to their conversation as we ate.  
  
"Oh, Hi Rika, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Early start, remember Glove-boy?"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't think _this_ early. I'm in the middle of breakfast right now."  
  
I heard a big sigh, obviously Rika's.  
  
"Well, at least you're up. I'll wait."  
  
"Would you like to join us? There's plenty."  
  
There was a brief silence before Rika spoke again.  
  
"Sure. Renamon."  
  
"Yes, Rika?"  
  
"WAHHHH! Don't do that!"  
  
"It looks like we will be eating after all. I just hope it's edible."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Then they walked in. I nodded to her absently before returning to my plate and shoveling more in. Whatever else you could say about him, Takato was a _very_ good cook.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had to admit, Glove-boy was certainly talented at cooking, almost as good as my Grandmother was. But, that was then and now we were walking down the street, Renamon leaping from rooftop to rooftop above us.  
  
"So, Rika, where are we going?"  
  
"To the library, you idiot. We're going to copy old newspaper clippings."  
  
"Oh."  
  
We crossed through an alley on our way to the library, when Renamon leapt down and pinned Tai to the wall with her claws.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea?"  
  
Renamon didn't listen to Glove-boy's protests and addressed me, never taking her eyes off Tai.  
  
"I couldn't be sure in the apartment, Terriermon's scent was confusing the issue, but this boy definitely has a digimon."  
  
"Really? Good."  
  
I turned to look at Tai, who had gone dead white.  
  
"Now, if you know what's good for you you'll tell us where you and your scumbag friends hide yourselves so I can kick your collective asses."  
  
"You've got the wrong guy. I'm not with them."  
  
"Oh, really? Who else could you be?"  
  
He looked ready to say something then, but then clamped his mouth shut.  
  
"Why bother? You won't believe anything I say anyways."  
  
Then, my cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Where? All right, I'm coming."  
  
"He's telling the truth Renamon. Piedmon is attacking downtown, and Armageddemon's tamer is a girl. We're going."  
  
Renamon nodded and released him. When he hit the ground, a small red ball jumped out of his hood.  
  
"Leave Taimon alone!"  
  
_Taimon?_  
  
"Somehow, Renamon, I don't think this little thing can hurt us. Start the research, Glove-boy."  
  
Renamon picked me up and we left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Renamon and Rika left, I turned instantly to Jyarimon.  
  
"Hey! You okay buddy?"  
  
"Why did Renamon attack us Taimon?"  
  
"She didn't know it was us boy. Don't blame her, okay?"  
  
He nodded, or at least as much as a round ball can.  
  
"You up for a fight boy? I bet they could use our help against Piedmon."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Nope?"  
  
"Piedmon just ran away again."  
  
"Ran away?"  
  
"He didn't disappear, but Sakuyamon isn't following, she's headed back here."  
  
"Weird. Well, let's go start that research."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Back in the hood with you."  
  
"Awwww."  
  
"Don't 'aw' me, mister. It's not safe out here for you. Come on, I'll give you some bread when we get home."  
  
Jyarimon, his spirits lifted by the prospect of bread, obediently went back into my hood, and I walked the remaining distance to the library. I walked in and went straight to the microfiche area, so that Rika wouldn't have any reason to get on my case again. I spent a few minutes pouring over the various tubes, looking for the right dates. They weren't there, and since microfiche is considered reference they couldn't be checked out. That meant someone else was using them.  
  
_Nuts._  
  
I glanced around. There weren't too many other people using the microfiche machines. In fact, there was only one person there. She had long blonde hair, and her sky-blue eyes were focused intently on the screen, which, as expected, showed a picture of WarGrowlmon taking on Vikaralamon.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?"  
  
She turned, a look of annoyance on her face, and then blushed a little. She continued a little shyly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering when you'd be done with those slides. I need them for a report."  
  
"Oh. Hey! I know you! You're the new kid, Tai, right? My name's Alicia. Alicia Waterton. I sit about three seats to your left!"  
  
"Really? Wow, small world."  
  
"Yeah, I've got these for my project on the attacks four years ago. What's yours on?"  
  
"Takato Matsuki."  
  
"Oh. Him yeah, he's a really big part of this. Hey! Pull up a chair! We'll look at this together, it'll be fun. My partner, Dirk, who sits behind me, couldn't be here, he had… things… to do, I don't remember what, but it was important, and it looks like your partner isn't here either. Come on, sit!"  
  
"A…All right."  
  
I pulled up a chair and sat down, trying to maintain a respectful distance.  
  
"Don't be shy, Tai. Hey that rhymed! Anyways, I don't bite, scoot a little closer."  
  
I did as asked, and we spent awhile doing research. Peculiar thing was, she would always lean towards me to point things out.  
  
_What's with this girl?_  
  
Then, I felt an iron gaze strike me like a blow, and knew that Rika was standing behind us.  
  
"Working hard, Glove-boy?"  
  
"H…Hi Rika. This is Alicia…"  
  
"I know who she is Tai. What are you doing with her when you're supposed to be doing research?"  
  
Then Alicia spoke up.  
  
"We _are_ doing research Nonaka. We're just… sharing resources, that's all. Tai has been _very_ helpful."  
  
_Is she trying to get me killed?_  
  
"I see. Try not to 'research' too much, Glove-boy. I'm out of here. We'll try again another time."  
  
Rika left then, and I could feel the anger in her as she did so. I had just messed up. Big time. I turned to Alicia.  
  
"Thanks a lot. Now it'll take me forever to get her to cooperate."  
  
Alicia just shrugged.  
  
"Just tell Ms. Asaji the truth. That she wasn't being very cooperative, and Rika will get into trouble, not you."  
  
"I don't think I'm comfortable with that, even if she's not cooperating, I don't want to get anyone into trouble."  
  
"Just a suggestion, now look at this…"  
  
The research was fairly productive. Well, as productive as it could be given the circumstances. Anyway, I packed up my things and headed out the door.  
  
"Tai!"  
  
_Huh?_  
  
I turned, and saw that Alicia was trying to catch up to me. I slowed so that she could, and waited for her to speak.  
  
"So, Tai, are you coming to the game next weekend? Last one of the season…"  
  
"No, I don't think so, sports really aren't my thing."  
  
That was true. Tai, _the_ Tai, not me, and Davis had tried to get me into soccer, but I was _really_ bad at it.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. Since you're new you probably don't know this but I'm the head cheerleader. I'd really like it if you were there…"  
  
_That explains the instant tension when Rika walked in the room earlier; Rika hates people like that…_  
  
"…I mean, it's got to be better than spending that time doing Rika's work for her, right?"  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm pretty sure I have plans."  
  
_I hope…_  
  
Then I jetted off into a nearby alley and used my green card to get to Henry's apartment before she could get to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So I walked into the library, and there he is, getting all chummy with Alicia! She's the flipping enemy for crying out loud!"  
  
"Um, Rika? I don't think school work is a competitive sport…"  
  
I glared at Jeri. Fellow tamer or not, she should know me better than that by now.  
  
"You of all people should know that I couldn't give a rat's ass about her grade! But I do care about the fact that he's probably giving that airhead answers because of her looks!"  
  
"You sound almost… jealous Rika."  
  
I turned my glare on full force at her and opened my mouth to shout… but then I analyzed my last statement.  
  
_I do sound jealous._  
  
I blinked, and then sat down heavily. Jeri and I were at Henry's and we were waiting for him to return so we could figure out what to do about these people who were attacking us. I sighed.  
  
"I don't know, maybe I am a little jealous. Things have been so confused lately that I'm not sure what to think any more."  
  
Jeri raised an eyebrow, obviously not expecting me to cave on the subject.  
  
"But there's something about him that's strange, Jeri. He gets upset at weird times, and have you seen the letters he posted on the walls of his room? They're just weird."  
  
"Why were you in Tai's room Rika?"  
  
"To get away from Kazu and Kenta. I thought it was still empty. But we're off topic. We're discussing weird things about Tai. Did you know he has a digimon?"  
  
"Tai? A digimon? What kind?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it looks like a small red ball. It's probably a baby, or at most an in-training, I didn't catch it's name before you guys called me off to fight Piedmon today."  
  
"Wow. I wonder if Henry knows."  
  
"Do I know what?"  
  
I almost leapt out of my skin. I hadn't heard Henry enter the apartment.  
  
"That Glove-boy has a digimon."  
  
"Oh, that. Yeah. It's a Jyarimon. It's pretty much harmless, though he can do wonders to keep food your warm."  
  
Jeri looked a little angry.  
  
"Henry, you _knew_ and didn't tell us?"  
  
"He asked me not to Jeri."  
  
"In addition to being a fellow tamer I'm your girlfriend, Henry! You're supposed to tell me things like this!"  
  
"Momentai, Jeri. The little puffball couldn't even start a fire, much less destroy buildings."  
  
"Terriermon, you're not helping."  
  
"Don't change the subject Henry!"  
  
"Yeah, Brainiac, what's the deal with Tai?"  
  
Henry sighed. He looked up and there was an expression sad enough to make even me feel a little pity.  
  
"I can't tell you. He made me promise not to. And, I agree with his reasoning why."  
  
"Henry…"  
  
"I CAN'T OKAY!?"  
  
"FINE, I'M LEAVING HENRY! DON'T BOTHER TO CALL ME ANYMORE SINCE YOU CAN'T SEEM TO TRUST ME!"  
  
And with that, Jeri stormed out. The silence in the room was stunning. We just looked at each other. Then, just as the silence was becoming unbearable, the front door opened, and Tai walked in. He glanced around from me to Henry, and then spoke.  
  
"Okay, what'd I miss?" 


	12. Mending Fences

Chapter 10 - Mending Fences  
  
The silence was pregnant as I asked my question. The day had been bad, and it looked like it was about to get worse. I decided to be a little more forceful.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"They want to know what I know about you, Tai."  
  
_Oh. That's bad. Wait…_  
  
"I don't think just that would get you this upset Henry, what else happened?"  
  
"When he refused to tell us, Jeri left him."  
  
The floor seemed to rock under me.  
  
"Left him? Oh, god, what have I done?"  
  
I took off out of the building, Rika may or may not have tried to follow; I'm not sure. If she did, we lost her early on.  
  
_*Jyarimon, guide me to Leomon! He'll know where Jeri is!*  
  
*Right Taimon! He's near the school!*  
  
*Then that's where we're headed!*_  
  
**DIGI-MODIFY! Teleport Activate!**  
  
I scanned the green card, and then selected the one I left on the school's roof. When I appeared, I ran to the fire escape and slid down, just like in the movies.  
  
_*Where's Leomon now?*  
  
*Moving towards the park, Taimon.*  
  
*He's probably meeting Jeri then. Let's go!*_  
  
I took off on foot again, heading towards the park with all the speed I possessed.  
  
_I'll be damned if I let my presence cause Jeri misery yet again!!_  
  
When I got there I stopped to catch my breath.  
  
_*Is Leomon still here?*  
  
*He's by my house.*_  
  
"All right. No more lies. Jyarimon, digivolve."  
  
**Digivolution_  
  
Jyarimon Flash Digivolve to… Guilmon!**  
  
"Hide out here, boy. Don't come out until I say so."  
  
"All right Taimon."  
  
I walked into the park, up towards Guilmon's old hut.  
  
_They certainly cleaned this place up…_  
  
Then I heard the sound of crying. I walked towards the shed to find her. Leomon stood guard outside.  
  
"I need to talk to Jeri, Leomon."  
  
"I don't think she wants to see anyone right now."  
  
"She needs to hear this, Leomon. I think you should hear it too."  
  
Leomon sighed.  
  
"Look kid. I'm not going to…"  
  
"Let him in Leomon."  
  
"Jeri?"  
  
"It's all right. I'm done crying now."  
  
Leomon quietly stepped aside and allowed me to enter. I motioned for him to follow me in. He sat down in the back. It was a little crowded, what with the rock in the center, but we managed.  
  
"I assume you're here to talk about Henry?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Well I'm not going back to him! You can forget that! He's keeping things from me! Things about you!"  
  
"I'm not going to try to convince you to go back. I'm just going to tell you what I told him. Then you might understand why he couldn't tell you. I didn't want you to know, at least not yet anyway, but I also don't want my secrets to come in-between you two."  
  
She smiled a little.  
  
"Too late."  
  
"Perhaps, but I'll try anyway. I owe a lot more than that to him… and to you."  
  
She looked at me a little strangely. Then I took a closer look at the rock we were sitting around. A likeness of me and Guilmon, sleeping, resting against each other, all in a life-size onyx crystal. I went around to the front. There sat a small plaque. It read:  
  
'Takato Matsuki  
  
A good leader, a better friend.  
  
May we be forgiven for our transgressions.'  
  
_Wow. I never knew…_  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, I got a little distracted for a moment."  
  
"Just start Tai."  
  
"Well. There's somewhere to start. My name isn't Tai."  
  
I squatted down and removed my contacts. Then I looked up. She looked at me a little questioningly.  
  
"What do your contacts have to do with your name?"  
  
"You'll see in a second. Guilmon, you can come out now."  
  
My large red friend poked his head into the shack.  
  
"Are you sure, Taimon?"  
  
Jeri looked at Guilmon, the rock, and then looked at my red-brown eyes again. Then, like Henry did when I first stepped back into this quadrant not one hundred feet from where we were, she fainted. I sighed and put my contacts back in.  
  
"Leomon, when she wakes up, tell her I want to talk. I should be at Henry's all weekend. And don't tell Rika or Renamon. Rika beating me to death is the last thing I need right now."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"It's good to see you again… Takato."  
  
"Thanks Leomon. I just hope Jeri feels the same way. Let's go home Guilmon."  
  
He didn't answer. He looked like he was paying attention to something far away.  
  
"Guilmon?"  
  
_*Taimon! Sakuyamon's in trouble! Armageddemon and Piedmon are there!*  
  
*Damn. Jeri's out of it and Henry is in no condition to fight. Where do I go?*  
  
*Turn left! And we'd better biomerge, it's a long way there…*  
  
*Right.*_  
  
**Biomerge  
Digivolution_  
  
Guilmon Biomerge to… ChaosGallantmon!**  
  
_Hang on Rika, I'm coming!_  
  
We took off. I just hoped it would be in time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come back here you coward!"  
  
_Stupid Piedmon! When I get my hands on him…!_  
  
I had ran out after Tai, but lost him when he ran into an alley. But then I spotted Piedmon flying overhead. Renamon and I biomerged to confront him, but he just kept running.  
  
_Where does this clown think he's going?_  
  
Then, we were nearing a cliff. Shinjuku Bluffs.  
  
_What's out here that's so special?_  
  
Then, something heavy slammed into my back and I went tumbling.  
  
_Oh, silly me, there's a trap out here. Great. My day just gets better and better._  
  
"UTLIMATE FLARE!"  
  
"TRUMP SWORDS!"  
  
I back flipped out of the way of the incoming attacks and watched.  
  
_As much as I hate to admit it, I may be seriously outmatched here._  
  
I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.  
  
"CLOWN TRICK!"  
  
"BLACK RAIN!"  
  
Getting over Piedmon was easy, but dodging Armageddemon's Black Rain was a bit harder. I managed to dodge most of the tiny projectiles coming at me, but some of them I just couldn't.  
  
"SPIRIT STRIKE!"  
  
Delia: **DIGI-MODIFY! Hyper Speed Activate!**  
  
Voice: **DIGI-MODIFY! Hyper Speed Activate!**  
  
Both evaded my attack with ease and closed on me. I received another tail lashing from Armageddemon, and Piedmon gave me an uppercut that sent me flying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I arrived to see Sakuyamon sent flying.  
  
_Now is not the time to hesitate Matsuki. Get in there!_  
  
"JUDECCA PRISON!"  
  
My attack sent Armageddemon over the edge and, hopefully, down to his death.  
  
Delia: **DIGI-MODIFY! Hyper Wing Activate!**  
  
_Damn._  
  
"TRUMP SWORDS!"  
  
I hastily raised my shield to block the attack and jumped to flip over his body. Unfortunately, I had forgotten that Armageddemon was still airborne. He clamped his jaw around my leg and tossed me into the air.  
  
"TRUMPS SWORDS!"  
  
Piedmon's attack sent me flying over the edge.  
  
_No!! I cannot afford to lose! If I do, Rika…  
  
'*I'll always be there when you need me…*'  
  
I could use your help now old friend…  
  
'It will bond to ChaosGallantmon…'_  
  
And then, in that instant I understood. I had been wrong. His physical form might have been gone, but he still existed. Inside me. I decided to try, If it worked, I would get both my friend and my wings.  
  
_If it doesn't, well, that ground looks pretty hard…_  
  
"GRANI!!!!!"  
  
I could feel Grani's data gather in my shield, and I pointed it down and released the Light of Digivolution. As the data poured out of the shield, it combined with the light to form a red wire frame that the rest of the data quickly piled onto, taking the shape and color of my old friend. His golden eyes opened, and his engines roared to life. He caught me on the way down before banking back into the sky.  
  
_*Thank you, tamer. I feared you wouldn't learn in time.*  
  
*Why didn't you say anything?*  
  
*I thought you knew. By the time I realized it was too late.*  
  
*Enough talk. We've got a battle to win.*  
  
*Of course, my friend. Which do you want?*  
  
*Piedmon. Armageddemon's slow enough for you fly circles around him.*  
  
*Agreed.*_  
  
We were about two hundred feet from the top when Piedmon dropped Sakuyamon over the edge.  
  
"Goodbye, my dear. Follow your knight into oblivion."  
  
_*Grani!*  
  
*I see her.*_  
  
We swerved into the path of Sakuyamon's freefall. I grunted a little as she slammed into my arms. She was conscious, but only barely.  
  
"Put… me… down… stupid… knight…"  
  
With that, she drifted off, and was reduced to Rika and Renamon. It was a little odd, but I heard sounds of struggle on the top of the cliff. Then we reached the top and were greeted with a rather large surprise. MegaGargomon and SaberLeomon had just arrived on the scene and were tearing into Piedmon and Armageddemon in a rather effective manner. MegaGargomon was taking hits left and right while firing, providing a living shield for SaberLeomon so that the data type digimon could take cover in-between its lightning fast strikes.  
  
_*Change in plans Grani. Keep Rika and Renamon safe.*  
  
*Right.*_  
  
I gently laid them down on Grani's back, and leapt into the fray. I felt a surge of adrenalin as I landed on Piedmon's back, flattening him comicly. I pointed my lance down at the back of his neck.  
  
"DEMON'S DISASTER!"  
  
Voice: **DIGI-MODIFY! Alias Acivate!**  
  
Piedmon exploded into data and Goblimon's much smaller frame meant that I missed. It ran off to a tall boy with curly brown hair and eyes to match. He turned and began running. Delia screamed at him.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE CANTERSON! THE MASTER WILL NOT BE PLEASED!"  
  
"HE CAN KISS MY ASS OTENUSKI! AND FOR THAT MATTER SO CAN YOU! I'M LEAVING BEFORE THEY MANAGE TO KILL US!"  
  
Delia growled, but then followed suit, using Armageddemon as cover fire. Henry started to pursue.  
  
"Stop Henry."  
  
"Why Ta… ChaosGallantmon?"  
  
"Relax Henry, I told her. Well, not everything…"  
  
"But enough that I get the point. I've forgiven _you_ Henry; it _was_ a good reason, but not you Takato. Not yet. Why did you lie to us?"  
  
"Because I didn't know what you'd say. I was paranoid, I'll admit, but to see people who believe that you're dead, when you didn't exactly part on the best of terms, well…"  
  
"I guess so, Takato. Have you told Rika?"  
  
"No. And I'm not going to. Not yet."  
  
"Takato…"  
  
"It's not that I don't want to Jeri, it's just that I want to clear up the Alicia incident from this morning first. I'd like to wait until we're on good terms before I drop _that_ bombshell on her."  
  
"I see. I hope you know what you're doing Takato."  
  
"So do I…"  
  
Jeri laughed, a strange sound with the dual voice in effect. Then Henry groaned.  
  
"I am really not looking forward to getting home."  
  
"Relax, Henry. If we dedigivolve, I'm sure Grani will take us."  
  
_*Right, Grani?*  
  
*Of course, my friend*_  
  
Grani began to land. We all dedigivolved and got on.  
  
"I thought Grani was dead."  
  
"So did I. I'll tell how he came back as we head home. We'll drop off Rika on the way. She and Renamon should be out for awhile."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed, more than a little tired as I fumbled with my keys to get in. I dropped them, but Takato grabbed them before they could fall. He unlocked the door himself. Then he sighed, as if he had just come to a hard decision. He burst in the door, turned, and slammed it in my face! I could distinctly hear the chain-bolt being slid into place, before the door opened again as much as the bolt would allow.  
  
"Takato, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Sorry, Henry, but it's for your own good. I'm not letting you back in until you make up with Jeri."  
  
"Takato…"  
  
"I'm serious Henry. I'm not letting you in until you do."  
  
"Hey! What about me?"  
  
"…I'll open a window."  
  
"Oh, all right then. See ya, Henry!"  
  
"Terriermon!!"  
  
"What? He's right. It _is_ for your own good, after all."  
  
I groaned as Terriermon ran down the hallway to the staircase.  
  
"Can I at least have my keys?"  
  
A single key was handed through to me.  
  
"That's your spare car key. Now move Henry."  
  
"Thanks Takato."  
  
I was more than a little sour, but Takato was still cheery.  
  
"Don't mention it Henry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I grumbled a bit as I drove down the street. It was already a few hours after sunset, and it was raining. I mean _really_ pouring outside.  
  
_Takato is being really unfair about this._  
  
I glanced at the passenger seat, where a dozen white roses, Jeri's favorite, lay. If I was going to do this, I was going to do it right. Then, Jeri's house appeared over the next hill, and I turned into her driveway. Whatever prayers I had about the rain stopping before I got there were out the window now; if anything, it was raining harder outside.  
  
_And me without an umbrella…_  
  
As I ran up to the doorway, I noted the lack of cars in the driveway, and remembered that Jeri's dad and step-mom were on their second honeymoon. I rang the doorbell, and shortly there after the door opened a little for Jeri to peek out. Then she opened the door fully and ushered me in.  
  
"Henry, what do you think you're doing out here in this weather! And without a coat or an umbrella either! Get in here!"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Here… these are for you."  
  
"Oh, Henry! They're beautiful!"  
  
"Am I forgiven?"  
  
"I thought I told you that earlier Henry. Of course you are!"  
  
I blushed a little.  
  
"W…well I should go…"  
  
"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere mister. Not until you're dry. You go take a shower, and I'll get you some of my dad's things for you to wear until your clothes dry. Now move Henry!"  
  
_How come everyone keeps saying that to me?_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple of hours later, my clothes were washed and dried, and Jeri and I were watching a movie on her couch.  
  
"Hey Jeri?"  
  
"Yes Henry?"  
  
"Could I get you to call Takato and tell him we're all right now?"  
  
"Why do I need to do that?"  
  
I cringed a little, fearing another explosion.  
  
"He locked me out until we made up…"  
  
Surprisingly, she laughed about it.  
  
"I'm not sure, Henry."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I think we've still got some 'making up' to do."  
  
Then she snaked her arms around my neck, and pulled me into a kiss. 


	13. One Wrong Turn

Chapter 11 - One wrong turn…  
  
~Two weeks later~  
  
It was five in the morning.  
  
I crept quietly into the hall. Taking a hasty look I assured myself that I wasn't detected. I went quietly up to the door, key in hand.  
  
To my surprise, it was unlocked. Carefully, I twisted the handle. There was a slight creak as I slowly opened the door. I winced inwardly.  
  
I crept through the open door and was about two steps in when the door slammed shut. I spun around and saw…  
  
…nothing?  
  
Then I looked down. There, standing in front of the door, arms crossed, in all his might was…  
  
…Terriermon.  
  
"Henry!!! Where were you all night! I've been worried sick!"  
  
_Oh boy._  
  
"Where else have I been for the last two weeks? Over at Jeri's…"  
  
I knew that was a mistake the moment it came out of my mouth. Terriermon's mouth dropped open as fast as his mind dropped to the gutter. After Takato and had explained everything to her, Jeri seemed exceedingly happy to have him back. They talked some during school, where Rika was still giving him the cold shoulder. Jeri and I had been spending a lot of time together since, this time, though, we had fallen asleep watching a movie. Not that it mattered to Terriermon. He would torture me every chance he got. He grinned. I knew that grin. It was the 'I'm going to start tormenting you' grin.  
  
_Nuts._  
  
"Henry, and they call me a dog! I knew you had it in you!"  
  
"I-It's not like that I swear! I was just telling Jeri about Takato…"  
  
"Yeah, right, Henry. They say when you make up after a fight this kind of thing happens…"  
  
"Terriermon!!!!"  
  
"Heh, heh, heh… eeep."  
  
I ran after the pint-sized menace with a gusto, but in the end he was too fast and agile for me to catch. As I stood there panting, something occurred to me.  
  
_Not once, with all that noise, did Takato tell us to keep it down._  
  
"…Terriermon… where's… Takato?"  
  
"He… said that… he had… something… to do… Said he'd… be back… later…"  
  
"…Oh…"  
  
Then, I walked into my room and collapsed, determined to catch a few more hours' sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat on a hill, waiting for sunrise, lost in my own thoughts. I thought I had accepted my parent's death years ago, but sitting here, in front of their graves, it suddenly dawned on me how real the situation was. A single tear dropped from my eye as I remembered my last moments with them. We were happy. We were very happy, ironically, that I was alive.  
  
I remember how happy we were in those last moments. I remember the explosion. I remember running back in. I remember the rubble.  
  
But mostly I remember the blood. Things were a little blurry for a few minutes after that.  
  
So, now sitting here, I knew what I had to do. I had placed a deep red rose on both graves. I knew that Rika and I would be talking of my parents eventually, and I needed to mourn now, so I wouldn't breakdown later. I needed to get it out of my system. I only knew one way how.  
  
The sun peeked over the horizon, and the graves were illuminated from the back, casting the letters, while still readable, in shadow.  
  
I got out my sketchpad, sat down and began to draw. I drew everything. I drew the hills. I drew the surrounding graves blurry, as if slightly out of focus. I drew my parent's graves. I drew them in detail, including the chips, dents, and all other sides of aging. I drew the roses I had just placed down to the petals and the thorns. I put a little more space between the graves than there was in real life. In the center, I drew two figures. I drew a small boy with a blue shirt and yellow goggles, on his hands and knees, head hung down, crying. And next to him I drew a dinosaur, it's head turned up as if in mid howl. Though I had a small set of watercolor paints with me, I purposely left the picture in shades of gray, except for my rendition of Guilmon and myself. That I painted some color into, but I left the colors dull. It seemed to capture the picture more.  
  
All of this I drew constrained to a circle. The circle became an eye. An eye in his face; an eye in my own. This too was colored. A red eye surrounded by flesh tones.  
  
And then, when I was finished, I carefully closed my pad and stood up. A second tear dropped from my other eye as I turned and walked away. I had one more picture to draw this morning, and a second task after that. I turned and took one last look at their graves.  
  
"…Goodbye…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I now stood in front of Shinjuku Park. This place held memories as well. I stopped and looked around. I smiled. At least these were good memories. I sat and once more began to draw.  
  
I drew the park, the hill, the steps, the shed, and the trees. All of those that surrounded the clearing where we all spent so much time together. Times that would never come again.  
  
I shook myself out of that and concentrated on the good times instead. I could see each of these scenes in my head even though some had never happened, and I began to draw.  
  
First, on the steps, I drew the familiar forms of Jeri Katou and Henry Wong, sitting, laughing, and talking. Against the shed was the ever-watchful Leomon, making sure that his partner was safe. Inside the shed itself, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Guardromon, and Monodramon watched Kazu and Ryo play the card game. From the expression on Kazu's face and Ryo's superior smirk, Kazu was losing… badly. In the center of the clearing, you could almost hear the laughter as Susie, Ai, and Mako chased Lopmon, Impmon, and Terriermon in a strange game of tag. Off to the left, I drew Renamon, lounging up in the tree that was 'hers' as much as Guilmon's shed was 'his'. Below her, gazing up at her digimon was the ever-beautiful Rika Nonaka.  
  
I smiled in nostalgia as I looked at the image that covered half of the page. Then, as before, I drew two more. Up above all the others, I drew two smiling faces. Guilmon's and mine. I had to rely on some of Kenta's pictures for my own, but Guilmon's was no sweat. I drew them in such a way that it looked as if they were watching over the others. Gone, but not forgotten.  
  
I painted all of this. I painted bright, vibrant colors that made me feel warm inside.  
  
As I stood up and closed my sketchpad, like at the cemetery, I stopped to take another look around. I smiled, and turned around whistling a happy tune as I headed back to Henry's apartment. I felt like a brand new person. I felt like my soul had been cleansed.  
  
_This is gonna be a good day. But I still have one more thing to do._  
  
I took out my good-luck charm and gazed at it, and then I nodded. When I next saw her, or at least waited until it was lighter before heading to her house, it was time to do what everyone once said was impossible for a second time.  
  
It was time for Tai to become friends with Rika Nonaka.  
  
_But first I still have clear up that Alicia incident._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was lounging in my room, watching something boring on T.V., when my Mother came in.  
  
"Rika, Honey, you have a visitor."  
  
_A visitor?_  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"He said his name was Tai. He wanted you to talk about some schoolwork. Why didn't you tell me you had a group project?"  
  
"Because if I had told you I had a guy for a partner, you would probably have sent out wedding invitations by now. He's not even a friend, he's an annoyance."  
  
"Well, be that as it may, be polite if nothing else Rika. This is for school after all."  
  
"All right, mom."  
  
I turned off the set and went to the door. There was Tai, looking _really_ embarrassed about something that had nothing to do with me based on the fact that his eyes were bugged out and looking down the street.  
  
"What's with you Glove-boy?"  
  
"Can I come in? Thanks."  
  
He pushed his way in before I could say anything and shut the door.  
  
"What the hell? You can't just come barging in here!"  
  
"Shhh! She'll hear you!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He motioned over to the window next to the door. I was a little curious, so I walked over and looked out. There, in the street was Alicia. She was peering around carefully, as if looking for something.  
  
_Or someone._  
  
"What'd you do Glove-boy?"  
  
"Nothing! She just leapt out of a crowd and attached herself to my arm! When I managed to get free, I ran off. I've been dodging her all morning!"  
  
I laughed. I laughed long and hard. I hadn't done that in a while. Then the doorbell rang. Tai looked panicked and ducked into a closet, mouthing 'I'm not here.'  
  
I opened the door. True to Tai's panicked prediction, it was Alicia. She smiled at me. It was a sickeningly sweet cloying smile and it turned my stomach.  
  
"Hello, Rika. Have you seen Tai by any chance?"  
  
_To torture or not to torture?_  
  
Unfortunately, the conclusion was 'not'. As much fun as seeing him squirm would be, I wanted answers. Chances were I wouldn't get them if her were mad at me.  
  
"No, I haven't. Why?"  
  
"We got separated earlier. He said some things he obviously didn't mean, like not liking me 'like that', I mean who wouldn't want me…"  
  
I sighed, and cut her off.  
  
"Look, as much fun as strolling down narcissism lane with you is, I have things to do right now. Bye."  
  
And I slammed the door in her face. I chuckled at the screams from outside. Then I noted that I was chuckling in stereo. I opened the closet and there stood Tai, trying desperately not laughing out loud.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was great!"  
  
I smiled in spite of my self. Then my eyes narrowed.  
  
"I want answers."  
  
His shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
"I know. Is there somewhere private we can talk?"  
  
I nodded, and we walked back to my room. He sat down on one side of my table and looked distant for a moment. Then he straightened up and looked at me.  
  
"My early life isn't important, I was just an ordinary boy. But then, one day, I received a digimon, Jyarimon. I didn't know why at the time, but I felt that I was meant to do something important. Eventually I went to the digital world, and while there, I met Azulongmon. He said that he wanted me to do something for him. I agreed. So, as ChaosGallantmon, I came here and helped you battle the D-Reaper. About a week and a half ago, in the eastern quadrant, the girl I now know as Delia Otenuski tried to delete Azulongmon. So, I was sent here to attempt to discover what her, and apparently her partners are up too, and stop them if necessary."  
  
"The eastern quadrant!? You mean where the show is?"  
  
"Yes. That's why the Digidestined weren't sent. They would be mobbed in teh street, and unable to do their work."  
  
My head was spinning. I knew whatever it was was incredibly big for Henry to keep it from Jeri, but that?  
  
_But still… I get the feeling that that isn't all of it. He's hiding something else I'm sure._  
  
"Fine. That'll do. For now, anyways."  
  
"Thanks Rika."  
  
He smiled at me then, and I got an urge to smile myself. I fought it off.  
  
_The only person who ever affected me like that was Gogglehead…_  
  
I sighed.  
  
_Where are you?_  
  
"Rika?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You all right? You looked a little distant."  
  
"I-It's nothing. Just an old memory that's all."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Should we get to work on the project?"  
  
"Yeah, why not…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's weird. Who would leave roses _here_?"  
  
I glanced back at Tai, who simply shrugged.  
  
_He looks a little nervous, though._  
  
"Hey! Glove-boy! What's up with you all of a sudden?"  
  
"Just a little nervous around cemeteries, Rika."  
  
"Riiight."  
  
_I suppose he's got a point. Who does enjoy cemeteries?"_  
  
Then my eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hey Tai, do you feel like…"  
  
"…Like we're being watched? Yes I do."  
  
Then, Alicia came out of the woods at the edge of the cemetery.  
  
"Hi Tai!!"  
  
Then she spotted me.  
  
"Nonaka."  
  
_That_ came out as a hiss. Tai, next to me, actually didn't respond to her greeting at all. He was scanning the treeline.  
  
"Come with me Tai…"  
  
He seemed to snap out of it enough to pay attention to her.  
  
"No, I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
Then, he took a quick side step and was standing next to me, a strange look on his face, one of anger and determination. His next question startled me.  
  
"What did you do to Renamon?"  
  
She smirked, her expression becoming incredibly evil.  
  
"Oh, she was… taken care of… Dirky-poo!"  
  
Then a smirking Piedmon dumped Renamon at our feet. I rushed to her side.  
  
"Renamon!"  
  
Then, Alicia hauled me up by the front of my shirt and talked so that Tai couldn't hear.  
  
"I am Alicia Waterton! I want Tai, and what I want, I get!"  
  
"Then take him you bitch! Leave me out of it!"  
  
"You don't get it, do you Nonaka? He won't be with me as long as he's with you! So removing you is the only solution!"  
  
Of course, Tai hadn't simply been sitting quietly. He had his Jyarimon out and was having what seemed to be a staring contest. What was weird though, was his glove. It now had a metallic sheen, and the triangles were all raised. Then, of course, Alicia opened her big mouth.  
  
"Tai, come with me. We can give that little weakling of yours true power…"  
  
Tai laughed.  
  
"Side with you? Never! My 'little weakling' as you put it happens to be my best friend!"  
  
"That little fresh digimon? Hah! Once you see true power, you'll gladly join me! DarkTyrannomon! Now!"  
  
With a loud roar, a DarkTyrannomon that was larger than any I had ever seen reared up out of the forest and attacked me.  
  
"FIRE BLAST!"  
  
"Rika!"  
  
Tai suddenly knocked me from out of the fireball's path. He then jumped to his feet and ran into the dust for Renamon. I could see her being carried out by two figures, who were having a hard time dodging Piedmon, while Alicia and her DarkTyrannomon just laughed.  
  
_His Jyarimon must of digivolved…_  
  
Then I noticed that in his flying tackle, Tai's good-luck charm had fallen from his neck again, landing face down. I picked it up and turned it over. And proceed to be really confused and angry about the whole thing.  
  
It was a picture of Gogglehead and me, sitting on one of the benches in the park. I remembered that day. I had just asked Takato some questions about Jeri, when he suddenly asked why it mattered. I blushed. In a moment of weakness, I looked down shyly and _blushed_. Then a camera went off. I looked up to see Kazu and Kenta, Kenta with camera in hand. I was immediately up and after them.  
  
_But how did Glove-boy get it? Maybe he knows where I can find my Gogglehead… He must! I'll beat it out him! Them I'll kill the both of them!!!_  
  
Then I snapped out of it at voices.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready, Taimon!"  
  
"Good. Grani!"  
  
**DIGI-MODIFY! Hyper Speed Activate!**  
  
A blue and gold blur in the sky formed the large dragon-like creature that I vaguely remembered ChaosGallantmon riding in the last fight, and a red blur rushed out of the dust-cloud, grabbed me, ran for it, and jumped on.  
  
"Hang on everyone!"  
  
Then, we took off like a bow from an arrow, leaving a cursing Piedmon and Alicia behind. Then I got a look at the large red rookie holding me.  
  
_Guilmon!? That means…_  
  
I looked again at 'Tai's' 'good-luck charm.' Then I snapped my head back to the black haired boy at the front of the dragon and concentrated. The roots of his black hair were brown.  
  
"GOGGLEHEAD!!!!!!" 


	14. About Goggleheads

Chapter 12 - About Goggleheads  
  
"Come on! Let's Go!"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?!"  
  
"You heard me Dirk Canterson!"  
  
"But…"  
  
_I hate this guy! Why do I have to work with such trash!_  
  
I walked up to him and slapped him. The sheer force of my blow dropped him into the ground.  
  
"We leave them alone for now."  
  
Dirk stood, still holding his cheek.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"WHY! WHY! In case you've forgotten, _partner_, we have a project due tomorrow. I am _not_ failing because of your stupidity and bloodlust. Now march!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
_*Do not forget our agreement, Alicia.*  
  
*I won't. Tai is yours.*  
  
No matter how much I want him myself…_  
  
I sighed and signaled for DarkTyrannomon to dedigivolve. He became DemiDevimon, and flew off to where ever he kept himself when not with me.  
  
_Stupid DemiDevimon…_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I spun around at the shout, and stared straight into the face of death itself, Rika Nonaka. She couldn't seam to form a coherent sentence.  
  
"You… You… You… GOGGLEHAD!!"  
  
"Heh heh… Long time no see, eh Rika?"  
  
The response on my part only seemed to increase her anger. She let out a primal roar, and leapt at my throat. Shortly, I could no longer breathe. She soon tired of choking me, but I still couldn't get much air, as she began to really beat on me. Many bruises on my part later, she seemed to tire of this as well, and sank to her knees.  
  
_*Take us down near her house, Grani*  
  
*Right.*_  
  
"Why?"  
  
The question caught me off guard.  
  
"Why'd I leave?"  
  
"No. I think I know that. Why didn't you tell me when you came back?"  
  
_Oh. That._  
  
"I was scared."  
  
"Of what? That I was gonna go ballistic on you?"  
  
"Like you just did? No. Well, not too scared. Not of that, anyway."  
  
"What, then?"  
  
I sighed.  
  
_This is the hard part._  
  
"I was scared…"  
  
She looked at me expectantly.  
  
"I was scared that you'd… hate me."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Well, you _do_ have a lot to do to make it up to me."  
  
Then her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, crap! The report!"  
  
"I'll handle it."  
  
"You sure? I mean I can…"  
  
"Hey! It's the least I can do to start making it up to you."  
  
Rika smiled again.  
  
"Yeah. You'd better Gogglehead."  
  
The rest of the trip was pretty much in silence as we helped Guilmon tend to the wounded Renamon. We landed, and I helped Rika get Renamon down. We laid her nest to the pond, and I turned to go.  
  
"Gogglehead! Wait a second."  
  
I turned. She unclipped my goggles from her belt and handed them to me.  
  
"Here."  
  
Then, before I could say anything, she turned and ran into the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three hours later, I was bored stiff. Not surprising really. Dirk was a muscle-bound idiot. I had to do the report myself to make sure he didn't screw it up. Finally, Delia came to pick him up and take him home. The freak wasn't anything like Tai. There was something about Tai that was so… confusing to me. As ChaosGallantmon he was a nearly unstoppable force, a cunning warrior with more tricks up his sleeve than a dozen battle hardened generals. But, outside of battle he was, well, innocent, as if he no idea of what the meaning of the word fight was. He would laugh with friends, play games, and make googly eyes at Nonaka.  
  
_Th-that… bitch! What does she have that I don't!_  
  
I sighed. She had his heart, that's what she had.  
  
_But how the hell does a girl like Nonaka get the complete attention of a guy like Tai? I so obviously superior that every guy in school hangs off me… except him! He'd hang off her if he weren't so sure she'd hit him!  
  
Grrr! At least the report is done. It's probably best not to dwell on Tai much anyway, after all, soon there won't be that much left of him…_  
  
But I couldn't. I kept thinking of Tai long into the night, before I finally passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked in the house, feeling pretty good about myself, and was going to get some food for when Renamon woke up. I stuck my head in the refrigerator when my mom came up behind me.  
  
"Rika?"  
  
"Yeah, mom?"  
  
"I thought you didn't like that boy."  
  
"Which boy?"  
  
"Tai, dear. The one who flew you in on that dragon thing."  
  
"It's name is Grani… Why aren't you scared of it? You usually panic about these things."  
  
"Because I'm more interested in the guy riding it that you seem to like so much."  
  
"W-What! I do not!"  
  
"Rika, we talked about this a few weeks ago. Mothers know these things."  
  
"And how did you know this, oh wise one?"  
  
"Don't take that tone with me, young lady. I know for two reasons. One you were smiling as he helped you with Renamon, despite her condition. Usually you won't let anyone help you when she's hurt. Two, you gave him those goggles. You _never_ let anyone touch them, much less walk, or in this case fly, off with them."  
  
I sighed. If there was one thing mom knew, it was relationships. She'd been in enough of them. And she knew a heck of a lot more about me than I would ever have anticipated.  
  
"Look mom, I didn't exactly _give_ the goggles to him."  
  
"Then what exactly did I see out there Rika?"  
  
"This is one of those things you can't tell anyone mom."  
  
"It stays between you and me Rika, I promise."  
  
"Tai Kamotozumi isn't his real name. He was born Takato Matsuki."  
  
"Takato?! That boy? Oh, no wonder! So, when are you going to ask him out?"  
  
"MOM!!!"  
  
"Seriously, Rika, you need to take advantage of this. Who knows when you'll like another boy? Take some initiative, it's a new millennium, after all."  
  
"Riiight."  
  
"Fine, do what you want Rika, but don't come crying to me when he likes some other girl because you didn't make a move…"   
"UHHH! I'm going outside to sit with Renamon!"  
  
_I can't believe her! I'll live my life the way I want to!_  
  
I walked outside and sat on a rock to wait for Renamon to wake up. She'd want the food, but be too proud to ask for it. A thought occurred to me.  
  
_Am I like that? Do I not go after something because I'm too proud to ask?_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sounds like you had a busy morning Takato."  
  
"Yeah, but I have nothing to do this afternoon. You got plans?"  
  
"Yeah. Jeri and I are going to see a movie tonight. You could come if you want to, if they let you go earlier, then it's doubtful they'll do anything tonight, what with the project and all."  
  
"Since when do evil kids care about their grades?"  
  
"You don't know Alicia that well. She almost scratches my eyes out every time I come out higher than her on the class rankings. She's a perfectionist."  
  
"Great. Well, regardless, I think I'll go patrolling with Rika tonight, if Renamon's up for it. Besides, I don't want to get in the way of your and Jeri's *AHEM* extracurricular activities."  
  
"You've been talking to Terriermon, haven't you? It wasn't like that!"  
  
"Suuuure it wasn't!"  
  
We shared a long laugh. Then Henry frowned.  
  
"Don't you have to finish your project Takato?"  
  
"Not really. It's on _me_ after all."  
  
"I don't know Takato, I think you should really think about it some."  
  
"I have Henry. I know exactly what I'm doing. That's why I stopped at the mall on my way home. Besides, it's an oral report. I just have to stand up and talk about me for awhile."  
  
"You do know you have to have a visual aid right?"  
  
I wordlessly handed him my sketchbook.  
  
"I don't see… oh, wow. These are _good_. Is this why you were out so early?"  
  
"Yeah, I had to get it all out of me. I've found drawing what I'm upset about works the best."  
  
We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Then Henry spoke up again.  
  
"Hey Takato?"  
  
"Yes Henry?"  
  
"You said that you're able to beat these guys so easily because their attacks don't work too well on you. Virus on virus, that sort of thing."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So why do your attacks work on them?"  
  
_Okay, now that I think about it, it_ is _a little weird._  
  
"I'm not sure Henry. You have any theories?"  
  
"None. Theoretically, ChaosGallantmon's natural strength, along with the several powerful data clusters you acquired, should make you stronger against them, but your attacks do more damage than they should even with that taken into account."  
  
"It's strange, I'll admit, but why worry about good things?"  
  
He sighed, probably somewhat exasperated with me.  
  
"Because, Takato, what if someone else has the same ability, but can use it against you?"  
  
_Okay, that_ is _a bit troubling._  
  
"I'm not sure, Henry. But you guys will always be there to back me up right?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Now, I have to make a call."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"Rika. I need her to do me a favor on Monday."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I smiled as I walked in the room. Gogglehead was going to make us ace the report, I was sure. I walked up to the desk.  
  
"Ms. Asaji?"  
  
"Yes, Rika?"  
  
"Tai is in the hall right now. He doesn't want to spoil the surprise for our report. He wants me to come get him when it's time."  
  
"I'll have to actually see him to confirm he's here."  
  
"Fine."  
  
I went to my desk while she went out in the hall. She came looking a little shaken. Henry looked back at me with a raised eyebrow, but I shook my head. It was a surprise. One heck of a surprise. Henry and Jeri went first, and they talked about the monster makers, as ordered. Then went Alicia, and her report on the Digimon attacks.  
  
"Which leads us nicely right into Rika and Tai's report on Takato Matsuki."  
  
Alicia laughed.  
  
"Looks like you're missing a partner Nonaka! Welcome to loserville!"  
  
I smirked at her, and then went to the door.  
  
"Get in here!"  
  
"Yes Rika."  
  
"Okie Dokie!"  
  
In walked Takato Matsuki. Not _Tai_, but Takato. He wore his blue sweatshirt, gray shorts and yellow goggles. He had his glove on, and my D-Ark hooked to his belt. His hair was the brown I remembered, and his eyes a soft red. He carried his sketchbook with him. Behind him walked the ever-faithful Guilmon.  
  
Takato sat on the stool set up while I stood behind him, and Guilmon sat down next to him. He smiled that goofy smile of his I like so much. It was one of those smiles you didn't need to see to know was there. He patted Guilmon on the head, and began to speak.  
  
"Hi, My name's Takato Matsuki. This is my best friend Guilmon."  
  
"Hiii!"  
  
"My life started out pretty simple…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"…and then I walked off, and was never seen again."  
  
He stood up and took a bow. Guilmon tried to imitate, but smacked his head on the floor.  
  
"Ouchie."  
  
You could have heard a pin drop the classroom was so quiet. Then, Henry started to clap, followed closely by Jeri, and soon by the whole class. Well, minus Alicia and Dirk of course. Their jaws were still on the floor. Takato got up and gave both the D-Ark and the goggles to me.  
  
"Why don't you hang on to those for me."  
  
I nodded.  
  
_He's giving back the goggles? Why? What did I do?_  
  
Takato and his 'young cousin 'Bill' in a suit' sat down and the other presentations began. Time finally came for lunch and I hurried after Takato.  
  
"Tai wait…"  
  
"Yes Rika?"  
  
"Why did you give me back the goggles?"  
  
"Because I want you to keep them. Call it a present."  
  
I blushed a little.  
  
"Thanks. You hang on to this."  
  
I handed him back his good luck charm.  
  
"Rika? I thought you would have destroyed this…"  
  
"Yeah, well, keep it."  
  
Then I narrowed my eyes and scowled at him.  
  
"But if anyone else sees it you're dead."  
  
He looked a little nervous at that. I lowered my voice and grabbed his shirt.  
  
"Okay, who else has seen it Gogglehead."  
  
He mumbled something I couldn't make out.  
  
"What was that!?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Henry and Jeri have seen it. And Ken and Sora."  
  
_He showed it to people in the east quadrant?!_  
  
"You are so dead Tai!"  
  
He blinked and took off like a bat out of hell. I chased after.  
  
_He's definitely better at running than he used to be._


	15. Darkness Falls

Chapter 13 – Darkness Falls  
  
_That's what I get for telling the truth I guess._  
  
I bolted across the football field, intent on escaping Rika. I risked a glance behind and gulped. She was definitely too close for comfort. I thought something else as well.  
  
_She's cute when she's angry.  
  
This is no time to concentrate on_ that _Matsuki… Crap._  
  
While arguing with myself I appeared to have run into a dead end. As I considered the oddity of a virtual box canyon on school grounds, I heard a crunch on the gravel behind me. I tuned to see Rika closing in on me, from the way she was coming at me it appeared that she had learned a little on how to stalk people from Renamon. Then she lunged at me and landed a swift punch to my stomach…  
  
…and stopped.  
  
_Huh?_  
  
"Uh, not that I'm complaining, but why'd you stop?"  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now that I'm eighteen, I'm lightening up on the physical abuse, I could go to jail you know."  
  
I knew it was an evasion, but let it slide we stood there for a second. Rika seemed to be seriously considering something, and I opened my mouth and prepared to speak, when she opened her mouth. I closed mine. She seemed more than a little nervous. Looking around one last time to make sure we were alone, she started.  
  
"Um, Takato?"  
  
"Yeah, Rika?"  
  
"Would, um, you like to do something after school today?"  
  
I blinked. Of all the things I had considered it possible she was going to say, this didn't even make the list. When I said nothing for a second she spoke again.  
  
"Well if you don't want to fine! I'll just leave you alone then!"  
  
She turned and stomped off. I was up and after her in an instant, grabbing a hold of her arm.  
  
"Rika wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
When she turned she had the Ice-Queen look on her again. I smiled at her, just like I used to when she'd turn it on me.  
  
"Rika, I'd love to."  
  
"You don't have to feel sorry for me, Takato!"  
  
"It's not that Rika, really. You just took me by surprise, that's all."  
  
Her expression changed in an instant. The icy sheet dropped, revealing the girl I had always known was somewhere inside. A girl who was confused, and more than that, was easily wounded. I knew that with how vulnerable she was right now, this would make or break any relationship I had with her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
I put on my best smile.  
  
"Really. What did you want to do?"  
  
In another instant, the Rika I had fallen for was back. Calm and confident. The one who made my knees weak when she smiled that small smile she had. The one she was smiling now.  
  
"Not sure yet. But we'll figure it out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I smiled.  
  
I'd been doing that a lot lately. The last few days had been a blur. Takato and I had been hanging out after school almost constantly. We talked, we laughed, we saw movies, and ate out. And we were quickly learning to work together as Sakuyamon and ChaosGallantmon. There hadn't been attacks by anything other than wild ones for the last week or so, but Henry suggested, and Brainiac is usually right, that things would pick up sharply after graduation, which was yesterday.  
  
_The only downside is that mom teases me all the time now._  
  
But that wasn't a huge problem, and I had one less now that Renamon was fully recovered. I let out a small chuckle. Guilmon had been tending to her almost non-stop. It was driving her crazy. She told Takato to get him away once, and Takato respond with 'he knows what he's doing'. Renamon had quite bluntly asked how, and Takato mumbled something about patching up Grani. Then, yesterday, just after the ceremony, the unbelievable had happened. Takato asked me out. A _real_ date, not just hanging out the way we were. After blinking a second to figure out if I had heard right I accepted.  
  
_God, I'm acting like a lovesick schoolgirl._  
  
Which, in a way, I suppose I was. After all, my schoolgirl days had only ended the day before. I got up and got ready to go. My usual clothes, Takato's goggles, my D-Ark, and my card deck. I smiled. Mom had tried to get me into some make-up or other clothes, but I refused. Further musing was interrupted by the doorbell. I ran over to the door, but opened it calmly. There was Takato. He looked nice enough, dressed in jeans and t-shirt the way I was, but I would have preferred that he hadn't gone back to being 'Tai'.  
  
"You ready to go Rika?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He led me down to Henry's car, and we took off into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I smiled as we got up from the table.  
  
_This has been a really great night._  
  
I could scarcely believe my ears when Rika had accepted to go with me on a real date, but here we were, getting up from a quiet dinner in a small restaurant. We chatted lightly about lots of things, Rika throwing half hearted punches at me every so often. I smiled, then turned grim.  
  
_*Takatomon! Goblimon, Keramon, and DemiDevimon are near!*  
  
*Thanks for the warning, Guilmon. Stay back until I tell you. Let them think that they haven't been noticed.*_  
  
Guilmon watched from the shadows as I had instructed. Rika, however noticed the change in my attitude.  
  
"Takato, what's wrong?"  
  
"Don't do anything too sudden, but Alicia, Dirk, and Delia are out there somewhere. Guilmon caught their scent."  
  
"Great."  
  
Then, a roar sounded behind us.  
  
_Armageddemon._  
  
**Biomerge  
Digivolution_  
  
Guilmon Biomerge to… ChaosGallantmon!**  
  
"Call the others."  
  
Rika nodded and got out her cell phone. I leapt in to attack.  
  
"ULTIMATE FLARE!"  
  
Gorgon took the brunt of the blow and I continued forward.  
  
"TRUMP SWORDS!"  
  
I swung myself ninety degrees, and raised my shield again. Then Armageddemon was on me from the side like an attack dog. I beat him off with my lance, but Piedmon wasn't finished yet.  
  
"CLOWN TRICK!"  
  
The attack impacted from the side, but I felt little of it, and aimed.  
  
"DEMON'S DISASTER!"  
  
Then, unexpectedly, they both backed off.  
  
_Danger Will Robinson, Danger!_  
  
Then, Alicia stepped between them, a DemiDevimon that was three feet in diameter floated at her side.  
  
"Last offer Takato, join us or die. Yes, I do know now. That stunt in class may have gotten you the grade and fooled everyone else, but we know you're still alive now. Again, last offer."  
  
I grinned, knowing they couldn't see it behind the mask. I reached up and pulled down the blue Guilmon-like visor.  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Fine. DemiDevimon…"  
  
**Digivolution_  
  
DemiDevimon Warp Digivolve to… Ghoulmon!**  
  
_Crap._  
  
Like his rookie and champion forms, his mega form was huge. This Ghoulmon was easily twice my height. I had only seen three digimon larger in my life.  
  
_Indramon, Megidramon, and… could it be!?_  
  
"Demon!?"  
  
The large mega laughed.  
  
"Yes. I am the Demon you defeated four years ago, Matsuki, though I was _very_ tired at the time, and am still not at full strength. Prepare to taste you own death."  
  
"You first."  
  
"DEATH ARROW!"  
  
"TRUMP SWORDS!"  
  
"BLACK RAIN!"  
  
_Oh boy. Here we go again._  
  
I ducked and weaved, attempting to dodge the shots as they came, but let's be honest. Three mega level attacks coming in at three angles? I dodged as many as I could, but too many of them hit me. I was tired for the first time in a long while.  
  
"Pitiful human. Die in disgrace. EXPLOSION EYE!"  
  
The attack hit dead on. I only remember breaking back into Jyarimon and myself before blacking out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Henry? Is Jeri with you? Good! Get down here to where I am fast! We've got all three of them here! Yes, I'm sure!"  
  
I hung up. They'd find us. Following the explosions wouldn't be that hard.  
  
"Renamon."  
  
It took Renamon about a minute to arrive. Long enough for ChaosGallantmon to move out of sight, anyway.  
  
"I'm here Rika."  
  
"Good."  
  
**Biomerge  
Digivolution_  
  
Renamon Biomerge to… Sakuyamon!**  
  
Feeling the rush of power that comes with biomerging I took off down the street, just in time to see ChaosGallantmon come flying across an intersection, breaking apart as he did so.  
  
_What could do that to _him_?_  
  
I got my answer a second later when a humongous Ghoulmon stepped into the intersection.  
  
_Great. Why do my nights always go like this?_  
  
I jumped into the fray in order to distract the thing from killing Takato.  
  
"SPIRIT STRIKE!"  
  
He turned and laughed at the sight of me.  
  
"Another biomerged fool has come to play! DEATH ARROW!"  
  
I jumped out of the way of the attack, knowing there was more to come as Piedmon and Armageddemon joined the fight.  
  
Dirk: **DIGI-MODIFY! VenomMyotismon's Nightmare Claw Activate!**  
  
Delia: **DIGI-MODIFY! Power Activate!**  
  
Alicia: **DIGI-MODIFY! Black Gear Activate!**  
  
"NIGHTMARE CLAW!"  
  
"ULTIMATE FLARE!"  
  
"DEATH ARROW!"  
  
I felt myself break back into Renamon and Myself. I lay on the ground groaning.  
  
"DEATH ARROW!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I flew in just in time to see one of the largest digimon I'd ever seen launch an attack at a defeated Rika and Renamon.  
  
"MEGA BARRAGE!"  
  
My attack swooped in…  
  
…and missed. Ghoulmon's attack went as planned, striking both Rika and Renamon.  
  
Then, cursing my slow speed and I hovered in, I watched, almost in slow motion, as the unthinkable happened.  
  
Renamon looked fuzzy for a moment, then started to delete.  
  
"Come, my minions. More fools arrive! Feast and grow stronger!"  
  
All three of them began loading data, healing their limited wounds, and strengthening themselves.  
  
And Rika, well, she was on the ground, unconscious and bleeding heavily.  
  
Jeri leapt down onto the scene, and instantly realized what was happening. She froze.  
  
"TRUMP SWORDS!"  
  
That got her out of it, and she leapt behind me as I touched down.  
  
"GARGO MISSLE!"  
  
"TWIN FANG!"  
  
Both attacks hit Ghoulmon head on, but neither seemed to bother him very much. He looked almost amused as he launched his next attack.  
  
"EXPLOSION EYE!"  
  
The attack hit me, as I was covering for Jeri. I might have been a Vaccine, but that hurt!  
  
_This is not going well. We need a plan fast!_  
  
Then Ghoulmon laughed.  
  
"Come, let us go. Leave these fools to their sorrow. When they realize we're unstoppable, it will make our victory all the sweeter."  
  
Then they left. They just left. Then I saw where this was going.  
  
_They'll delete our partners and leave us wounded one by one, until the last one remains, then they'll simply kill us all…_  
  
Takato awoke minutes later.  
  
"What happened, Henry?"  
  
"Rika's been hurt, badly. We called an ambulance. It'll be here shortly. Renamon…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was deleted. They loaded her data."  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I see."  
  
Jeri interrupted.  
  
"You can get Renamon back, right Takato? Just like you got Leomon back, right?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"RIGHT!?"  
  
Takato turned, and there was a hard look on his face.  
  
"No, Jeri I can't. Because they all loaded the data, it's fragmented. Even if I could put it together, the chances are one in hundreds of _zillions_ that she wouldn't have all kinds of bugs and errors! NO! I CAN'T OKAY!"  
  
Jeri just looked at him, a shocked look on her face. Then she began to cry. Takato walked over and picked up Rika's cell phone. Then the ambulance arrived, and he got in with her. I could see him dialing on the inside of the cab as it pulled away, probably Rika's mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takato didn't speak any more than a few words to anyone over the next week. Rika was said to be in a light coma, and Takato never left the waiting area. Jyarimon sat with him always. If you talked to Takato, only Rika's mom would get a response. If you talked to Jyarimon, it didn't matter who you were, he just growled.  
  
Then, after Rika had been under a week, it happened. Ghoulmon and company were sighted downtown. Jeri and I got up and ran out to the sight. We were met two blocks away by Takato, his appearance disheveled by his lack of food, sleep, showers, of shaving. His hair was once more brown from lack of dye, and his eyes were red again; but it was hard to tell if the contacts were out, or they were just blood shot.  
  
"Henry, Jeri, leave now. I will handle it."  
  
I could see in his eyes he'd go alone if it meant killing us, but Jeri wasn't taking no for an answer.  
  
"You can't take them alone Takato! ChaosGallantmon was easily defeated by those three!"  
  
Surprisingly Takato relented. He snorted.  
  
"Fine. Don't blame me if you get killed. Just know that Jyarimon and I are agreed on our course of action."  
  
_What the hell does he have planned?_  
  
He walked forward to where Ghoulmon, Armageddemon, and Piedmon were randomly destroying things, trying to get our attention. Alicia spoke.  
  
"So, come for a second beating, have you?"  
  
Above her Ghoulmon laughed.  
  
"We will break your toy knight again, and then feast on your allies!"  
  
Takato was calm as he spoke. Too calm.  
  
"No. It ends here. You may have broken the knight, but you have yet to face the dragon. Jyarimon…"  
  
Jyarimon growled.  
  
**Digivolution_  
  
Jyarimon Flash Digivolve to…**  
  
Takato continued to speak as Jyarimon digivolved.  
  
"Behold the ultimate dark dragon."  
  
Jyarimon glowed white and began to grow.  
  
"Behold that which corrupts and destroys all things."  
  
Jyarimon's glow deepened to red as the form shot up faster.  
  
"Behold darkness incarnate."  
  
Jyarimon's glow was now a deep black that seemed to suck in the light around it.  
  
"Behold the face of your doom."  
  
Jyarimon's form solidified, and the digivolution completed. I heard Jeri gasp in surprise behind me.  
  
"Behold…"  
  
**…MEGIDRAMON!**


	16. Judgment Day

Chapter 14 - Judgment Day  
  
"VENGEANCE!"  
  
_How sweet. Megidramon's first word._  
  
I smiled grimly as I watched Megidramon fling himself at the enemy. Ghoulmon laughed and motioned. Armageddemon stepped up to the plate.  
  
"BLACK RAIN!"  
  
Megidramon took the attack and kept going. I'm not even sure he felt it. He slammed into Armageddemon with a force that would shatter most large cities, knocking the smaller foe through a couple three buildings. I smirked.  
  
_This is going to be fun._  
  
Delia: **DIGI-MODIFY! Hyper Speed Activate!**  
  
Suddenly, Armageddemon was behind Megidramon.  
  
"ULTIMATE FLARE!"  
  
The attack hit Megidramon right in the back of the head. He slammed into and through the same building that Armageddemon had just gone through. A thick curtain of dust appeared. When it cleared, all that remained was a large, smoking crater. Ghoulmon laughed again. Alicia sneered and spoke.  
  
"So much for your dragon, Matsuki!"  
  
Armageddemon turned towards us and started walking over, with a confidence that made him move slowly, as if he was savoring the moment. I stood my ground while Jeri stumbled backwards only to be caught by Henry. My smirk never once left my face as he got closer and closer. The huge digimon's face came and leered down at me, then it opened it's mouth to strike, or swallow me. I never found out which. It _was_ a moot point after all.  
  
Because then the ground started to shake.  
  
From directly beneath Armageddemon's enormous stomach, the ground cracked and collapsed as Megidramon's equally enormous head came out from directly beneath him, jaws open to attack.  
  
Delia: **DIGI-MODIFY! Hyper Wing Activate!**  
  
Armageddemon barely avoided Megidramon's snapping jaws. He roared in disappointment, and glared at where his foe hung in the sky.  
  
"ULTIMATE FLARE!"  
  
Again, Megidramon took the attack. Then I understood why.  
  
_It's not only a demonstration of superior power, but Megidramon gains power from his own pain!  
  
Good._  
  
Armageddemon roared back, and made a diving charge toward Megidramon.  
  
_Bad idea._  
  
Megidramon reared back, and then flung himself up at Armageddemon as he charged.  
  
Delia: **DIGI-MODIFY! Taomon's Talisman Spell Activate!**  
  
Armageddemon was encased in the familiar ying-yang designed shield. But reminders of Renamon only increased Megidramon's pain, and with it, his power. He blew through the shield like it was nothing, and wrapped himself around the mega, just like he did with Beezlemon. As Megidramon squeezed, Armageddemon roared in pain.  
  
_*Megidramon, stop toying with him. We've got bigger fish to fry.*  
  
*GRRRRRRRRRRR*_  
  
A growl was all I got, but still, Megidramon complied. Sort of. He was determined to enjoy this, even if it _was_ rushed. He loosened his coils enough to expose a piece of Armageddemon's back. Upon feeling this shifting, Armageddemon's struggles increased franticly. Megidramon cut of his hopes for escape quickly though, by having the jagged end of his tail slam directly into his back. If Armageddemon had been a biological creature, it would have ripped trough his spine. Armageddemon roared in pain.  
  
Seeing a perfect chance, Megidramon finally ended it. When Armageddemon roared, his head flung back, exposing his neck. Mimicking WarGrowlmon's Radiation Blade, Megidramon used the blades on his arms to slice through Armageddemon's neck, deleting him instantly. Megidramon calmly began to load the data, knowing he would need the strength.  
  
I looked around. They were all in shock, humans and digimon alike, at the sight before them. Ghoulmon was the first to recover. Picking up Delia, Dirk, and Alicia, he took of into the night, Piedmon in close pursuit.  
  
Megidramon finished his feast and roared, then phased, looking for all the world like he was going to delete. I knew better. My digimon's careful balance had been disturbed once more. When he phased back in, he was Megidramon no longer. He was now BlackMegidramon. He looked into the east, following his prey's flight path, then took off after them.  
  
"Grani."  
  
The blue and gold dragon swooped in beside me, and I got on. Jeri came up next to us. She smiled, a little hesitantly, I might add.  
  
"I know you can stop BlackMegidramon, Takato, I know you can!"  
  
I just looked at her like she was just as crazy as I knew I looked.  
  
"Who said I'm going to stop him?"  
  
Jeri suddenly looked very, _very_ frightened of me, and had to be caught by Henry again when she fell. I redirected my gaze toward him.  
  
"Take care of Rika."  
  
Something in my words must have clued Henry in on something.  
  
"You're not coming back, are you? Even if you kill him you're not coming back!"  
  
"No, Henry, I'm not. At least, not for a while. I'll give things some time to cool down."  
  
I nodded at the panic-stricken Jeri, who still stared at me in shock. He took my meaning, and smiled grimly. I turned to leave, and follow my partner.  
  
"Takato."  
  
I looked back. Henry was looking at me seriously.  
  
"Try not to let any innocents get hurt."  
  
I turned back and Grani began to lift into the air.  
  
"That's up to Ghoulmon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_What power!_  
  
I was more than a little frightened now. Megidramon had taken everything that Delia's Armageddemon had thrown at it and kept going. It had been toying with him! I was also pissed.  
  
_How dare he! I am the best! I will be the best! No upstart with some dumb dino is going to be better than Alicia Waterton!_  
  
Then I froze at a sudden roar behind us. I looked back.  
  
"Megidramon?"  
  
Surprisingly, Ghoulmon answered. He usually just left me in the dark. Something totally unacceptable to someone of my considerable skills, but I put up with it. He had made me the woman I was. The Best.  
  
"No. BlackMegidramon. This breed is by far the stronger of the two. But, it sacrifices what's left of its intelligence. It won't be able to comprehend even the most basic of battle strategies. It also appears to have left Matsuki in the dust. Piedmon, attack."  
  
Piedmon nodded and went to work.  
  
"TRUMP SWORDS!"  
  
The attack flew straight at BlackMegidramon, but the digitally generated swords bounced off of Megidramon's horned skull. Piedmon swiftly flew over it and attacked again.  
  
"TRUMP SWORDS!"  
  
This time the swords flew into the wing joints in BlackMegidramon's back. He roared in pain and stopped to confront Piedmon.  
  
"MEGIDO BLAZE!"  
  
A sheet of flame engulfed the area, but Piedmon swiftly flew above the assault.  
  
"CLOWN TRICK!"  
  
Dirk: **DIGI-MODIFY! VenomMyotismon's Nightmare Claw Activate!**  
  
"NIGHTMARE CLAW!"  
  
BlackMegidramon had dodged the first attack, but the second hit him directly in the chest.  
  
Takato: **DIGI-MODIFY! Viral Boost Chip Activate!**  
  
I looked sharply left. There closing on the back of that stupid dragon-thing was Takato, fully supporting his abomination. The dark aura of power created by the modify card enabled BlackMegidramon to grab Piedmon's clawed hand before it could pull away, and smash him with his other fist, which, given the difference in height, was approximately as tall as he was. The blow sent him flying back through a few buildings. Piedmon flew back at BlackMegidramon with a vengeance.  
  
"TRUMP SWORDS!"  
  
The attack headed straight for BlackMegidramon but he waited. Almost calmly, I noted.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
When Takato shouted, BlackMegidramon lunged forward into the attack. I watched in shocked amazement as BlackMegidramon swallowed both the swords and _Piedmon_ whole. Dirk's D-Ark converted to a static screen almost immediately afterwards. BlackMegidramon shuddered as he loaded Piedmon's data. Then it turned towards us, a feral gleam in its eye. The resemblance between Tamer and Digimon was uncanny as they both gave us crazed leers.  
  
_And I thought Ghoulmon was creepy…_  
  
"So that's it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Matsuki is doing BlackMegidramon's thinking for it. Clever boy. But it still won't be enough. With the sustaining rage pushed out of the way, he will dedigivolve shortly."  
  
Takato apparently understood this as well.  
  
"Finish it BlackMegidramon! Do it quickly!"  
  
BlackMegidramon roared and lunged at us, Takato on Grani keeping pace just over his head. Then Ghoulmon turned and fled, opening a portal in front of us, BlackMegidramon and Takato on that damned dragon of his just behind us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I smiled as I watched the waves. Things had definitely gotten better in the last four years or so. Ever since that unknown knight took out Demon, life in the Dark Ocean had become relatively peaceful. Sure, you had to watch out for evil virus digimon looking to boss you around and beat you up, but hey, that's life. At least they weren't megas.  
  
Then I heard the biggest shockwave in history as the sky opened. I watched as a Ghoulmon carrying three humans fell from the sky. It was followed by the ugliest, meanest looking dragon-digimon I had ever seen, and a human followed it on a second dragon-like thing.  
  
"What's in the water around here?"  
  
Then the weirdest thing happened. They both started to dedigivolve. The Ghoulmon did it on purpose, by the way he landed a ways down the coast on top of the cliff and put down the humans he was carrying, but the first of the two dragons started to collapse in mid air, and would have made a gooshy splat sound when it hit the ground if it's smaller form hadn't been caught by the second dragon. I ran back into my cave and peeked out.  
  
_I just hope those guys can keep to themselves over there._  
  
They did not look like the friendliest of people and digimon, and if the shouting was any indication, they were about to go at it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I glared at the DemiDevimon in front of me. It was almost as tall as BlackGuilmon was, and didn't seem to loose any arrogance with its reduction in level. He was cackling like an idiot and spouting some nonsense about having me beaten.  
  
_*How're you doing boy?*  
  
*I'll be better when he's deleted Takatomon!*  
  
*So will I, but I meant to ask if you can still fight.*  
  
*Right beside you Takatomon!*  
  
*Grani?*  
  
*As BlackGuilmon is fond of saying: We stick together. Even in this. You lead, we'll follow.*  
  
*Thanks guys.*_  
  
Alicia, Delia, and Dirk all held up their D-Arks, and a seemingly endless void poured from the three into DemiDevimon.  
  
**Digivolution_  
  
DemiDevimon Warp Digivolve to…**  
  
As the form shot up, his voice deepened. The wings enlarged and a tall human-like…  
  
_That does not look like Ghoulmon, reminds me more of… shit._  
  
**…DEMON!**  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You cant win boy! When we last face here, you had both the advantage of surprise and attacking while I was weak! Now you have neither advantage! And I shall grow stronger still! Watch!"  
  
He waved his arm down at Alicia and her group. They all screamed in shock and pain as black auras engulfed them and fed Demon.  
  
"Dark Spores…"  
  
"Yes, Matsuki. Dark Spores! I was weakened that day four years ago because I had just planted them!"  
  
"But you need to extract them to use them!"  
  
"Not anymore Matsuki. Your connection with the abomination you call a digimon proves it! The Dark Spores respond to negative emotions! This place in and of itself amplifies those emotions! Then the D-Arks those children received transmit their emotions and with them their power to me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Those foolish children and digimon thought I offered _them_ power! I offered it to myself and no other! They who sought to rule your world shall instead be my 'batteries' as it were, as I conquer all!"  
  
"I, no, we will stop you here, Demon! This day the battle shall be ours!"  
  
"Fool! The children behind me supply me with more power than you could ever dream! And the only way to cut it off is to kill them. And as you put it so long ago, you are dark, but you are not evil! I will crush you and your world soon after!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
**Biomerge  
Digivolution_  
  
BlackGuilmon Biomerge to… ChaosGallantmon!**  
  
"You are still a fool. Did our battle in the human world teach you nothing? You will fall by my hand."  
  
"You may be powered by _them_ Demon, but I'm powered by something else too!"  
  
"Oh, please don't tell me you're power by your friends, dead or otherwise…"  
  
"Heh. You must be confusing me with somebody else. I'm powered _by your dead allies!_ DEMON'S DISASTER!"  
  
The attack hit him dead center in the chest. He fell back a little and grunted in pain.  
  
"So I see, but it will avail you not! EVIL INFERNO!"  
  
The attack came faster than Grani or I expected. Much faster. Grani crashed and I was knocked for a loop.  
  
_Yup, he's definitely stronger. Good, this would be kinda anti-climactic otherwise._  
  
I got back to my feet and jumped on Grani as he began to lift off again.  
  
"JUDDECA PRISON!"  
  
"EVIL FLAPPING!"  
  
Our attacks hit head on and exploded, knocking us both back.  
  
"I have no more patience for your games, boy!"  
  
"Too bad 'cause we're gonna keep playing!"  
  
He growled in response and there were fresh screams from the fallen tamers on top of the buffs as Demon increased the amount of energy he drew from them.  
  
"EVIL INFERNO!"  
  
The attack flew at me, and it hit. Hard. I lay in the shallow water for a short time listening to Demon's laughter.  
  
_Damn.  
  
*Tamer, I will once more add my power to yours… just don't take so long to bring me back this time, okay?*_  
  
Next to me, Grani glowed and exploded into data. Instead of waiting to be loaded, it shot into me with a purpose. I felt his data intergrate with mine, and then…  
  
…nothing.  
  
_Huh?_  
  
Chaos Mode wouldn't come. I felt stronger, more refreshed, but nothing near the overwhelming strength that had come before; that had come when I had mode changed.  
  
_Better than nothing…_  
  
I launched myself at Demon once more and let loose a flurry of blows.  
  
He blocked them all with ease.  
  
In the end I was on one knee, panting, awaiting the final blow.  
  
_I'm sorry everyone. I really am._  
  
Demon, being the classic villain he is, took this opportunity to gloat.  
  
"Fool! You should have joined me from the first day you fell into this world all those years ago! Now you will die! You will die for nothing! You are a worthless piece of trash! You could not avenge your friend's death anymore than they will be able to avenge yours. Your only value is the strength your data will add to mine!  
  
"But be assured you will suffer. You will suffer beyond the grave as I lovingly enjoy every minute of the torture that I'll put that girl, Nonaka, through. Or better! Since her digimon has been deleted, I will become hers! Imagine the power I could gain if I infected one such as her with a dark spore!"  
  
_Rika… no… you can't…_  
  
"…I won't let you. YOU HEAR ME?! I WON'T LET YOU!"  
  
My voice steadily increased in volume to a scream. I felt something happen.  
  
**ChaosGallantmon Mode Change to…**  
  
The ground around me exploded in my power. I could feel my cape burning in a black fire behind me, before it expanded into ten black wings. I felt Grani's data come to the surface and increase the mass of my body armor. I felt the mark of the catalyst burn onto both sides of my left hand as the mark of the hazard did the same on my right. I felt my helmet change its shape around my head. I watched my lance glow with black energy and change to a double-bladed sword. My wings lifted me up off me knee so that I hovered a few feet off the ground. I could feel time almost slow in my presence as the dust fell.  
  
**…ChaosGallantmon: Chaos Mode!**  
  
I watched with cold anger as Demon became visible. He was staring in shock as I spoke.  
  
"Playtime's over. EXECUTION BLADE!"  
  
I swung hard, energy coalescing in the dark blades as I slashed. Demon was covered in wounds when I was finished. I had hardly broken a sweat.  
  
"Goodbye Demon. You're about to part of _my_ data. ETERNAL PENANCE!"  
  
Small globes of darkness formed a sphere around him and began to condense. He roared in agony as The attack slowly began to crush him. Then, the screams of Alicia and the others that had become background noise increased in tempo once more as Demon burst out of the sphere, ending my attack. On the cliff, they continued to scream.  
  
_They can't take much more of that…_  
  
As if reading my mind, Demon taunted me, speaking my full title in contempt.  
  
"They will die as the pressure on them increases ChaosGallantmon: Chaos Mode. Even if I am stopped, I have forced the spheres to 'come of age' as it were. They will die from the spore's natural growth! But at least you will be dead! And then your friends Digidestined and Tamer alike shall suffer! They will all suffer!"  
  
I felt the anger well up inside of me. Instinctively, I flew backwards into the sky and out to sea, never once turning my back on Demon. Below me, the sea began to boil as my anger began to heat it in waves. Above me the sky began to cloud as my black wings burst into black flames, somehow keeping me up. Demon stared in shock once more when I spread my arms wide, palms out, and lifted my head back as if to welcome the drops of black flame that began to fall.  
  
On my left hand the symbol of the catalyst glowed with an eerie red light. The light spread itself in front of my palm and formed a large catalyst symbol made of pure energy. On my right, my sword glowed black once more and disappeared. Then the hazard symbol there began to glow as it formed a larger version of itself as well.  
  
With arms still wide, wings still flaming, and symbols still glowing, I tilted my head back down and looked Demon in the eye.  
  
"You have killed hundreds of digimon and dozens of humans! You have corrupted innocent souls! You have caused sorrow, anger, and despair wherever you have walked! All in the name of your insane ambition! NO MORE! THIS IS IT DEMON! THIS IS YOUR…  
  
…JUDGMENT DAY!!"  
  
As I called my attack, I slammed my hands together, and the symbols merged. The new symbol was not quite one, not quite the other. It looked almost like the symbol of hazard. There were three triangles on the outside of a circle as perfect one hundred twenty degree angles from each other. Inside the circle, where the fourth triangle should have lay, sat the familiar four triangles of the catalyst.  
  
Just in front of the symbol a large ball of red and black energy formed, and then suddenly exploded into a solid column of the same that pierced Demon directly in the crest, flying straight through him, and into the cliffside. His body began to delete from around the gaping hole where my attack was.  
  
"NOOOO!!!"  
  
I then shot down at him myself, and loaded his data.  
  
_This time, you stay dead._  
  
On the cliff, The black auras encasing Alicia, Delia, and Dirk faltered and the three hit the ground. I flapped my again feathery wings and floated calmly up to them. I felt a small twitch in my chest and looked down. In the center, where the hazard symbol had shown previously, now shown the new symbol that I had used to defeat Demon.  
  
As I stared at it I understood. I understood why my attacks functioned on other viruses while theirs bounced off. I understood why the hazard and catalyst could exist in the same body and not have it become unraveled. I understood why BlackGuilmon was an innocent despite his form. I understood why I was dark, but not evil.  
  
The catalyst and hazard were like light and dark. Two sides of the same coin, but a single coin none the less. Like BlackGuilmon was dark of form but light of mind.  
  
Chaos was the answer. Chaos is often described as destruction and mayhem. As I continued to float slowly up the cliffside, I realized that this was an error. Destruction was a _product_ of chaos, not chaos itself. Chaos, quite literally, meant confusion. And ChaosGallantmon was the ultimate confusion. Calumon's data had changed us more than I knew. I came to the realization that I, ChaosGallantmon, was not a virus.  
  
I was a hybrid.  
  
A virus-vaccine hybrid.  
  
The ultimate confusion. The ultimate chaos, as per my name.  
  
As I reached the top of the cliff, and looked down at the former Dark Tamers something else came to mind.  
  
Four years ago, standing on Demon's hand…  
  
_'And with that, I leapt off his palm, plummeting towards the ground. I held out my hand and the familiar sensation of my body bursting into data came over me. I noted with some surprise that the red beam was actually red, and was the only speck of color in the place.'_  
  
I chuckled.  
  
_Looks like you were wrong about one more thing Demon._  
  
I pointed my left palm at them, and let the light of the catalyst envelop them. The dark spores lifted from their bodies and disintegrated. I shuddered. That was some data I was really sure I _didn't_ want. Then I realized that I _hadn't_ shuddered as the ground beneath me split open and the three tumbled down the damaged cliff and into the water of the Dark Ocean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watched the angel-knight digimon that I couldn't recognize for the life of me shoot down into the water after the three humans who had fallen in. I was still in shock that there was actually a _human_ inside that thing, but I commended him as a brave soul. Maybe now things would settle down again. The winged knight flew up out of the water with the boy and the dark haired girl, bit not the blonde one. He searched for a frantic hour before giving up, and leaving this territory. Something inside wanted to call out to him, there were other places I could go, but no. My friend was gone forever, so I would be gone forever, and remain in this 'Dark Ocean between worlds'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed in defeat as I went back to where I had left Delia and Dirk. I still couldn't find Alicia.  
  
_Goodbye Alicia. You were evil, but it was not your fault. I commend you to whoever will listen._  
  
I looked down at the two unconscious people at my feet. I released the light of the catalyst on them once more, and then opened a gate beneath them inside the light. Whoever cared would find them in Shinjuku Park. I then opened a gate to the eastern quadrant for myself. It would be good to be home again. 


	17. Dawn Breaks

Epilogue - Dawn Breaks  
  
I woke to the sound of…  
  
_…chirping birds? Odd…_  
  
I got up off my cave floor and noticed something off, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was.  
  
_Oh well. Probably nothing._  
  
With Demon gone for good this time, maybe things would settle down a bit. I walked down to the shore and looked at my reflection in the water. Then I heard a groan and looked to my right, and brought my club up in a defensive stance. I looked around, and saw nothing.  
  
_Odd… wait!_  
  
There, floating face down in the water was the third human child. I quickly turned her over, and she spat water out, but remained unconscious. I slung my club back over my shoulder, picked her up, and took her into my cave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_I guess it's been about month now._  
  
It had been a month since BlackMegidramon and Takato on Grani had followed Ghoulmon into… wherever it went. Dirk and Delia had shown up the next day, and flinched and ran off whenever they saw us. I managed to corner them one day, but they refused to tell me anything.  
  
Maybe it was Terriermon's influence, but in a way, all of it was kind of amusing. The BlackMegidramon vs. Dark Tamer fight had been caught on tape, but no one could identify any of the humans involved, there weren't any clear shots. Yamaki had grilled us, of course, but I was hesitant to say anything. Jeri wouldn't say anything to anyone at that point, not even Leomon, so Yamaki just gave up.  
  
Jeri. It hit her hardest I think. Watching the Takato we knew ripped away like a mask to reveal someone different. At least, that's the way she explains it. I'm not so sure, but I don't argue with her. She only started speaking to me again two weeks ago.  
  
_Personally, I think it's the other way around. Takato's not like that, when it comes down to it, but things don't run his way, and he does what he thinks is best, wears the mask he thinks is best, despite the consequences to himself._  
  
Which is what his exploit was about. It wasn't that he wanted to use Megidramon; he just felt that nothing else would work. He had come to the same conclusion I had. If Renamon could be deleted, who next? He destroyed his own life to prevent the destruction of others. Others live and are happy, and he pays the price. Of course not everyone comes through these things unscarred, and Rika is an example. Unlike Leomon, Renamon won't be coming back. And neither will Takato.  
  
_Where did he go?_  
  
I knew that one. He was back in the eastern quadrant by now. The only thing I really knew was that he won. No fight could last a month between two people, and if Ghoulmon had won, he would have struck by now. Then there was Dirk and Delia. They showed up the next day, battered and bruised, snd scared stiff, and Terriermon didn't smell any fresh digimon scents on them. I also knew he was alive. All his stuff went missing from his room a few days later.  
  
Kazu had called after Takato had vanished and the fight was over; at least from our point of view. He was livid that no one had told him 'Chumly' was back. He and Kenta came out the next day. They stayed for about two weeks. Then Ryo and Alice came by. Ryo immediately swore to find Takato, revealing that the events in the games were true as well, and no one stopped him. Alice joined him and Kazu and Kenta invited themselves along. No one's seen them since.  
  
Rika woke up two days after Ryo left.  
  
_'"Renamon…?"  
  
The room was silent; everyone was trying pretty hard not to breathe.  
  
"Renamon… where are you?"  
  
More silence. No one really wanted to tell her. Not that I could blame them.  
  
"Goggles… what's wrong with Renamon? Gogglehead? Takato?"  
  
Rika's mom let out a small sob. Rika's eyes darted around, looking for Takato or Renamon. When she didn't find them, her face then showed something I'd never thought I'd see. Fear. Rika looked like a five year old lost in the wrong part of town, and it looked like she might cry.  
  
"Rika…"  
  
"Mom? Where's Renamon? Where's the Gogglehead? Mom?"  
  
"Rika…"  
  
She snapped her head in my direction, angry now, looking for someone to take it out on.  
  
"Spit it out Brainiac!"  
  
She looked around the room.  
  
"Someone tell me what the hell is going on!!"  
  
"Renamon was… de…deleted."  
  
Rika stopped. She wouldn't have moved to save her own life. Jeri, the only one talking began to speak faster, all of it coming out in a rush, like a bursting dam.  
  
"Takato was angry about… it. Really angry. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, he wouldn't talk. Then when he did talk, it was just to make Guilmon become Megidramon! Then he chased Ghoulmon and no one's seen him in two weeks…"  
  
At the end Jeri collapsed on the floor, crying.  
  
Rika was released later that afternoon, and her mom took her home.'_  
  
She's clammed up since then. We go to see he a couple of times a week. She eats, mechanically. She doesn't talk though. When she's awake, all she does is stare at Takato's goggles and her D-Ark. The only thing you can do to get a reaction out of her is to try to take them of impede her view of them. And when she does sleep, she clutches the two objects and won't let them go. In addition, her mother reports that she has constant nightmares.  
  
  
_You had your reasons for leaving Takato, but you really screwed Rika you know._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Nothing makes sense anymore._  
  
Renamon was the one being I had been sure would always be there.  
  
_And now she's gone. And Takato with her._  
  
Henry doesn't believe he's dead. And neither do I, I guess. But he's not here. Jeri was mad, but that wouldn't change, Jeri would be mad at Takato until the end of time. I had watched all the coverage of the battle on tape. It made me smile a little when I did, seeing them pay for what they did.  
  
_And now they're gone because I wasn't strong enough._  
  
I heard the doorbell. Probably just Jeri or Henry checking up on me. They usually did, but never this early in the day. In my condition, I didn't notice.  
  
"Renamon…"  
  
"You called, Rika?"  
  
I spun. There she was. Kneeling there in front of me, the rising sun at her back, was my yellow-furred, fox-like digimon. I ran to her.  
  
"Renamon!!"  
  
I engulfed her in the biggest hug I could, not caring if anyone should see.  
  
_To hell with my image. Renamon's back!!!!!_  
  
I smiled at her taking a playfully gruff tone.  
  
"Where the _heck_ have you been, Renamon?"  
  
She let go of me and pointed behind me. Standing in the doorway was Takato.  
  
"Go… Gogglehead?"  
  
He smiled at me.  
  
"Sorry it took so long. I was sure it would work, but Izzy insisted on going over every one and zero in Renamon's data with Azulongmon before I tried. There are still some things that didn't come out perfect, but Azulongmon says that they're nothing to worry about."  
  
I walked over to him and prodded him in the chest with my finger.  
  
"What things?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Just some data that carried over. Azulongmon said it was part of BlackGuilmon's code."  
  
"_Black_Guilmon?"  
  
"HIII!"  
  
A large red on black dino head peeked around the corner and waved. Takato smiled a little sadly.  
  
"Well, I've got to go."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I can't stay, Rika. Not with the way I left. If I did, it would force Henry to choose between me and Jeri. If he chose Jeri, he wouldn't be able to interact with me, and if he chose me, then our relationship would always be awkward. I don't want to be the reason they break up. And there are still some things Azulongmon wants me to take care of. I'll come back to visit every now and again, but I can't stay."  
  
I nodded. I felt like I was going to cry.  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"In a few hours. I still have some things I need to do so that I can transfer my life back to the eastern quadrant."  
  
"Bye, Rika."  
  
"Bye, Takato."  
  
I felt like I was going to die. He left, and I looked in the direction he left in for what seemed like hours but was probably no more than a few minutes. Renamon put a gloved paw on my shoulder. I heard a knock behind me. Mom was standing there. She looked sad.  
  
"I-I heard Rika, through the wall…"  
  
"Oh, mom…"  
  
I collapsed and began to cry.  
  
"Rika, listen…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed and looked around, BlackGuilmon behind me. I took in the city line for the last time in a long while. I turned then and looked at the memorial another time. Sleeping, dreaming peaceful dreams.  
  
_Some dream this is._  
  
I turned back around to open the gate, and stopped dead. There was Rika, looking much better than she had this morning. She was wearing her trademark smirk, and her old tamer's gear; broken-heart shirt, jeans, belt, fingerless gloves, the whole bit.  
  
"Um, Rika?"  
  
"Just where do you think you're going Gogglehead?"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Home, Rika, back to the eastern quadrant."  
  
"Not just yet Takato."  
  
She walked up to me, and pulled my face in so it was very close, and hissed at me.  
  
"The first time you left you were gone four years. The second time you were gone a month. Given the circumstances it's understandable. But you are not leaving me a third time, you hear me!"  
  
"Rika, I can't stay."  
  
"I know. You explained that, and I agree. Renamon…"  
  
Renamon leapt down from wherever she had been keeping herself…  
  
…and was carrying two suitcases?  
  
"What the…"  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
She looked at me, daring me to argue.  
  
"Got a problem with it?"  
  
"Your mom…"  
  
She cut me off.  
  
"My mom actually suggested it. Do you know what it's like for me here most of the time? I'm a single girl whose only two friends are a couple! I feel like a third wheel most of the time. I've got permission, even though I don't need it being eighteen. I'm going with you and that's final! I'll follow you against your will if I have to!"  
  
"Rika, you can't do that. My C-Ark is the only…"  
  
"Like hell I can't!"  
  
She held up her left fist. Instead of the usual sea-green glove she wore, like the one that was on her other hand, she now had a purple glove with a red catalyst symbol on it. It had a suspiciously metallic sheen.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
She smirked.  
  
"When Renamon touched my D-Ark it changed. I'm going whether you like it or not!"  
  
I sighed and drooped my shoulders submissively.  
  
"Yes Rika."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Good."  
  
**DIGI-MODIFY! Digital Gate Activate!**  
  
"Uh, Rika?"  
  
I blushed, and she looked over at me from where she stood next to me and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah Gogglehead?"  
  
I blushed some more and gripped my good-luck charm through my shirt.  
  
"Does this mean we're going steady?"  
  
She smacked me in the back of the head.  
  
"Oww."  
  
"Stupid Gogglehead."  
  
Then she leaned over and kissed me. She pulled back with a smile on her face.  
  
"Of course it does…"  
  
Then, laughing, she pushed me through the portal, before following with Renamon and BlackGuilmon at her heals. 


End file.
